Total Drama Takedown
by figs89
Summary: Based of Kolbold Nemocracers Total Drama Comeback... The twenty two original campers, and six original ones....Back from hiatus! On day 11, the teams are searching for pieces and someone is going home.
1. Arrival part 1

--

I do not own TDI. Yes, that sucks.

**Total Drama Takedown**

A/N: Yes, I am accepting characters, I will choose them for the next chapter

Camera focuses on Dock of shame

Pizza guy: What's up TV viewers, we're coming at you live, from camp Wawanakwa!

A huge rock flies onto screen and hits him in the head, causing the poor guy to fall into the lake.

Chris McClain walks on to dock brushing himself off, Chef following him with a huge grin.

Chris: Thankyou Chef. Dang stunt doubles think they can do everything these days…….. But yes, we're comin at you live from camp Wawanakwa, for the 2nd season of the hit TV show, total drama island, where our contestants will compete for $20,000.

Chef rubs his hands together.

Chef: Hehe

Chris: So join me and this big creep(Chef's smile disappears) as we reunite with our 22 old campers and 6 new ones, and we start this season of TOTAL DRAMA TAKEDOWN!

Chef shoves Chris in the lake.

(theme plays)

Chris drags himself out of the lake and glares at Chef. Then looks towards the camera and flashes a smile.

Chris: Ok lets welcome our first 14 campers.

Chris and Chef look up as the boat appears in the horizon. Then as it becomes closer, Chris puts on earmuffs.

"EEEEEEEEE"

Chef is shocked and falls of the deck as Chris shoots a thumbs up towards the camera.

Chris: Katie, Sadie. Welcome back to summer camp.

Katie: OMG, Sadie look its Chris McClain!

Chris: *Face goes blank* Dude, you saw me like, everyday summer!

Sadie: We better be on the same team again, or we'll file a lawsuit

The 2 girls glare at Chris, then smile and skip down the dock as a grumbling Chef pulls himself onto the deck.

Chris: Well ok then. Well, say hello to your favorite sexist, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel walks onto the dock, sporting the same outfit as last season, though he still has the Z bling.

Ezekiel: Oh come on, eh! I dropped my sexist attitude months ago and went to real school for the second semester this year!

Chris: Uhm sure. Lets just see how far you can get, pal.

As Chris says this, Ezekiel is violently thrown off the dock into the lake.

Eva: Move it homeschool

Chris: *snickers* Glad to see our pal Eva is back…

Chris is then thrust off his feet as the buff girl holds him up to her vicious face.

Eva: Listen here, McClain. I don't care how many things you throw at me this season, I came to win and that's what I'm gonna do.

She then plops the little man down and walks to the end of the dock, grumbling something about peanut butter.

As Ezekiel begins to pull himself onto the dock, he looks up to see a pale, plump hand outstretched toward him.

Sadie: Need some help?

Ezekiel: Hey thanks, eh!

Katie snickers, but Sadie shoots out a leg hitting her in the gut. Then, just as Ezekiel is about to be pulled up, he is dropped right back into the lake. He then submerges from the water once again, sputtering for air.

Ezekiel: Uh, hello?

Sadie face is unfazed as she stares into the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes. On the boat was everyone's favorite model, Justin, shirtless and all. All 3 girls on the dock swooned and giggled. Eva even fainted, falling backwards onto an un-expecting Katie with a "oomph".

Chris: Justin, what's up dude? Hows the modeling goin?

Justin: *smiles and nods*

Chris: I totally know what you mean, man.

Justin then walks down the dock and stands next to Ezekiel, who looks at him, thinks, and attempts to puff out his chest, but fails miserably and falls over.

" You _cannot_ make us come back to this lame island"

Chris: Oh come on, Gwen. You got so close to winning the money last time, you may succeed this time…. Or just lose to the fat guy again!

Chris and Chef burst out laughing, as the ticked off goth approaches Chris. Her appearance hasn't changed much, apart from looking slightly older.

Chris: Oh, and by the way… I _can _make you stay here.*holds up papers* Fine print baby!

Gwen just kicks Chris in the shin, knees Chef in his special place, and walks down the dock, looking in disgust at the other arrived contestants.

Chris: Awwww man, that really hurts!

Chef:*on Ground, holding spot* Not the coconuts……

Gwen's face then brightens up as she sees the next boat. On the boat, Trent sits, tuning his guitar with an annoyed face. His appearance has not changed besides the hand on his shirt being changed to a foot. As the boat comes closer, he looks up and smiles at Gwen, who blushes.

Chris: Trent my boy, hows it goin?

Trent: Hey Chris*fist pound*

Chris: Just to be clear here, the medical bills for the show last year were through the roof man. You gotta stop hurting yourself!

Trent: Can do.

He begins to walk towards Gwen, but the dock plank breaks and he falls through.

Chris: Aw, come on!

Through the hole pops a shark fin, causing everyone to freak out.

Katie: OMG a shark!

Sadie: This is just like the time we were at my summer house, and we went swimming and that catfish bit your toe!

Gwen*Rolls eyes* Its not a shark… Look at it again.

As the docks inhabitants follow this instruction, they all breathe a sigh of relief to see a head of orange hair following the fin out of the dock. The "shark" was indeed camp Wawanakwa's psyco, Izzy.

Izzy: Hey everyone! I scarred you all good! Hahaha the Izzy strikes again!

Eva glares at her as Trent crawls onto the dock, soaked, but still smiling at his favorite goth.

Trent: Uh.. What just happened.

Gwen smiles at him and blushes

Gwen: everyones favorite nutcase over there attempted to become Jaws.

Trent just kisses her on the cheek as Chris approaches Izzy.

Chris: Izzy, how ya doin?

Izzy: * giggles* pretty good Chris…. Even though I was chased down by RCMP again! Apparently theres some sort of law against beating your grandma with, like, a pepperoni stick… So stupid, ya know!?

Chris looks at her weirdly as a familiar voice come over the dock.

"Did somebody say pepperoni?"

The boat pulls up with everyone's favorite fat guy, Owen. Owen jumps off the boat with a "Whooo!", and falls right through the dock of contact.

Chris: *looks over hole*Owen! What are you doin down there, man?

The big guy then quickly pulls himself out of the hole and pulls Chris into a big bear hug.

Owen: Chris McClain! Hows it goin!?

Chris: Pretty good, buddy. You look good man, been working out?

Owen: Aha, you know it

Chef slaps Owen's belly and watches it jiggle while muttering "wouldn't bet on it, tubby" Owen then looks down as Izzy then takes a running start and flings herself at her plus sized boyfriend, landing in his arms.

Izzy: Izzy thinks Owen looks very sexy and he should not listen to the scary Chef who cooks like a monkey

Chef grumbles.

Owen: Owen is pleased to see his beautiful jungle princess is happy with his figure.

Owen begins to kiss her face as she giggles and he carries her down the dock. Upon seeing this, Katie and Sadie utter out "awwww", Ezekiel smiles, and Eva gags and grumbles something about peanut butter.

As the next boat comes closer to the dock, insanely loud party music is blasted from the vehicle. Chef covers his ears as the boat pulls up and a "Wooohooooo!" is heard.

Chris: The Geoff- man! You ready to party!?

Geoff screams something like yeah as he flips off the boat. Of course, he doesn't land on the dock, rather he goes straight through the hole Owen had made. As a splash is heard, Chris cringes and watches the party animal climb out of the hole.

Geoff: Chris! Chef! What's happenin dudes?

Chef: Crazy kids and their partyin……..

As Geoff runs down the dock high fiving Trent, Ezekiel and Gwen, he turns to see the next boat pull up. Standing on the boat, was his blond beauty, Bridgette, surfboard and all. He sees her look at him and smile, he smiles back and begins to walk down the dock to meet his girlfriend.

Chris: Hey Bridge, did you not learn that bringing your board had no usage last season?

Bridgette shrugs and makes the same mistake Geoff made of jumping off the boat, only Geoff didn't have a goofy boyfriend standing next to hole. Geoff quickly leaned over the hole and caught his girl, just barely avoiding falling in.

Geoff: Sup, babe

Bridgette: Hey cowboy…

She quickly kisses him as he carries her down the dock, and sets her down next to Gwen, who she hugs, and Trent, who she high fives. Ezekiel looked up at her, then looked away. He just happened to look away in the direction of Sadie. Sadie looks at him and smiles, and he smiles back, then they both quickly look away.

**Confession cam:**

Ezekiel:*looks around* Wow, never been in here before, eh. Well I admit to having slight feelings toward….. someone. But I doubt she could ever like me, I mean, I'm just a redneck…

Sadie: *dreamy look* Rednecks are cute…….

Izzy: So there I was, thumb wrestling a walrus in Jamaica, when……..

Chris: Ok, so that makes 11 campers, 3 more to go and we will have reached the half way mark. Who will walk down this dock next, hmmm? Duncan? Noah? *bunny hops past him* Bunny?

DJ: Hey guys, hows it goin?

Chris: DJ, were doin good man. I see you brought back bunny.

DJ: Yeah, me and him are pretty tight

Chef: Hope nothing happens to him, hehehe……

DJ cocks an eyebrow at the strange man, picks up his pet, and walks down the dock. He walks past Katie and Sadie and flashes a quick smile towards Katie, she smiles back and waves, slightly blushing. He stops next to Geoff, Trent, Gwen, and Bridgette and catches up.

Just then, a football flies across the dock, hitting Trent and knocking him into the water. "Opps, sorry, it slipped".

Chris: Tyler! I see your still an amazing athlete.

Tyler: Yeah dog, doin pretty sick.

The wannabee athlete then runs toward the edge of the boat, but trips on the edge and falls into Owen's hole.

Chris: Another great entrance by our athlete!

As Tyler begins to pull himself out of the hole, the next boat pulled up.

"Hiiii Chip"

Chris: Hello gorgeous, and my name is _Chris_

Lindsay: Oopps, I forgot again,*giggles*, wheres Tyler?*throws luggage off boat*

Tyler:*climbing out of hole* Down he-

The luggage crushed her boyfriend, sending him back into the hole with a splash. As Lindsay approached the other contestants she began to try to catch up.

Lindsay: Ok, well I think I can remember all your names… Hmm, your Kaitlyn, Sandra, Edward, Ava, Jake, Greta, Tomas, Lizzie, Oswald, Greg, Brianna, and TJ.

Gwen just slaps her forehead.

**Confession Cam:**

Tyler:* Holding icepack* Owww

DJ: Something about Katie seems different this season, she looks kinda cute……

Katie: *Dreamy look* Guys who like animals are cute……..

Eva: Well this sucks….*Grumbles something about peanut butter*

Bridgette: *Smiling* Spending another season with Geoff is gonna be great.

Chris: Well there you have it, our first 14 campers. You must have many questions, Will CxD live on? Will bunny survive this season? Will Lindsay finally remember anyone's name? And will Eva solve her peanut butter problem? Find out, on TOTAL DRAMA TAKEDOWN!!

Ok, I know its not great, but its my 1st fic and I need feedback and characters so please review!


	2. Arrival part 2

**Total drama Takedown**

**A/N:** Yes, the 6 characters have been chosen. I apologize to those who didn't make it.

--

Chris: Welcome back to Total drama Takedown. Last time we were reunited with Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Justin, Sadie, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, and Lindsay, as we welcomed them to the second season. This time, we will reunite with our last 8 campers from last season _and _6 brand new campers.

Chef: Hehehe, fresh meat.

All the campers on the end of the dock look at him, freaked out.

Chris: Ok, lets say hello to our first new camper, Jim.

A lanky brunette guy steps onto the dock. He is dressed in a Black T shirt, red and black shorts, sandals, and a black beanie (strands of hair stick out under it. He has a blank, chill look on his face. He is holding a skateboard and a football.

Jim: Sup, uh dudes

Chef: Sup dumb skater kid

Jim just looks at Chef, gives him a titty twister, and begins to walk down the dock. Many campers begin to laugh, until Chef sprints after the poor skater and tackles him into the lake.

Chef: Crazy punk!

Chris: Now that, that is what gives us rat-

Chris: Is hit in the back of the head with a familiar green duffle bag. Duncan jumps off the boat and walks down the dock, stepping on Chris like he isn't there.

Chris: Gah. Nice to see you, too, Duncan.

Geoff: *holds hand up for high five* Sup man!

DJ: Howya been?

Duncan: Eh

Gwen: Hows your princess? *smirks*

Duncan just looks away. His friends get what he is suggesting, and look down, feeling sorry for their delinquent pal.

Trent: I'm sorry ma-

"Duncan!"

Everyone looks up to see a familiar brunette girl running down the dock towards her boyfriend. She gives him a hug then turns to Gwen and Bridgette and gives them hugs. She now has a nose ring which surprises everyone.

Owen: Duncan, you sneaky banana!

Bridgette: Whats up with the nose ring?

Courtney: Me and Duncan decided that if we were to be together, I would let loose a little…. And he would be a little nicer…..

Duncan: Pshhh, not happenin babe

Chris: *still on the ground* Hey Courtney

Duncan: So princess, didya miss me?

Courtney: Oh you're a fool, but yes.

She is pulled into a kiss that she enjoys until she feels a hand on her butt.

Courtney: You ogre!

Everyone on the dock cringes as a "SLAP" is heard, followed by a "SPLASH".

At this moment, Jim pulls himself out of the water, talking about how crazy chef is. A few seconds later, Chef emerges, who somehow found a meat cleaver and began to chase the poor skater towards the island.

Ezekiel: Poor guy, eh

Sadie: Ditto

Katie:*Snicker*

**Confession cam**

Jim: This place is cool and all, but that chef is freakin insane. Seriously dude, a meat cleaver? Where'd he even find it?

--

As Duncan dries off on the dock, telling DJ and Trent about how bad Courtney wants him, the next boat arrives.

" Hi Chrith!"

Chris: Beth, hows it goin? I see you got your braces removed.

Beth: Omg yeth! The dentist thaid I didn't need them anymore!

As Beth begins to skip down the dock, and some people look surprised at her new appearance, the next boat arrives.

*sarcastic*"Yippee, I'm returning to hell……."

Chris: Its our cynical loser, Noah.

Noah: Loser?

Chef:*who somehow appeared back from chasing Jim* Yes, nerd boy. You got kicked out on the third episode, making you a _loser._

Noah: Whatever, the faster I'm off this island, the better.

The egghead begins to walk down the dock not making eye contact with anyone and avoiding high fives from both Owen and Geoff.

**Confession cam:**

Noah: Great, another season of physical challenges, whoopee, fun. *pulls out a book*

Geoff: I _will _get that creepy little egghead to party. It pains me to see someone so, like, Alone.

--

"Whusup yall? I'm back and I'm ready to win."

Chris: We'll see about that, Leshawna

The big sister just walks straight by Chris, giving Gwen and Bridgette hugs, and asking where her "stringbean" was. At that moment, loud keyboard music is heard, and it actually sounds pretty good. Everyone on the dock looks up to see Harold, playing his keyboard like theres no tomorrow, and he's getting pretty into it.

Chris: Harold, glad to see your back. But you can't cheat this time bro, Courtney filed like 7 lawsuits

Harold: Its ok. I feel really ba-

Harold: was cut off by Courtney running up and strangling him.

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't. I know you didn't just try to mess up my baby.

Courtney: How can you date him? Have you seen the guy?

That was enough for Leshawna, she ran up to Courtney and threw her off the dock, sending Harold with her. This angered Duncan, who pushed Leshawna off the dock.

Chris: Haha, this is awesome

Chef: I agree, little man*smiles creepy grin*

As the next boat arrives and Cody steps off, he notices the 3 campers wrestling in the water, and looks up with a puzzled look.

Chris: Cody, whats up man? Still want Gwen?

Cody*Face turns to a smile* naw man, me and her are just friends, besides, I got me a lady.

Gwen smiles at this, followed by Beth, who runs down the dock and tackles him, as they start making out. This causes many people to silently gag.

Chris: Uhm ok then……

Chef: *crying* nerd love is so beautiful

Jim:*patting Chef's shoulder* Its ok big guy, just let it out….

Chef: Skater punk?!

Within a matter of seconds, for no reason at all, Jim is being chased down the dock.

Chris: This show just gets weirder and weirder, huh? Oh well, meet our next new camper, Emily.

As Chris announces this, a shorter girl, wearing a blue sweater and jeans jumps off the boat. Her brown hair stretches straight down to her shoulders. She has a soccer ball under her right arm. She walks down the dock towards the other campers.

Emily: Hey guys, whats up

Bridgette: Hey, I'm Bridgette

DJ: Sup girl, I'm DJ

As Emily stands with her new friends, the next boat arrives. By this time Jim has won the chase with Chef and is standing with Duncan, DJ, and Geoff.

Chris: Its another new camper, Melanie.

A beautiful blonde girl steps off the boat. She is wearing a cami, tan shorts, and skater shoes, and under her arm is a skateboard. Her eyes are deep green. She walks down the dock, slowly, just chillen. At the sight of this girl, Jim's eyes pop open, and he slowly moves forward.

Jim: Sup, dudette. Killer board you got there.

Melanie: *smiling*Hey thanks, dude. Your got a pretty rockin board, too

Jim: Yours is cooler

Melanie: Naw yours is cooler

Jim: Naw yours

Melanie: Oh really?

Jim: Uh…. Yeah really? Staring contest!

This causes many of the campers to laugh at the odd skater couple.

**Confession cam:**

DJ: Haha, its like they were made for each other.

Duncan: This Jim guy seems pretty cool, I think we could be friends

Eva: Stupid skater dweebs *Grumbles something about peanut butter*

Chef: *laughing*Looks like skater punk got himself a chick

--

Chris: Ok, now that we've met Melanie, its time to introduce Kenny!

A shorter, green eyed, dark haired guy hops off the boat. Hes wearing a blue cargo vest over an orange T shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He has glasses. He begins walking down the dock, gives Chris a high five, and very calmly stands between Eva and Tyler. He looks up at Eva and smiles.

Kenny: Hey

Eva just glares down at him. He just shrugs and looks away as the next boat arrives. The music of the devil bursts over the dock as a heel smashes down on the dock.

Gwen: Oh come on!

Trent: No way!

DJ: Awwww man

Leshawna: Prissy little bit-

Chris: Heather! Ready to win?

Heather: Uhm, duh. Is that even a question? I mean, tubby only won cause they teamed up on me….

At this comment, Izzy sprang forward, landing on Heather's head and pounding on it, chanting battle cries.

Heather: Ahh! Get off me you little basket case

Heather then throws Izzy onto the dock and walks down it. As she reaches the end, all the campers move away from her.

Heather: What? Jealous of my beauty?

Gwen: No, you just smell bad

Many campers laugh at this remark, and Gwen smiles as she receives a high five from Leshawna.

**Confession cam:**

Heather: Ugh, surrounded by losers once again. But still, even though I hate to admit it, I'm gonna need a plan to keep me in this game.

Gwen: I don't care how many people are in her "alliance", shes goin down.

Melanie: Wow, Jims kinda cute, I could skate with him. As for Heather, everyone seems to hate that chick, including me. Girl like her annoy the hell outta me.

--

As Heather just stands there, alone and pissed, the next boat arrives.

Chris: Everyone, meet Teresa

A girl steps onto the dock. Her hair is brown and in a pony tail, and her eyes are also brownish/chestnut. Shes wearing a shirt that says " When in doubt, fix cars and race", and black capris.

The pretty girl begins to walk down the dock towards the campers.

Teresa: Sup, boys?

Cody: Hi

Tyler: Yo

Justin: *nod*

**Confession cam:**

Teresa: Some of these guys are pretty cute, but none of them seem to be _car_ guys, oh well I'll settle.

Noah: *sarcastic* Yay, another smart girl…. God Chris, you're killing me..

--

Chris: Well that makes 27 campers, 1 more and we can start the competition.

Chef: Hehe

A boat pull up revealing a tall, slightly tubby boy. He has short brown hair and bluish eyes. Hes wearing an open blue Hawaiian shirt over a white shirt, blue shorts, brown shoes, and sunglasses rest on top of his head.

Chris: Walter, Walty, the Walt

Owen: The Waltenator, hehe

Walter: Uhm, ok?

The boy jumps off the boat, very un-gracefully, and lands on his stomach with an "oomph". Some campers wince, while others laugh. The nervous boy quickly gets up and joins the other campers quietly.

Chris: Ok, lets head to the mess hall where I will explain how we'll start this season. Oh, wait, I almost forgot, group picture! Everyone to the end of the dock!

Leshawna: Oh, please not this again

Chris: Don't worry, the dock is fixed this year you won't fall in.

The 28 campers pile onto the end of the dock, making their own respective poses as the picture is taken. The picture is taken and campers begin to shuffle towards the island, until they notice a huge shadow coming over the dock. They all turn around startled, to see a huge wave coming over the feeble dock.

Lindsay: Hey, that's a big wave!

Tyler palms his face as the entire dock is taken over by the huge wave.

--

Chef sits in Chris's office.

Chef: Hehe, I love messing with the special effects!

--

As the campers and Chris wash up on the beach, bruised and gasping for air, Chris struggles to get up.

Chris: *cough* Got to the mess hall….

With that, the little man fumbles away, leaving the campers lying on the beach.

--

30 minutes later, the campers, Chris, and Chef are in the mess hall, though it is not a pretty sight. Harold, Cody, and Lindsay all seem to be knocked out, Noah and Sadie are throwing up in trash barrels, and basically everyone else is coughing and gagging.

Chris: Better hold off on the food for now, Chef. These campers are already sick enough.

Chef grumbles and walks into his kitchen.

Chris: Well ok campers. I must admit, that was kinda bad…. But you'll probably feel better when I announce the 1st preliminary challenge.

Lindsay: The prelima- what?

Chris: As you all know, there are 28 campers here. That's a lot. So before we break into teams and start the heavy stuff, we will have 2 preliminary challenges, with 2 eliminations following each one. These challenges won't be as, uh… challenging as your futures ones, but they will still be _challenges._

**Confession cam:**

Harold: Man this sucks! Two eliminations on the first 2 days? Gosh!

Ezekiel: Oh man, I hope I can stay in this competition, eh. I think some of the girls still hate me from last season…….

--

Geoff: Well whats the first challenge?

Chris: Remember that run before the awake-a-thon last summer?

All 22 campers from last season nod their heads.

Chris: Well its that…. The last 14 campers to cross the finish line will be voting someone off. So nerds and lazy kids, step it up!

Noah groans, as do everyone else…..

Chris: Ok, lets head outside…….

--

The challenge will be in the next chapter. Remember to review! And merry Christmas!


	3. The great run

--

**Total Drama Takedown**

Chris: Welcome back to total Drama Takedown. Last time we met our campers and I revealed that there will be 2 quick challenges, followed by eliminations, due to the high amount of campers. So join the campers as they go for a run. And don't worry, there will be some surprises.

--

As the 28 teens, Chris, and Chef walk out of the mess hall, they are met by a starting line.

Chris: Ok everyone, up to the line. 20 kilometers from here is a finish line….. Cross it. Oh, and the 1st 3 guys to cross get a romantic dinner with the girls of their choice.

All 28 campers walk up to line and take their own respective positions.

Chris: Ready…. Set……. Gahh!

Chris was cut off by Chef tackling him.

Chef: I wanted to say it……..

Chris: God, whatever.

Chef: Hehe. Go!

All 28 campers burst off the line, except for Tyler, who trips, and Lindsay who goes back to help him up, but trips and falls on him. As the dumb couple scrambles around, trying to get up, Chef walks towards the mess hall, with Chris following.

Chef: Ima go make me some nachos.

Chris: Right behind ya, big guy.

--

As the race goes on, some campers fall behind as some travel ahead. Lindsay and Beth had given up after 3 kilometers, due to being in last, and were now walking and chatting about clothes. Up in first was Duncan, due to his intense prison training, and the urge to take his "Princess" on a date. He was closely followed by Emily, who was in good shape.

Duncan: Oh no way, honey! This is my win!

Emily: Ha! Keep dreaming delinquent.

--

**Confession cam:**

Heather: Ok, as I've said, Theres a target on my back. All I need to do is take out some of these losers so I can finish before them.

--

As Katie and Sadie are jogging towards the back of the group, Sadie suddenly stops and begins to walk.

Sadie: Sorry, Katie. I can't keep running, I need catch my breath. You can go on ahead, though.

Katie: No its ok-

The skinnier BFFFL stopped when she noticed Ezekiel walking a short ways behind them, looking down at the ground.

Katie: Actually, I guess I could go on ahead. I'll see you later, Sadie.

With that, the tan girl ran off ahead. Behind Sadie, Ezekiel saw the perfect chance to come and talk to her.

Ezekiel: _Just go do it. Come on, she might like you. Eh, what the heck, might as well go for it._

The prarie boy then jogged ahead, catching up to the chubby girl.

Ezekiel: Uh… Hey?

Sadie: OMG hi! Why aren't you running ahead with all the others?

Ezekiel: Well, uh, we don't do much gym class back on my farm, eh.

Sadie: Oh yeah, I forgot, your all homeschool-ey and stuff. Hehe. Can I wear your funny little hat?

Ezekiel: My toque?*scratches back of neck awakwardly* Uhm, uh. Yeah, sure, eh!

Sadie then pulled the hat off the prarie boy's head and put it on hers.

Sadie: EEEEE! Its so cute!

--

As Melanie ran, Jim rolled by on his skate board.

Jim: Sup

Melanie: Hey, isn't that like.. against the rules?

Jim: I dun know. Dude never said I couldn't

Melanie: Oh, cool

Jim then looks at her and smiles, and she smiles back, but then Jim's board hits a rock, rocketing him off and into a tree, causing squirrels to fall out and attack him. As Melanie trys to help him, Noah jogs by, who somehow found the energy to move. As Noah runs ahead, Heather jogs up behind him and pushes him into a bush.

Noah: Might as well take a nap while I'm here….

--

As Geoff and Bridgette run together, being close to the front of the pack, they are engaged in conversation.

Geoff: Aw, Bridgette, when I win us that dinner date, I'm gonna order the biggest, juiciest steak eve-

Bridgette: *rolls eyes* Uh, Geoff? I'm a vegetarian…..

Geoff: Oh! Yeah, uh sorry, I meant the biggest, greenest garden salad ever?

Bridgette: Now that's my man.

As she leans up kiss him on the cheek, she trips, knocking them both into a puddle.

Bridgette: Ohh sorry!

Geoff: Its ok babe, I needed to wash this shirt anyways

As his girlfriends begins to kiss him, Chris's voice comes over the loud speaker.

Chris: Come on people! Its been 3 hours and no ones finished yet! Get your lazy butts into gear….

--

As Walter struggled to keep a pace, he wondered why he was still even trying. He was close to last and had no one to talk to. "Sup dude!" He turned to see Cody jog up next to him.

Walter: Oh, uh, hey. Why aren't you up ahead?

Cody: Well, obviously I'm not the most athletic guy here, hehe. But ya know, I'm kinda popular around here, I doubt they'd vote me off.

Walter: Wish I could say the same……

Cody: Dude, 3 quarters of the people here haven't even heard you talk. They're not gonna vote you off for no reason.

Walter: Yeah I guess-

As Walter began to finish his sentence, a sleeping Noah fell out of a bush.

Walter: Uhm, is he dead?

Cody: No, just lazy I guess. We should probably bring him with us, its getting dark and I doubt anyone else will bother.

Walter shrugged, then heaved the small boy over his shoulder as he continued to talk with his newfound friend.

--

As DJ jogged towards the front of the group with Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna ( who had an unconsciously Harold over her shoulder), he began to lose his breath.

Trent: So Gwen, you're sure you don't want me to try to win us that dinner.

Gwen: Nah, I'd rather you just stay back here with us.

Leshawna: And besides, look what happened to my baby when he tried, hehe.

DJ: Hehe, uh guys, I'm gonna chill here and catch my breath, I'll see yall at the finish line.

Trent: You sure you don't want us to wait up, dude?

DJ: Nah man, you guys go ahead

As his friend nodded and the three took off. As DJ leaned up against a tree and took bunny off his shoulder, he heard someone coming up behind him. As he turned to see who it was bunny hopped off his shoulder as he looked down to see where his pet wanted to go, he was crushed head on, and trampled. As he lay in the dirt path, he looked ahead to see who had been rude to have trampled him. Sitting on Justin's shoulders, laughing triumphantly, was Heather.

Heather: Later wimp

As DJ pounded the ground in frustration, he stood up and brushes himself off, then looked where bunny had been, but he wasn't there.

DJ: Bunny? Bunny?! Bunny!

DJ began running around in circles screaming, until he made contact with something, and ended up on the ground, again. He looked up and saw Katie sitting on his chest, looking down at him, holding bunny.

DJ: Wait, but if I bumped into you, how'd we end up like… This?

Katie: Uhm, I don't know……..

DJ: Well are you ok, I mean I should have been watching where I was going.

Katie: No I'm fine, your chest is pretty comfortable.

Katie just stared down at him, not noticing what she had just said.

DJ: Hehe thanks. So, uh, wheres Sadie at?

Katie: Oh shes back there with that goofy prarie guy

DJ: Haha I love that guy. His accent is sweet.

Katie: Well, uh I should probably get off you, we need to finish.

DJ: Yeah its getting late

--

As Duncan sprinted through the now dim forest, he saw the finish line up ahead. As he looked behind him and saw Emily running a few yard behind him, he couldn't help but scoff.

Duncan: Haha, whos the athlete now?

Emily: Me?

As the girl raced past the delinquent and crossed the finish line Duncan admitted defeat.

Duncan: You got some serious skills, but we'll see who wins next week!

Emily: You're on, delinquent man!

Chris: Emily, Duncan, you 2 are the first to finish, which means your safe from elimination, and Duncan, you get a romantic dinner with some lucky lady, curtacy of Chef.

The big man walks in wearing a tuxedo.

Chef: Hehe, I'm lookin fine!

As Duncan and Emily take their seats on a bench conviently placed next to the finish line, Eva jogs in saying "piece of cake". Shes followed by Geoff, who has Bridgette riding on his back. And then a determined Courtney crosses, red faced and sweaty.

Chris: Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, you are all safe tonight.

Upon hearing this Courtney jumps into the air.

Courtney: BoooYeah!!!!!!!

She then tackles a surprised Duncan and starts making out with him fiercely on the ground. Eva looks down at them, scared, and edges away slowly.

Chris: Oh, and Geoff my man, you were the 2nd guy to cross, which means you and Bridge get a _romanitico_ dinner tonight.

Geoff: Sweetness!

Bridgette: That's my man.

The next camper to cross is Kenny.

Kenny: Sup guys

Chris: Kenny, you are the 3rd and final guy to get a dinner with a lady of your choice, whos it gonna be?

Kenny: Dunno man…. Hey, Eva

Eva: I'd rather eat a live buffalo.

Kenny just looks at the ground then scans the girls.

Kenny: Ok, uh, lets see…. Emily?

Emily: Sure!

Kenny: Sweet.

Chris: Chef, go tell the rest that they needa hurry up, its getting dark and if they get eaten by bears, its "appartently my fault".

Chef walks away.

Chef: *over lound speaker* Yo, lazy punks! Get your butts past this finish line. Only 7 spots left.

--

As Teresa runs, almost on her 17th km, she is passed by Jim on his board, who has Melanie holding onto him, looking nervous.

Teresa: Oh come on! How does it even support their weight?

She is then passed by Owen, who is running with a determined look on his face, mumbling: "must impress Izzy, must impress Izzy", as Izzy sits on his shoulders yelling: "Mush my beautiful blubberhound, Mush!"

Teresa: The fat guy!? Seriously?

As Trent and Gwen cross the finish line, panting and tired. Chris congratulates them.

Chris: Great job, guys. Where is Leshawna and Harold?

Trent: *pant* Lashawna stopped for a drink*pant*

Then Jim and Melanie skate in.

Chris: Dude you used your board!? That's sick! Oh and extra points for the passenger.

Chris points to Melanie, who looks kinda sick, and is using Jim for support, who smiles, nods, and goes to sit down.

Leshawna then passes, still carrying Harold.

Geoff: Uh, is the dude ok?

Leshawana: Yeah, he just ran into a tree, knocked himself out.

Chris: 1 spot left!

Then, the campers all see Owen, sprinting towards the finish line, with Izzy on his head and Justin and Heather right behind them. As all the campers cheer for him, Owen, attempting to be a hero, picks up Izzy over his head, ready to hurl her over the finish line, but Heather had come prepared. She whips out a large rock and throws it at Owen, hitting him the head, causing him to drop Izzy and fall over 10 yards from the finish line. As Heather jumps off a surprised Justin's shoulders, she bounces of Owen's chubby back (causing him to fart) and propels herself over the line.

Heather: Later, tubby!

As Izzy runs at her and dives yells warcries, she just ducks, causeing the redhead to fly into a tree, with an "Ommph!". Minutes later DJ and Katie cross followed by the others, as Chef puts up a poster on the side of the mess hall with the standings:

**Emily**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Geoff**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Kenny**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Jim**

**Melanie**

**Leshawna**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**--**

**15. Izzy**

**16. Justin**

**17. Owen**

**18. Katie**

**19. DJ**

**20. Teresa**

**21. Ezekiel**

**22. Sadie**

**23. Cody**

**24. Walter**

**25. Noah**

**26. Tyler**

**27. Lindsay**

**28. Beth**

10 minutes later, the poster peels off showing a picture off Chef in a ballerina costume on the back.

Chris: Ok, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Kenny, and Emily, report to the beach where you will be served your romantic dinners. Everyone else, head to the mess hall for your, uh, regular dinners.

Leshawna: Dude you must be trippin, there is nothing regular about that slop.

Chris: Oh, and later tonight will be the bonfire ceremony, so you 14 losers, go vote in the Confession Cam ASAP.

--

As the beach is shown, it actually looks quite nice. There are lights hanging from nearby trees and Chef is playing a harp in his tuxedo. The 3 tables are set up a good distance from each other so the couples can have their privacy.

Geoff and Bridgette are indeed eating salads as Geoff tells her about some of his wild parties as she listens, interested. Courtney and Duncan's table is kind of akward due to Courtney not wanting to talk.

Duncan: Ok, whats the deal? Why aren't you talking?

Courtney: I don't know, Duncan. You just never really formally invited me to this

Duncan: Pshh whatever…

The delinquent hops out his seat, gets on one knees and takes his girlfriend's hand.

Duncan:*sarcastic* Princess, will you accompany to dinner?

Courtney: Gah, close enough.

--

Kenny and Emily were having a much easier time talking as they saw each other more as friends. They were engaged in a conversation about Canadian hockey teams.

--

Geoff: So Bridge, if you could vote tonight, who would you vote for?

Bridgette: Well Heather and Eva are immune so I don't know. I haven't gotten to know any of the new people, and DJ, Cody, Beth, and Lindsay are my friends. I don't really know Tyler, Sadie, Katie or Justin. So it'd be between Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Noah. I mean, Ezekiels a creep, Izzys insane, and Noahs a jerk, but I think Id vote for Owen. I mean, hes a nice guy and all, but he won last season and is probably gonna be a threat. How about you?

Geoff: Uh, I guess I agree. I'd probably vote for Justin. Dude was helpin Heather, that can't be good.

Bridgette nods and they finish their meal.

--

**Confession Cam:**

Noah: I vote for that crazy girl, She scares me……

Tyler: I know you're a great guy and all, but man, you're a big threat! You gotta go bud.

Walter: Uhm, that little guy seems mean.

--

Chris: There are 14 campers sitting in front of me, but only 13 marshmallows on my plate. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never come back. EVER!

Noah, sitting contently on his stump cocks an eyebrow.

Noah: Psh, we already came back, like three times

Chris: Just shutup. Ok, the first marshmallow goes to… DJ!

"Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel."

"Tyler, Walter, Katie…"

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to….. Teresa… Izzy, Cody. Sadie!

"EEEEEE!"

Chris: 2 marshmallows left…..

Noah looked calm and smug, Owen was covering his eyes with his hands, and Justin slouched a little on his stump, straight faced.

Chris: Noah!....... Owen, Justin. This is the final marshmallow. One of you will be leaving TDT tonight. And the final marshmallows goes to……

………………….

……………………………..

…………. Justin….."

The model caught the marshmallow, a grin spreading across his face. Owen slumped in his chair, looking at the ground sadly as DJ patted him on the shoulder.

Dj: Sorry dude, its nothing personal, you're just such a big threat now that you've a season

Owen: I understand

Izzy: Gah! This is madness! You shall not take my man away!

As the red head pounced at Chris, she was caught by Chef, who struggled to keep the teen in place.

As Owen grabbed his bags and began to head off, he smiled as he saw his friends offering comfort.

Owen: Nah, I'm ok guys! I mean, I'm gonna miss you guys, but seriously, Playa De Losers has a buffet! That's even better than the food they serve here!

As the heavy teen walked down the dock, Izzy who had escaped from Chef, tackled him.

Izzy: Oh come here you big tubby!

As I zzy planted one on her man, Heather smiled triumphantly and turned to Justin.

Heather: These people are pathetic. Taking them out will be easier than making Cody wet himself.

Justin looked confused at the last comment, but then smiled evilly and nodded.

As Owen climbed into the boat, he had trouble so Chef pushed him in, making him fart in his face.

Chef: Gah, tubby! What you been eatin fool?

Owen: Bacon?

As the boat drove away, everyone waved to Owen, feeling sorry for him, and Izzy, who was trying to swim after the boat.

Chris: Ok campers. Get some rest, tomorrow is your 2nd preliminary challenge, and trust me, you'll need your strength. Oh and the sleeping arrangements are as followed:

**In the old Gopher girl cabin:** Gwen, Bridgette, Melanie, Lindsay, Teresa, and Heather. (Bridgette, Gwen and Lindsay groan)

**In the old Gopher guy cabin:** Geoff, DJ, Trent, Duncan, Jim, Kenny, and Noah.

DJ and Geoff high five as Noah throws his hands in the air.

Noah: Oh god, its like a freakin frat house!

**In the old Bass guy cabin:** Justin, Cody, Walter, Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel.

**In the old Bass girl cabin:** Sadie, Beth, Courtney, Eva, Katie, Emily, and Leshawna

Gwen groans and walks off, with Trent right behind her. Bridgette, Geoff and DJ shrug and follow them, but DJ stops feeling like a 5th wheel, asks Katie if she would want to come. Katie looks at Sadie hopefully, who shrugs and says "go ahead, I'm goin to bed anyway". As Katie and DJ head off with the other couples, Duncan flips Courtney over his shoulder and walks off with her while she yells for him to put her down……….

--

**Votes:**

Walter: Noah

Cody: Justin

Owen: Ezekiel

Tyler: Owen

Noah: Izzy

Sadie: Owen

Katie: Owen

Izzy: Justin

Lindsay: Sadie

Beth: Owen

DJ: Owen

Teresa: Tyler

Ezekiel: Owen

Justin: Owen

--

Owen: 7

Justin: 2

Tyler: 1

Noah: 1

Izzy: 1

Ezekiel: 1

Sadie: 1

Ok, so that concludes the 3rd chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to all Owen fans, but that is how I see it would go.

**Please Please Please Review. **

**Oh, and any ideas for challenges later on, email me.**


	4. King of the Ring

I don't own TDI. I own TDT. I don't own the characters. I wish I owned a walrus.

--

**Total Drama Takedown**

Chris: Last time, on Total drama Takedown:

We met up with our 22 old campers, and these 6 new dudes. Not much happened, as I just sent them on a 20 Km run while I ate nachos with Chef. Mmmm nachos…… Oh well, yeah, Heather and Justin teamed up to knock out Owen and put him up for elimination. Despite being large and loveable, the big guy was voted off due to being a threat. As we head into the 2nd round of the prelims, we will be testing the campers' strength, mentally and physically. Hehe, so tune in for this episode of TDT!

--

As the sun rises, the old Gopher guy cabin was a huge mess. Duncan is hanging off a bunk backwards, tied in his sheets. Geoff is lying on the floor next to DJ, who is face down. Bunny is lying on DJ's back, with a lampshade on his head. Trent is asleep sitting against the wall, with his guitar on his lap. Jim's legs are sticking out from under a bed, and he is mumbling "Melanie". And Noah is asleep in his bed, book perched on his face. Chef then bursts through the door.

Chef: Yo, freaks! Challenge is in like, 10 minutes. Ya missed breakfast.

Noone moves, so Chef leaves and comes back with a water gun.

Chef: Prepare to be annihilated, punks!

Outside the cabin, Chris and the rest of the campers wait as screams are heard and the guys run out, soaked.

Geoff: Dudes insane!

DJ: I think he tried to eat bunny……

Chef: I just wanted to pet it fool!

Chris: Come on people! Its like…. 7 O'clock, you should've been up hours ago!

Noah: Well we would've, but some people decided to through a party. On the first night!

Jim: Awww dude. Why wasn't I invited?

Noah face palms as Chris instructs them to the beach.

Duncan: Dude, we're in our boxers.

Chris: Do I look like I care?

--

_*At the beach*_

Chris: Ok, so are you ready to play some King of the Ring!?

Beth: Uhm, what?

Chris: Ok, do you see this circle in the sand? You will be put in it with one other person. First one to leave the circle loses. Comprende amigos?

All the campers look lost.

Chirs: God, come on! Ok this will be sort of like a tournament. I will put two of you in the ring at the time, you will have to battle is out until one person leaves the ring. While in the ring, anything goes. Cept for you *points to Duncan, who smirks*. If you win a match, you are safe, if you lose you will go onto another match. Last person standing takes an all expense paid trip to the dock of shame!

Noah groans.

Noah: Great. I get to go up against you freaks in a deathmatch.

Harold: *wheeze* I will own you all with my skillz!

Tyler: Oh you're on bro!

Chris: Ok first round matchups. Oh and these have been picked randomly:

Noah vs Eva

Chef snickers

Noah: Hate you people.

Duncan vs Lindsay

Tyler vs Ezekiel

Katie vs Teresa

Sadie vs Bridgette

Courtney vs Harold

" Im gonna pulverize him!"

Walter vs DJ

Geoff vs Trent

Jim vs Justin

Heather vs Leshawna

" Queeny goin down!"

Gwen vs Melanie

Emily vs Izzy vs Beth

Kenny vs Cody

Emily: Wait, my match has 3 people?

Chris: We have an odd number, didn't know what to do, unless one of you wants to vs Chef* He shows up in a tight wrestling uniform*

Emily: No, we're good!

Izzy: Hahahahhaha Ima kill everyone

Emily gulps as Beth hides behind her.

Lindsay: Im versing Dougie?

Duncan: I'm versing her?

Tyler: Yo dog, you touch my girl, You'll be entering my land, the land of uh…. Pain! Yeah, the land of pain!

Duncan: Well I won't, and since you'll probably get beaten down by prarie boy, I'll see you in the 2nd round.

Tyler: I'll be there

Lindsay: Uhm, Taylor? I think that scary kid might eat you.

--

Chris: Eva, Noah. Into the circle.

Noah gulps and edges in, while Eva walks in cracking her knuckles.

Chef walks in with his referee uniform on.

Chef: Lets get it on.

He blows the whistle and Eva charges at Noah while the other campers cringe. Noah whips out his book and throws it at the superwoman, but she lowers her head and charges through it, ripping it in half.

Noah: Oh lord…..

The bookworm then takes off screaming like a girl, out of the ring, but Eva continues to chase him.

Chris: Well, I guess Eva wins. Ok, next match. Duncan, Lindsay.

Duncan walks in, looking bored, as Lindsay doesn't seem to know whats going on.

As the whistle blows, Duncan quickly steps out of the ring. As he walks away, he points to Tyler.

Chris: Lindsay,hahaha, wins! Ok, Ezekiel and Tyler, get your butts in here.

The whistle blows, and Tyler charges at Ezekiel, who sticks his leg out, tripping Tyler and sending him flying into Lindsay.

Ezekiel: Sorry bud.

Chris: And the win goes to the prarie man! Ok Katie vs Teresa.

Katie skips in, followed by Teresa.

Chef: Cat fight! Get it on!

Teresa runs at Katie and pounces on her, delivering many slaps to the face. Eventually, Katie brings up her leg and kicks Teresa in the gut, jetting her off of her. Katie then dives at her, but she rolls to the side, causing Katie to fly out of the ring and face plant. As Sadie tries to revive her friend, Chris announces the next match.

Chris: Teresa wins, ok Sadie vs Bridgette

As the bigger girl struggles to leave her friend, DJ steps in and assures her that he will watch over Katie until her match is over.

Geoff: Go Bridge!

Just as the whistle blows, Bridgette jogs over to Sadie, and pushes her out of the ring quickly.

Chris: Bridgette wins

Geoff: Nice one, babe.

As Bridgette blows Geoff a kiss, Sadie runs over to Katie to see that DJ has revived her and they are standing next to each other. She smiles sadly and walks away slowly.

DJ: Yo, Sadie, wanna come watch the next match with us?

Sadie: Nah, its cool.

--

**Confession cam:**

Sadie:Katie's so lucky to have a great guy like DJ crushing on her. But then again, I have my own little prarie man…..

Duncan: Can't believe that doof jock would ever think he could take me. Oh well, I guess I'll just show him why he shouldn't be messin with the big dogs *Pounds hand into fist*

--

Chris: Haha, this one should be great. Harold, Courtney, lets go. Chef, have the paramedics nearby.

Harold nods and walks into the ring, trembling. Courtney hugs Duncan and sprints into the ring, jumping up and down with anticipation.

Harold: Can't we just talk about this?

Courtney: I'm gonna totally kill you!

As the nerd gulps, the whistle blows and Courtney rockets toward him. She jumps at him and strangles him. When his terrified face turns blue, she jams him into the ground and punches him in the stomach, hard. Harold grabs her, and gently tosses her off him, as he turns and tries to crawl out of the ring, but the CIT jumps on his back and begins smashing his face into the sand. Once she had enough, she lifted him over her head, and threw him at Ezekiel, who was crushed.

Courtney:*pant* I don't like Cheaters

Duncan: That's my girl! Show that nerd whos boss!

As Sadie helps Ezekiel up, Leshawna tries to revive her boyfriend from a terrible state, as she glares at Courtney.

--

**Confession cam:**

Leshawna: Crazy CIT almost killed my man! Shes goin down!

Harold: *wheeze* Pain

Tyler: Duncan is so goin down!

--

Chris: Hahahahaha, Courtney wins! Chef, get Harold to the medical tent. Ok, DJ, Walter, into the ring guys.

DJ smiles down at Katie, and walks into the ring, waving at Walter, who is nervous to be against the muscle bound teen.

The whistle blows and Walter runs at DJ, diving at his legs. DJ, surprised by this sudden bolt of energy, cannot react in time and is flipped. Walter pushes the large dude out of the ring quickly, avoiding a potential leg swipe.

Chris: And the winner is… Walter?

DJ quickly gets up to congratulate his opponent.

DJ: Gotta hand it to ya bro, that was pretty sick.

Walter: Thanks man.

Cody gives his friend a high five, as DJ is patted on the back by Geoff and hugged by Katie, who had been holding bunny.

Chris: Ok, Geoff vs Trent

As the two boys walk into the ring, grinning at each other, Gwen walks up next to Bridgette.

Gwen: My man has so got this

Bridgette: Haha Trent? Geoffs gonna crush him

Gwen: I wouldn't be so sure……

Bridgette: Wanna bet?

Gwen: Your o- *Trent is rocketed over her head, screaming*

Bridgette: Pay up

Gwen: *Grumble* Get in the weight room, Trent!

Bridgette runs over to Geoff and jumps into his arms.

Bridgette: Hey you big, strong, man…..

Geoff: Hey pretty lady……..

Bridgette: Hows about we have our own little wrestling match?

Within seconds they are rolling around on the ground, making out.

Chris: *Looks at Bridgette and Geoff, creped out* Uhm, Geoff wins. Ok, Justin, Jimmy boy. Lets get er done!

Jim walks into the ring, mellowed out, while Justin seems semi-determined. Right as the whistle blows Justin's shirt is torn to pieces and Jim's jaw drops. He points to Justin and turns to Trent outside the ring.

Jim: Hes a hottie

Trent: Dude, go fight him!

As Jim turns back, he is met by a slick punch to the jaw, and goes down.

Leshawna: OOOO, that gotta hurt!

Melanie: Jim, get up! Don't be fooled by his sexy bod, hes pure evil!

Jim's eyes pop open as he hears Melanie's voice. He struggles to get up, but makes it up and wobbles towards Justin.

Jim: Dude, sorry, but ima kill ya. Is that cool with you?

Once again, he is met by a punch to the face, and goes down. Justin gives him a kick to the gut before picking him up and tossing him out of the ring.

Chris: Dude! Harsh much? Oh well, sexy wins. Is the dude alive?

Melanie: Gahh, I got it.

Chris: Whatever. Ok, Leshawna, Heather. Let the death match begin!

Leshawna walks into the ring, shaking her head and smiling, as Heather seems very confident.

Leshawna: Honey, you've had this comin ever since you made me toss you off that cliff.

Heather: Pssh, you've had this comin since you were born.

Leshawna: Oh that is it!

The whistle blows and Heather turns and nods at Justin. Leshawna doesn't notice this and charges at the queen bee. Just as Leshawna comes within reach, Justin, who is standing behind Heather, pours water on his bare chest. Harold, who is in a cast from his beating, attempts to knock Justin over, but just ends up falling backwards with a geeky yelp. Leshawna, in mid-run looks up at Justin, stunned, then looks down and notices she has run out of the ring.

Heather: Looks like someone couldn't handle the pressure, huh?

Leshawna: OO you gon get-

Bridgette: Leshawna! Shes not worth it. Come on, your boyfriend hurt himself again.

Chris: Tough loss Leshawna, Heather wins! Ok, Melanie, Gwen, into the ring.

Chef: Get it on!

Trent: Go Gwen, take her out like you took out that physco killer!

Jim: Come on Mel! Beat her like bacon

The skater turns her head in slight shock.

Melanie: Wait, what?

Jim: I dunno, just win.

Within seconds, Gwen is on Melanie's back, covering her eyes, as she runs around in circles. Eventually, Gwen is flipped off and into Trent's arms.

Gwen: Damn

Trent: Well, at least it looks like I've won this situation

Gwen: *Looks up at him, smirking*What are you, Geoff?

Trent: Does that mean I get a kiss?

Gwen: Why don't you ask Kenny?

Upon hearing his name, Kenny turns around.

Trent: Wait, why him?

Gwen: Hes closest?

Trent: Whatever babe. Kenny, do I get a kiss?

Kenny: Dude, I'm not gonna kiss you

Trent: I mean from her!

Kenny: Oh, uh, sure.

As she kisses him, Beth is launched past them, followed by Emily. Izzy is running around in circles screaming.

Izzy: Owen, if your out there, that was for you, you big, sexy, doughnut man!

Chris: Well ok then, Izzy wins, no surprise there. Well, Kenny, Cody, go kill each other!

Cody: Can do!

Kenny: *smiles*Your on, little man!

Whistle blows and Cody and Kenny run at each other, headfirst. They hit heads and both go down, knocked out.

Ezekiel: Chris, how we settle this, eh?

Chris: Shut it, homeschool, I'm thinking……. Well, I guess we'll wait till they wake up.

**7 hours later**

Cody's eyes open. He looks around, seeing everyone sleeping. He sees Bridgette sleeping on Geoff, Gwen on Trent, Courtney on Duncan, Katie on DJ-

Cody: _Wait, WTF, when did they become a couple, oh well they're cute together._

-Lindsay on Tyler, Chris on Chef-

Cody: _Ok, this is getting creepy_

He stands up and looks where he is. He is still in the ring, with Kenny across from him. Kenny is still out cold. Cody's jaw then drops when as he continues to look around, Beth and Justin, snuggling up together, asleep. His Beth. Sexy Justin.

Cody: Bitch! Beth, I thought what we had was special! _Wait, shes asleep, screw it, I'll handle that later. Right now, I need to keep myself in the competiton._

He picks up a stick, and throws it at Chris. It bonks him off his head, and he wakes up and looks at Cody lazily.

Chris: What?

Cody: First of all, look down

The young man, annoyed, looks down and sees he is sleeping with Chef.

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This woke up everyone else, including Kenny. Beth sees she is with Justin, scrambles up, and looks at Cody nervously.

Cody: Screw it, Beth. I already saw you.*Is pushed out of the ring by Kenny, who says sorry and joins the other campers*

Beth: Cody, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep there. We were talking, and hes just so, so….

Harold: Sexy?

Sadie: Beautiful?

Chef: Masculine?

Beth: Well, yes. I'm sorry Cody.

Cody looks down sadly.

Cody: No, its my fault. You've changed since the first season. Your just not interested in me anymore.

Beth just walks away, sadly. DJ and Trent both give him pats on the back, as Gwen and Bridgette give him hugs.

Trent: It'll be okay, dude. You'll find someone else.

Cody: No. No I won't. I'm a geek. Beth thought I was cute, I got lucky. Now I'm done. I'm done trying to get girls, rejection hurts, being cheated on with a model kills.

Cody just walks away, in a different direction than Beth did.

**Confession Cam:**

Ezekiel: I don't know much about relationships, eh. But I do know that cheating is real bad. Poor guy.

DJ: Awww man! Cody is such a nice guy. I hate to see stuff like this happen.

Beth: I feel so bad! I don't even know what happened, me and Justin were just talking, and all of a sudden I was sleeping on him!

Gwen: God, Beth is a bitch. I don't even care if Cody goes back to hitting on me, I just hope he's ok.

--

Chris: Yo, Cody! Your still in this tournament, if you don't get back by your next match, you're butts off this island!

Cody: Whatever!

Kenny: Uhm, I'll give him my win.

Chris: Gah, well the dude got cheated on. I'll let it slide for now. Ok second round!

**Music montage:**

* Shows Duncan punching Tyler across the face*

*Shows Katie and Sadie crying and Chris yelling at them*

*Shows DJ throwing Noah out of the ring*

*Shows Jim giving Harold a wet willie*

*Shows Kenny having Trent in a headlock*

*Shows Emily jumping over Leshawna and pushing out of the ring*

*Shows Gwen kneeing Beth in the back*

**End Music Montage**

Chris: Ok, here we are in the third round! Who we got left, Chef?

Chef: Uh, let me see. Ok, the chubby twin, nerd girl, music pimp man, big loud girl, lanky nerd guy, bookworm, and loser jock.

Chris: So Sadie, Beth, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Noah, and Tyler?

Chef: Whatever

Chris: Ok lets see… Trent vs Tyler, Harold vs Noah, Leshawna vs Beth vs Sadie. Ok Trent, Tyler, come on in.

Tyler: Bring it on, Stevie wonder!

Trent: What?

Gwen: Kick his ass, Trent!

Whistle blows and Tyler runs at Trent. Trent ducks and Tyler trips over him into a tree. Trent pumps his fists into the air, until a random cow falls out of the tree and lands on him.

Chris: Trent wins, Chef get him to the infirmiry. And where did the cow come from?

Chef: * To cow* How many times I gotta tell you Shirley? Stay in your pen!

As the big man drags away Trent and "Shirley" Chris tells Harold and Noah to get in the ring.

Harold: Time to unleash my wicked skills!

Noah: Don't mean to burst you're bubble Chuck Norris, but your in a body cast.

As Noah lazily walks toward Harold, the tall nerd bursts out of the cast and karate chops Noah on the head.

Harold: I'm a quick healer. Gosh!

Chris: Hahaha, Harold wins! Ok Beth, Sadie, Leshawna. Into the ring, last one standing is safe.

Gwen and Bridgette start to get nervous.

Gwen: I don't know, Bridge. Leshawna's not doing too good today.

Bridgette: I'm sure she'll be fine, Gwen.

Inside the ring, Leshawna is on top of Sadie, slapping her, when Beth pushes her off and she rolls out of the ring.

Bridgette: Ok, now I'm nervous.

Beth is thrown out shortly after.

Chris: Sadie, you are safe.

Katie: EEEEE!

Ezekiel: Uhm, good job, eh.

Sadie: Thanks, hehehe

Chris: Ok, Tyler vs Leshawna, Beth vs Noah.

As the match starts, Tyler and Leshawna run at each other, but Tyler trips, causing Leshawna to kick him in the face and fall on him. As she twists he leg, he notices they are right on the border of the ring.

Tyler: Sorry bout this

Tyler rolls her to the side, causing her to fall out of the ring. Harold, from the sidelines was freaking out.

--

**Confession cam:**

Leshawna: Today is just not my lucky day, huh? I can't believe I'm letting this money slip away just like that.

Harold: Gosh this sucks! Somehow Leshawna has ended up in the final two and if she loses one more match, shes off the island! I think I'm breaking out in hives!*itches self*

--

Noah decides he needs to win his match against Beth. She runs at him, anger in her eyes. Noah's eyes get intense for a split second as he he grabs the farm girl and spins her out of the ring.

Geoff: Dude! Who knew you had it in you?

Noah: I'm gonna go take a nap.

As Noah walks off, Chris announces the final match.

Chris: Ok, Beth, Leshawna. Whoever loses this match is leaving the island tonight. Goodluck, and….. Go!

From the sidelines, Gwen and Trent were clinging together nervously, as were Bridgette and Geoff. Harold was taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. Beth and Leshawna calmly approach each other. Suddenly Leshawna's hand reaches out and fiercely slaps Beth across the face, causing her to fall down.

Leshawna: That was for Cody

Beth: You know what? Screw it! Everyone already hates me, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Leshawna: Say what now?

Beth gets off the ground and pounces on Leshawna. Beth begins to slap her repeatedly, hard. With each slap, everyone flinches. Leshawna struggles, but eventually finds enough strength to throw the farm girl off her her. She tries diving on Beth, but Beth is agile and rolls out of the way. Leshawna, knowing it is over, frowns, waiting for the final blow to come. Beth, brings back her leg, ready to kick Leshawna out of the ring. Her determined face then turns to a sad one, and she slowly brings her leg down.

Heather: Beth, what are you doing?! Finish her!

Beth: No! She was always nice to me before! Why should I get her eliminated now!

Heather: Cause if you don't, you're out?

Beth thinks this over quickly, and slowly nudges Leshawna out of the ring.

Chris: It seems Beth is the winner, Leshawna, I'm sorry to say that you're time on Total Drama Takedown is up.

Beth: I'm sorry, Leshawna.

Leshawna: Naw, sweetie. It ain't your fault, one us had to go and I guess you just wanted it more…. Omph!

Leshawna is attacked by a monster hug from Harold.

Harold: No!! Please don't go! I beg of you!

Leshawna: Listen Harold, I'm really happy that I rethought our relationship and we got back together, but honey, I gotta leave. Now you gotta win this thing, for you, and for me. I'll be cheerin for you all the way, hon.

The big girl then lifts the nerd of his feet and gives him a big, wet kiss.

Leshawna: I'll see you later baby.

Leshawna then hugs Trent and Bridgette, high fives Geoff and DJ, but stops at Gwen.

Gwen: Leshawna, I'll miss you girl.

Leshawna: Gwen, ya'll known you'll always be my homegirl, but before I go I gotta ask you a couple favors. First, make sure that witch Heather does not last more than 3 challenges on this island. Second, make sure you fix my homeboy Cody up, he's really down. Lastly, girl, you gotta keep that crazy CIT from killing my Harry.

Gwen: Done and done. Have fun at Playa De Losers.

Leshawna*walking down dock* I will girl, I will.

--

As Leshawna rides away on the boat, waving, her friends sadly stand on the dock and wave back. Harold is trying to hold back tears, which makes Courtney smile.

Courtney: Tough luck, Harold

Harold just looks at the ground yells "Gosh!" and goes to bed.

--

As Heather sits in her cabin, filing her nails, the door creaks open. Heather looks up and smiles.

Heather: I expected you would show up

????: I wanna be in your alliance. I have a target on my back and need to stay in this competition.

Heather: Well, I don't know. You double crossed me before…… What the heck, you got Leshawna out, I might consider it…………

Beth: Yay! I won't let you down, Heather.

As the now evil farm girl runs out of the cabin, Heather laughs to herself.

--

**Confession cam:**

Heather: Psshh, there is NO chance I'm gonna let her stay with me after what she did last season. She is gone the first chance I get.

--

**Voted off list: **Owen, Leshawna

--

Ok so Leshawna is done. Sorry to all her fans, but I'm trying to get some of the spotlight on the less important characters for now.

**Please Review**


	5. You snooze, you looze

**Total drama Takedown**

**--**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Takedown:

The campers headed to the beach and played a game I like to call King of the ring. A rivalry between Tyler and Duncan brewed, as Walter won the respect of fellow camper DJ. Courtney put a Harold in a body cast and Trent was crushed by Chef's pet cow. The elimination, which was decided by the challenge, came down to Beth, who had cheated on Cody with Justin, and Leshawna. The bull within Beth came out as she took down loud lady Leshawna and sent her home, much to Harold's dismay.

So will Cody overcome his pain? Will Ezekiel finally tell Sadie he likes her? Will Chef stop saying random weird stuff? All three are doubtful, but stick around anyway to see on this episode of Total Drama Takedown.

--

* In the mess hall, morning of the next challenge*

Walter: Has anyone seen Cody lately?

Tyler: Yeah, I don't think he came back to the cabin last night.

Trent: I'm startin to get worried about the dude. We got a challenge today and if he screws up people might vote him off.

Just then the door opens and Cody walks in and sits at a table, alone.

DJ: Cody, dude. Where ya been?

Cody:…. Around, I guess…..

Chris: Ok campers, your 3rd challenge is today, so eat up!

Jim: *Pokes food, and it jiggles* Think I'll go foodless, dude.

Bridgette: So what's the challenge?

Chris: Ok, well first things first. For this challenge we will disband into 6 separate teams, two teams will have 5, while the rest will have 4. We will decide the teams using captains. Captains are as follows:

Noah

Lindsay

DJ

Trent

Izzy

And Courtney.

So finish up breaky and meet us outside in 5.

--

Chris: Ok, Noah, what's your first pick?

Noah: *Raises eyebrow*Uh, Eva.

Lindsay: Tyler! *points to Jim*

Tyler: I'm Tyler!

Lindsay: Oh well, you then.

DJ: Yo, I'll take my boy Geoff.

Geoff: Cheeyah! Let's do it bro!

Trent: Gwen

Izzy: Ahahahah, um, Walty! He got skillz!

Walter: I don't really have skillz, but I'm cool with that.

Courtney: Duncan!

Noah: Emily

Lindsay: Bertha!

DJ: Bridgette

Geoff: Let's do it babe!

Trent: Codemeister!

Cody slowly walks over to them sadly.

Izzy: Kenny! He gon kill you all!

Courtney: Melanie

Noah: Uhm, skater dude.

Lindsay: Terry!

Teresa: My name is Teresa!

DJ: Katie

Katie: EEEEEEEE! Can we have Sadie next!?

DJ: Sure….

Trent: Uh… Ezekiel

Izzy: Harold! Master of Kung Fu!

Harold: Yes, master! I shall reveal my awesome skills!

Courtney: Ugh, Justin….

Chris: Ok, that leaves Heather and Sadie….. Heather, go with Izzy's team…. Sadie go with Trent's.

Sadie: Nooo! I'm not with Katie!

Chris: Its for one challenge! Chill! Oh, and choose your teams names….

Noah: Scientific theories…..

Eva: What kind of stupid name is that!

Lindsay: The prettyful muffins!

DJ: The bunnies

Katie: Can they be pink?

Geoff: And rockin!

DJ: Ok, the pink, rockin bunnies!

Chris: Weird, but catchy…..

Trent: The musical gothic prarie people.

Chris: That's even more catchy!

Izzy: The psycho killer mutant bananas!!!! Rawr!

Chef: I like that one……

Courtney: The CIT's

Melanie: Dumb……..

Courtney: Well I was one!

**Teams:**

**Scientific Theories-**

Noah

Eva

Emily

Jim

**The Prettyful Muffins-**

Lindsay

Tyler

Beth

Teresa

**The Pink Rockin Bunnies-**

DJ

Geoff

Bridgette

Katie

**The Musical Gothic Prarie People-**

Trent

Gwen

Cody

Ezekiel

Sadie

**The Psycho Killer Mutant Bananas-**

Izzy

Walter

Kenny

Harold

Heather

**The CIT's-**

Courtney

Duncan

Melanie

Justin

--

Chris: Ok, now that we have your teams, here's the challenge. It's a relay race. Your first team member will start on the beach holding an ostrich egg. They will go through my obstacle course, then pass off the egg to your next teammate on the beach shore. You will get your choice of water vehicle depending on how fast you get there. There is a motor boat, a canoe, a sailboat, a jet ski, an octopus, and a surfboard. This teammate will travel to a small island about a mile off the coast, where you're third teammate will wait. This teammate will swim back to the island, hahahaha, and pass the egg to your fourth teammate. This teammate will ride an animal across the coast of the beach, to the finish line. The animals are a horse, a bear, a huge turtle named Big Johnny, Shirley the cow, a deer, and a cheetah. If your egg breaks, you are automatically up for elimination.

Noah: Wait, a cheetah? Isn't that dangerous?

Chris: Yes, we had Chef go to Africa and capture it from the wild a few months ago.

Izzy: Ima ride me a cheetah!! Bwahaha!

Chris: For the teams with five, you will have two people riding in your water vehicle. Last 3 teams to finish will vote a person off, the teams that are invincible get to go on a cruise for a day…..Any questions?

Teresa: Yeah, ca-

Chris: Too bad….. You have a half an hour to get your players at their different stations

--

Standing in front of the obstacle course was Emily, Teresa, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, and Justin. The obstacle course was similar from Chef's the previous season. It started with 3 walls and ropes, followed by a rope swing over a alligator pit, A large, slippery, mud hill, followed by climbing a rope onto a tall structure, which you would hangline off of to reach your partner.

Geoff: *Gulp* Hehehe… This should be fun….

Teresa: Ditto.

Chris: Ok, lets get this thing goin! Ready…… Set……. Go!

All six campers busted off the line and over the first wall, then over the second. They all made it over the third wall, except for Harold who flipped over and landed on his head with a "Gosh!" Gwen was ahead, followed by Emily, then Justin and Geoff. Teresa had fell into the alligator pit, and was now wrestling with an alligator. Gwen slipped half way up the mud hill, and took Emily, Geoff, and Justin down as she rolled down the hill, but somehow, all their eggs survived. They were passed by Harold, then Teresa, who both fell down the other side of the hill. As the 2 got up and made it to the ropes, Gwen and Geoff had already caught up and Emily was close behind. Gwen made it up first and hanglined down, holding her egg under her arm, which she gave to Ezekiel and Sadie in the motor boat. She was followed by Harold, who tripped, and fell off the entire structure. His egg flew into the air, but was caught by Walter, who, with Heather, headed to the shore, and took the sail boat. Geoff came down next, followed by Emily, who passed their eggs to Katie and Noah. Noah took the jet ski, and Katie took the canoe. They were followed by Melanie paddling tiredly on a surfboard, and Beth riding on a rather speedy octopuses' head.

Beth: Good boy, Inky!

--

Ezekiel: Wow, this things fast, eh.

Sadie: Yeah, we'll be there in no time.

Ezekiel: So……. How are you and Katie doin back in Toronto, eh?

Sadie: Good, were growing apart a little. It's sad, but its also better for us to have our own lives, Ya'know?

Ezekiel: Yeah. Well its' for the better in my opinion, if that helps, eh.

Sadie: Well thanks.

Ezekiel leans on the side of the boat and puts his hands behind his head, trying to be cool Sadie turns from the wheel and smiles at him, but he loses balance and falls out backwards, to be run over by Noah on the jet ski. Sadie shrieks and pulls him back in.

Noah: Bwahahaha *cough* Oh god my throat!

Ezekiel: Catch that egghead, eh!

Sadie: Got it!

He then passes out as Sadie gets back to the wheel.

--

Walter: So…..

Heather: Don't talk to me, you goof.

Walter: Why you gotta be so mean?

Heather: Why you gotta be so fat?

Walter: Fine, if you wanna be a bitch, go ahead. See what happens when you get voted off……

Heather: Psh, doubtful.

--

As Bridgette, Trent, Duncan, Eva, Kenny, and Tyler sat on the small island, they wondered where their rides were.

Kenny: I founded a coconut!

Tyler: Lemme eat it, boy! I got no breakfast!

*Everyone looks at them weirdly*

Eva: Think the heats goin to their heads…….

Trent: Hey, dudes, I think I see something!

Kenny: It's Noah! He's on a jet ski.

Noah pulls up to the island and gives Eva the egg.

Noah: Go superwoman! Go!.. Ima go take a nap……

Duncan: Yo genius? We're on an island.

Noah: I'll find a way.

As Eva tucked the egg under her arm and dove into the lake, The speedboat could be seen in the distance, followed by the sailboat.

Ezekiel: Land Ho!

Sadie: Trent, heres the egg! Hurry up man!

As Trent swims away, a pissed off Walter hands Kenny the egg.

Walter: Just go, dude.

Bridgette: Wait, is that Beth. On an octopus?

Beth: Well, this is where I say goodbye, Inky. I shall see you later.

Inky: Bleep Bloop

Tyler: Lemme see that egg. Peace out guys!

As Tyler runs towards the water, Duncan trips him and he falls into the water, to be attacked by Inky.

Katie then shows up, followed by an exhausted Melanie.

Melanie: Just.. Take…. It….. Duncan!

Bridgette takes off into the water, at an intense speed, quickly passing Tyler.

Katie: She goes fast!

Sadie: Like a boat!

Ezekiel: Yup

--

**Confession Cam:**

Beth: I miss Inky…..

Noah: *asleep*

Walter: Wow! Heather's a bitch, man!

Heather: I don't like that Walter guy! I'm gonna take him out soon as get a chance!

--

As Eva hit land she grabbed the egg and crawled over to Jim, who grabbed it and jumped on the horse.

Jim: Yehaw, Mr. Horsey. We gon go fast!

As the horse jets off and Jim screams, Trent shows up, followed by Kenny. Trent passes out when he tries to stand up, and Kenny drags himself to Izzy, who jumps onto the cheetah, and rides away standing up on it.

Izzy: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! This is one wild rid-

Izzy flipped off the big cat and face planted into the sand, as the egg lands in the sand next to her. The cheetah turns around, laughs at her, and runs away. She is passed by Gwen, riding on a bear's shoulder's, screaming for her life.

Gwen: I am gonna die! It is going to eat me!

DJ: Go, Shirley, Go!

Shirley: Mooo!

DJ: True that, girl! True that!

--

As Tyler gives his egg to Lindsay, she has to make a hard choice between a deer that looks like it would fail a drug test, and Big Johnny.

Tyler: *Huff* Take…. The…… Steroid deer!

As Lindsay jumps on the turtle, Courtney quick comes up from behind and jumps on the deer, bursting off the line, faster than the cheetah.

--

**Confession Cam:**

Chef: Hehehe…. I cross- bred a deer with a cheetah…. And the legend was born……

--

Lindsay is 3 feet from where she left, sitting on the turtle.

Lindsay: Yippity Big Johnny! This is one wild ride!

--

Chris: Chef! Go find the cheetah!

Chef: Not until the big wimp guy gets here with Shirley!

"Dudes! Ima comin!"

Chris: and here comes our first, finisher, Jim, of The scientific Theories!

The speedy horse comes to a halt, shooting Jim into a tree.

Chris: OOOO, wipeout! Lets see if the egg survived that one!

Jim is curled into a ball, and when he opens up, the egg is not there.

Chris: Ow, tough luck, bud.

Jim: But dude! The eggs right there! *Points to Chef, who is holding it*

Chef: Wait, what? *looks down* How'd I get this thing? Oh well, Ima go cook it.

Chris: Aha, but he hasn't crossed the finish line, yet!

Jim: Dude no, come back!

Chris: sorry, dude

Gwen: Gah!!! Chris! Help me!

The goth is running towards the finish line, egg over her head, the bear 4 feet behind her.

Chris: *Deep voice*I pity the fool!* pulls out trank gun and fires it*

Gwen:Gah! What the hell, Chris!? You idiot! Ya shot me in the leg!

Chris: Oh crap!

The bear leans over Gwen, growling, when it is crushed.

DJ: Aha, taken down by the cow.

Shirley: Moo Moo!

Gwen: Thanks D- *passes out, drooling*

DJ: Uhm, what wrong with her…..

Chris: *holds up gun* Tranked……. But less about that, you have won invincibility for your team, dude!

DJ: Nice!

Izzy: Ima comin

Izzy runs down the beach, holding the egg above her head.

Izzy: Izzy is the champ!

Chris: And The psycho killer mutant bananas win immunity!

"This is totally against physics!"

DJ: Wow, that's one fast deer!

As the jacked deer runs down the beach, Courtney is unlucky enough to be on it's back.

Courtney: Get me off of this crazy thing!

As the deer gradually slows down, Courtney hops off it, and it falls over, knocked out.

Chris: *looks at it* Chef! How many times I gotta tell you!? Cross breeding is really messed up!

Chef: *Walks up* It's messed up, but it's fun. Did you see that thing go?

Chris: Whatever, dude. And the final team to win invincibility is The CIT's!

Courtney: Booyah!

--

* All campers are rounded up, in the mess hall*

Chris: Ok, so DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Izzy, Walter, Heather, Kenny, Harold, Courtney, Duncan, Melanie, and Justin. Go pack you're things, you've won yourselves a cruise! The rest of you, go vote for a loser and meet at the campfire pit in 15 minutes.

Katie: But I don't wanna go without Sadie!

Sadie: No, go have fun with you know who….

Katie: You mean DJ? *points to DJ, who is right next to her, smiling*

Sadie: Yes! Hmph, you ruin the fun!

**Confession Cam:**

Heather: Hehe, before I left, I had Justin do a little… Persuasion to get a certain someone voted off….

*Flashback*

*Shows Justin with his shirt off in front of Beth, Teresa, Eva, Emily, and Sadie.*

Trent: I'm not forgetting what Beth did the other day, dude!

Ezekiel: Eh, I don't know who to vote for….. Well, Eva's scary, I guess

Noah: Unintelligence is annoying….

--

Chris: Ok, there are 12 marshmallows on this plate, and 13 campers in front of me. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately get their stuff and leave the island. And they cannot-

Noah: Must I explain this every time, we already came back!

Chris: Oh, just screw it. Come get you're marshmallow, egghead.

Ok, Ezekiel, Trent, Tyler, Teresa. Da big Jim! Eva, Gwen, Sadie, Emily. The Codeinator!

Beth, Lindsay. This is the final marshmallow of the night…."

Tension was in the air. The two girls were clinging to each other. Tyler was clinging to Ezekiel, who didn't look too nervous, but tried to look nervous for Tyler.

Chris: And the tasty treat goes to……….

….. Beth…..

Beth: Yippy… Oh, I'm sorry Lindsay.

Lindsay: It's ok, Bertha… Come here Tyler.

Tyler picks his girl friend off the ground and gives her a hug, followed by a kiss.

Tyler: Lindsay….. I can't believe they voted you off! I'm like…. Shocked! And I'm gonna miss you babe.

Lindsay: I'm gonna miss you, too, Ty.

As Lindsay walks off the dock and onto the boat, she turns and waves to her fellow campers as the boat takes off.

Tyler, like Harold had, slumps, and walks to his cabin.

Ezekiel: Poor guy, eh.

Cody nods sadly and walks off.

--

As Cody sits in his cabin alone, he hears laughter outside and what sounds like the voices of DJ, Trent, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Noah, Walter and Harold talking about going to hang out on the beach.

Cody: _I should be out there, I just haven't been in the mood to hang out lately. Stupid Beth, always acting so innocent then going and cheating on me like it's no big deal. Might as well go for a walk, let Tyler sit here and let Tyler go to bed. _I'm goin for a walk dude, I"ll see you in the morning.

Tyler: Peace out, bud.

The cabin door swings open and Cody walks out. Some of his fellow campers are indeed on the beach, Trent and Gwen are kissing, while DJ and Ezekiel talk with Katie and Sadie, and Walter, Noah and Harold are having a conversation. Cody sighs and walks the other way, not wanting to be social. He looks down while he walks, letting some tears flow from his eyes when he bumps into someone. He looks up and sees that new Teresa girl.

Teresa: Oh, sorry my bad

Cody: Naw, it's ok

Teresa: Hey, wait, you're that Cody guy, right. The depressed one?

Cody: I'm not depressed. I'm sad, there's a large difference there.

Teresa: Well maybe you shouldn't be so sad…..

Cody: You don't know what kind of position I'm in. I've been shot down my entire life and when I finally think I've found the right girl, she cheats on me.

Teresa: Well I've got it bad, too. Noone really seems to notice me. Everyone just sees me as "the flirty shallow car girl". Well I'm not, I'm more than that. So you should just suck it up and stop being a wimp.

Cody: Don't be such a drama queen. You're the one who needs to suck it up. If you think people see you as the flirty car girl, then show them you're more than the flirty car girl.

Teresa: You make no sense.

Cody: You make less sense.

Teresa: I hope you get voted off, you dumb tech geek.

Cody: At least I'm not a flirty car girl.

Teresa: At least I wasn't cheated on by a farm girl.

Cody:…… You're mean

Teresa: You're nerdy

Throughout this entire, dumb conversation, Cody hadn't noticed that the flirty car girl had backed him up against the back of his cabin, and she now had a flirty look on her face.

Cody: Can I finish my walk now?

-Omph

Teresa had tackled Cody onto the ground, and was now kissing him forcefully, but she pulled away long enough to say one thing:

Teresa: You're still nerdy.

--

**Votes:**

Tyler: Noah

Lindsay: Noah

Beth: Lindsay

Noah: Lindsay

Teresa: Lindsay

Eva: Lindsay

Emily: Lindsay

Ezekiel: Eva

Sadie: Lindsay

Jim: Eva

Cody: Beth

Trent: Beth

Gwen: Beth

--

Lindsay: 6

Beth: 3

Noah: 2

Eva: 2

**Voted off:** Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay

--

**Well, there's chapter 5, hope you liked it. Please review people! And send me emails about challenge ideas!**


	6. Escape from boney island

**Total Drama Takedown**

**--**

Chris: Last time on Total drama Takedown:

We had a relay race that included a crazy obstacle course, riding on an octopus, swimming a mile, and running over bears with Chef's pet cow. Some, like Eva and Beth, prospered, and some, like Harold and Tyler, did not. I tranked Gwen in the leg and Izzy fell off a cheetah. As for immunity, Courtney, DJ, and Izzy led their teams to victory, while the other 3 teams were put up for elimination. In the end, Heather and Justin persuaded the voting girls to vote off Lindsay, and the beautiful blond was the 3rd camper to leave the island this season.

Now today, today will be fun! So just sit back and watch to see which campers got their wilderness training, hehehe, on total drama takedown.

--

As Tyler lay in a bed in the middle of the forest, a raccoon sat on his chest and licked his face.

Tyler: Oh, Lindsay my babe, I knew you would come back to me. Noone can break the bond we share-

Oh my god! Get the hell off me you freakin rabbit thing"

As the Raccoon jumps on Tyler's face, knocking him into a nearby puddle, Justin falls off the top bunk landing on him and the raccoon, causing it to run away.

Tyler:*Has a black eye and his lip is bleeding* Awww, dude! I totally had that thing!

Justin raises an eyebrow, then looks around and shrugs.

Tyler: I don't know where we are dude….. Probably one of Chris' challenges.

Justin looks around, and pulls a note out of one of his pillows. He hands it to Tyler and the jock reads it aloud:

Tyler: _"Dear Tyler and sexy, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't in your cabin. This is today's challenge. You, as a team will need to find your way back to camp on your own. The last 4 teams to arrive back will be up for elimination. There are 2 sandwiches and a canteen under your mattress. Goodluck dudes._

_From, Chris."_

Justin grabs the food and signals for Tyler to follow him as he trudges through the woods.

--

DJ: This sucks, man.

Jim: I know, dude. I know.

DJ: Well, we better get movin, come on, bunny.

Jim: Well, like, where are we?

DJ: Hmm…. Maybe I can climb a tree and look around to check.

Jim: Smart thinkin, bro.

DJ tosses bunny to Jim, and begins climbing the nearest tree.

DJ: Ok, I'm at the top…. This is pretty high dude….. Getting kinda dizzy, I hate heights.

Jim: Just chill, out big man. It'll be ok. Just look around and climb down.

DJ: Ok, well I think I see a –

Jim: What the hell is that thing! It's like some sort of dinosaur duck!

DJ: What!!

DJ squints into the distance, and he indeed see the pterodactyl duck flying towards him, teeth bared.

DJ: I don't wanna die momma!

Jim: Jump, dude!

DJ: Oh man, oh man….

As DJ jumps off the tree screaming, the duck smashes into the tree and falls on top of DJ, who had made a crater in the ground from his intense fall.

Jim: That seemed like it hurt…..

DJ:*moan* I think… We're on….. Boney Island….

As the big Jamaican passes out, Jim lets out a freaked out scream.

Jim: DJ dude, wake up! What the hell is a boney island?! Dude!

--

Bridgette: Izzy, stop trying to start a fight with the porcupine, I'm sure it didn't mean to make fun of your new shoes.

Izzy: Gah! Liar! This thing is insane! Just look at how it walks.

The porcupine looks up at Izzy, confused.

Bridgette: Ugh, we are so gonna fail this challenge.

--

As Eva wrestles with a woolly beaver, Teresa sits there and watches, scared.

Teresa: Uhm… Go Eva? Whoop. Kill that crazy beaver?

Eva:*Throws beaver into a tree* Thanks for the support, toothpick, but just let me take control of this challenge. Get on my back.

Teresa: Think I'll pass….

Eva: Listen, little wimp. We're gonna win this challenge, and the way to do that is to get to the shore of this insane island. Now get on my back!

Teresa: Ugh, whatever you say.

As the smaller girl hops on Eva's back, she is overwhelms by Eva running straight into the forest, like literally, straight. She was taking down trees and bushes by the dozen.

Teresa: Slow down! Are you trying to get me killed?!

Eva: Maybe with luck!

--

Ezekiel: So, eh…. What happened last night. You came back to the cabin all excited.

Cody: Let's just say, the Codemeister is back in this game…..

Ezekiel: You make no sense, eh!

Cody: Ok, shutup. That Teresa chick kissed me.

Ezekiel: Teresa…… Oh the flirty car girl? The hot one?!

Cody:* Grins and nods* The hot one.

Ezekiel: Ey, I think I see the beach!

Cody: Oh man! It is!

Ezekiel: Wait, how we gonna get back to the island?

Cody: No idea……

--

Geoff: Dude, partyin is like soooo awesome! Ya gotta try it man! Like totally!

Noah: Think I'll pass…

Geoff: Aww come on, dude! Have a little fun! Get a few girls!

Noah: The only fun I need is my book, thank you very much.

Geoff: But dud-

Noah: No buts, you crazy frat boy psychopath! Seriously, I don't want anything to do with you and your "sick" parties. I just want to win the challenge, then win the contest, then go home.

Geoff: Uhm….. Well, ok dude. Whatever ya want……

--

Duncan: Yo, Elvis? We're goin the wrong way.

Trent: Elvis? Just shutup man, I know where I'm goin.

Duncan: Listen dude, we're buds and all, but seriously, let me handle it if you wanna get off this island alive.

Trent: Whatever bro. You handle it.

Duncan: *Pulls out knife* Oh I will.

--

Harold: Gah! Mai hand! It's broken!

Walter: That's what you get for karate chopping a boulder dude!

Harold: It looked breakable. Gosh!

Walter: Whatever… Let's get going….

--

**Confession cam:**

Walter: Harold is kinda nuts

Bridgette: Izzy is completely nuts!

Trent: Duncan scares me sometimes. Dude spent a half an hour chasing a squirrel with his knife.

--

Heather: Yo, skater girl, get over here!

Melanie: Ugh, what is it now!

Heather: Get me some food

Melanie: Ugh, you already ate both our sandwiches….

Heather: That was 3 hours ago! I'm still hungry! Wow, you're almost as stupid as your little skater boyfriend….

Melanie: Jim isn't stupid…. Well, he is, but he's really nice!

Heather: Nice, but stupid.

Melanie: Oh, that is it!

As Melanie pounces on Heather and beats her, until a familiar voice is heard.

" Yo, is anyone there?"

Heather: Get off me!*Throws Melanie off* Who's asking!?

" Kenny! I woke up, hanging from a tree, alone"

As Kenny appears from the trees, Heather scoffs and turns her nose up.

Heather: Psh, puh-lese. There is no chance you are gonna screw this challenge up for us!

Melanie: Well, dude…. If you can help us get to the shore and off this island, I'm cool with it.

Kenny. Nice! I'm thinkin the shores that way. *points* Let's get goin, ladies.

Heather: Ugh, fine, but if you mess this up, I assure you, you will die.

--

Sadie: I miss Katie so much!

Beth: Calm down, Sadie, I'm sure Katie is fine.

Sadie: But what if Chris left her alone!

Beth: This is a _partner_ challenge. I doubt she's alone.

Sadie: Well, ok. Now how are we gonna get off this beach.

Beth: I don't know. It's times like this where I miss Inky.

Sadie: I guess we could maybe build some sort of raft.

Beth: Good idea! Let's get started.

--

As Eva swam through lake Wawanakwa, Teresa sat on her back, chanting her name.

Teresa: Go Eva! Go Eva…. Land ho!.... Uh, Eva? The islands right there, you can slow down now. Eva?!

Eva: Must win, must win.

As Eva hits land, her head gets caught in the sand, jetting Teresa over the line, and into Chef.

Chef: Gah! Get off me, car girl!

Teresa: *Crosses arms* Hmph!

Chris: Both your team members must cross for your team to win invincibility, and it looks like Eva knocked herself out, along with half the beach. Have fun dragging her across the line.

Teresa: Aw man.

--

Courtney: Katie! Pick up the pace!

Katie: Ugh, groan, I'm comin!

As Katie slips in a mud puddle, Courtney groans and goes back to pull out her teammate.

--

Emily: Um, Gwen? I think I see a shark.

Gwen: With our luck, it probably is one….

Gwen and Emily sat on a raft made of wood, with paddles. Gwen was on her back, tired, and Emily was standing up, looking around nervously.

Emily: Wait, never mind, it was another beaver.

--

As Jim paddled through the water on a lonesome log, he turned back to DJ, checked if his friend had woken up yet. As he noticed he hadn't, he turned to bunny.

Jim: Sorry, lil' dude, he's not up yet. But don't worry, he'll be fine once we get back to camp.

He then gulps and looks around.

Jim: Uh, that is, if we get back to camp…..

--

Duncan: Toldya I'd take control of this challenge!

Trent: Whatever dude. I helped make the raft to.

Duncan: But who got us out of the forest?

Trent: Ugh, you…

Duncan: That's right, Elvis

Trent: You know what ma-

Duncan: Land.

As Duncan hopped onto shore, knocking Trent into the water, he ran to he finish line to be met by Chris, Chef, a knocked out Eva, an extremely tired Teresa, a freaked out Bridgette, and Izzy.

Duncan: Aww man. How'd you guys get back so fast.

Bridgette: Why don't you ask Ms. "Let's hitch a ride on a prehistoric bird" *Shiver* Worst experience of my life.

Izzy: Ahahahaha, it was soo fun! Cept for _someone _who kept screaming!

Bridgette: Psycho….

--

Courtney: Katie! Hurry up! Stop petting the squirrel!

Katie: But it's soooo cute!

Courtney: I really don't care. We need a way off this island. Right now!

Katie: Ok, jeesh. Don't freak out, I'm comin.

--

Heather: Paddle faster!

Kenny: Dude, the island is right there! Chill…

Melanie: He's right, Heather. We shouldn't risk making waves, this raft is wimpy.

Heather: Ugh.. Whatever. Just hurry up!

--

Tyler: Dude! These things love you!

Justin just smiles and nods

As Justin and Jim ride across the lake on two turtles, the turtles look up at Justin dreamily and sigh.

--

Confession cam:

Tyler: What can I say? Dude's hot!

Harold: I miss my beautiful Leshawna. The way she walked, talked. The way she beat me when I accidently made an "overweight" comment.

Noah: Wow, this Geoff guy is really insufficient. Seriously, he couldn't make a raft for his life.

--

Chris: Ok, so here we have…. Eva and Teresa, Izzy and Bridgette, Trent and Duncan, Tyler and Justin Gwen and Emily, Heather and Melanie, Kenny, and Sadie and Beth. Who's left, people?

Sadie: Katie!!!!!!!! Wahhhhh!

Beth: Calm down, I'm sure she's fine.

Sadie: ……. Well, maybe she is.

--

Cody: Hehe, so Zeke man, who you diggin at camp lately?

Ezekiel: I kinda like that Sadie girl, eh. But just a little! Like not a lot!

Cody: Chill man! Your secret's safe with me.

Ezekiel: Thanks, eh. So you think this raft will hold until we get back to camp?

Cody: *Nervous laugh* Hopefully. Ya'no, I'm good with the technical stuff, not so much the phsical building stuff….

Ezekiel: I know what you mean, eh.

--

Geoff: Dude! We're goin down! No!!!!!!!!!! Why! I never got to tell Bridgette I love her!

Noah: Ok, first of all, the raft hasn't moved three feet yet. And second of all, didn't I tell you to use the other kind of wood?

Geoff: There's more than one kind of wood?!

Noah: *Face palm* And they wonder why I hate the popular kids…..

--

Jim: Booyeah! Skillz

As Jim dove of the log and kissed the sand for no reason, he remembered DJ was still on the now floating away piece of wood.

Jim: Aww naw man! Log! Come back! Bunny! Paddle, dude!

As bunny looks at him, confused, Jim groans, heading back towards the water to retrieve his friend

--

Chris: Ok, with the arrival of DJ and Jim, that makes 8 teams and Kenny, so one more couple will gain invincibility. I wonder which one of these groups of losers it'll be.

Bridgette: Oh please let it be Geoff!

Sadie: Katie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

As Harold and Walter sit on a random, tiny island in the middle of nowhere, a coconut falls off a lone palm tree and hits Walter, in the head, knocking him out.

Harold: Well, this sucks

--

Courtney: Katie: I think I see the island! I do! It's right there! Yes!

Katie: Shhh! He's sleeping. *Cradles squirrel*

Courtney: Give me that thing! *Throws squirrel into water*

Katie: AHHH!! NO!!!

As Courtney yells at Katie, who has jumped into the water after the squirrel, their raft is passed by Cody and Ezekiel on a tiny raft.

Ezekiel: *Huddled to Cody so he doesn't fall off* Sorry, ladies! Omph!

Cody: Zeke, man! Get outta the water! We're gonna lose!

Noah: Ahaha, he can actually do something!

As Geoff swims past both teams, egghead on his back, he stops and turns back to Katie and Courtney, who have retrived the squirrel and were now starting to move.

Geoff: Look, Noah! Katie has a squirrel!

Noah: Where are you going! Yo, earth to genius! Wrong way!

Geoff: Squirrely!

The messed up team is run over by Courtney's raft.

Noah: *Spits out water* Hate you….

Geoff: Where'd the squirrely go?

Cody: Ugh, they're about to hit land, we lost..

Ezekiel: Oh, lord!

--

Chris: Ok, Courtney, Katie, you guys win immunity.

Sadie: Katie!!! EEEEE!!!

Duncan: Alright princess

Courtney: Stop with the princess! I hate that!

Duncan: Wanna go makeout?

Courtney:…… Yes……..

As Duncan carries his girlfriend off, Ezekiel, Cody, Geoff, and Noah arrive, eventually followed by Harold, who used Walter's unconscious body as a raft.

Harold: I hate this game! Gosh!

Chris: Ok, you six, go vote amongst yourselves and meet at the campfire pit in 10!

As Trent pats Cody on the back, and Bridgette hugs Geoff sadly, Sadie approaches a downstruck Ezekiel.

Sadie: Hey, Zeke. Don't worry, hon, you'll be fine.

Ezekiel: Thanks, I hope so, eh. Well, I gotta go vote, I'll see you later, eh.

--

**Confession cam:**

Walter: I don't know, I kind of like all these guys. Eh, I haven't talked to that Ezekiel guy at all…..

Noah: I think it's obvious who I'm voting for!

Ezekiel: Uhm, I think I'm gonna vote for Harold, eh. He makes the cabin smelly!

--

Chris: Sup, campers. There a 5 marshmallows on this plate, la-de-da, whatever. One of you is peacin!

"Zeke, Noah, come grab your mallows"

" Walter, Cody my man!"

" Geoff, Harold, this is the final marshmallow of the night, it goes to……."

Once again, tension is in the air. Bridgette, is clinging to Gwen, who is clinging to Trent, who is clinging to Tyler, who is clinging to Chef, who is mumbling something about kids and their drama these days.

Geoff is sitting happily, smiling over at Harold, who is trembling.

"…….

……

…..

…..

…..

…..

..Harold"

"Booyah"

Chris: Geoff, buddy, it's time to go.

Geoff: Awww man. Oh, well, me and Owen are gonna throw some wild parties! And Bridge- Bridge? Bridgette! Aww, naw!

Bridgette was already crying, clinging to her boyfriend, face buried in his chest.

Geoff: Aww, Bridge, please stop cryin, babe! You know I love you.

Bridgette: *Sniff* I love you too*Sniff*

Geoff: Now Bridge, I know you're gonna go far in this thing, cause you're, like, really awesome.

As Bridgette jumped into his arms and kissed him, he fell over, and the couple just lay on the ground kissing.

Chris: Oh, god. Whatever, they're like, obsessive, I'll let um' have their moment.

--

As Geoff walked down the dock, he stopped to hug everybody, like literally, everybody.

Geoff: Come here, Eva!

Eva: Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! Ugh, fine*Hugs*

Geoff: Noah!

Noah: No!

Geoff: Yes! *Hugs the bookworm, picking him up off the dock*

Noah: *Brushes self off* Creep….

Bridgette, who had been with Geoff the whole time, broke down into tears again when they reached the end of the dock.

Geoff: Bridge, babe, it's ok. At least now you can focus on the competition more.

Bridgette: *Sniff* It would've been fine! We even agreed to stop kissing so much for the competition.

Geoff: Aww, Bridge, I hate seein' you like this. I know you're gonna win, babe. Just keep on truckin, and I'll cheerin for you back at playa de losers.

Bridgette whimpered then jumped onto her boyfriend and started pashiontlly kissing her boyfriend. When she was finally pulled off by she Chef, she looked up at Geoff.

Bridgette: I love you, Geoff

Geoff: I love you, too, Bridgette

--

As the boat rode away and Geoff waved goodbye, Bridgette just sat on the dock. After the boat left, Gwen, DJ, and Trent approached her.

Gwen: You ok?

Bridgette: No….. I don't know why they'd vote off Geoff. He's just so nice, and sweet.

Gwen: I know, Bridge. I'm sorry. Maybe they were just threatened….

Bridgette: *Sniff* Maybe……

--

As DJ walked off the dock, he heard a familiar voice call his name, and turned to see Katie running towards him.

Katie: I'm sorry about Geoff. I know you guys were buds.

DJ: It's cool. I'm just worried about Bridgette.

Katie: So why were you in the infirmary today?

DJ: Fell outta a tree.

Katie: Ouch… OOO, guess what?! I found a squirrel!

DJ:*Confused* Really?

Katie: Yeah! Wanna see her! She's like, soooo, pretty!

DJ: Haha, sure.

--

**Votes:**

Ezekiel: Harold

Noah: Geoff

Cody: Noah

Walter: Ezekiel

Harold: Geoff

Geoff: Walter

--

Geoff: 3

Harold: 1

Ezekiel: 1

Noah: 1

**Voted Off:** Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff

------

**So, Geoff is done. That was sad for me, he's my second favorite character, but he has little part in this story.**

**Please Read and Review! And email challenge ideas!**


	7. Wawanakwa Ballers

**Total Drama Takedown**

Chris: Last time, on Total drama Takedown:

Me and Chef decided to leave the campers on Boney Island in their sleep, and get back in pairs of two. Due to the odd number, we left Kenny in a tree. Katie managed to slow down her and Courtney by chasing a squirrel, and Harold and Walter got _completely_ lost! In the end, Harold, Walter, Geoff, Noah, Zeke, and Cody were to vote amongst themselves. And sadly, Geoff, being the only one to get two votes, was ejected from the island. Dude didn't really seem to care though, he's like some tractor beam of happiness! Oh well……

--

*Mess Hall, Cody, Walter, and Ezekiel*

Walter: So who did you vote for last week?

Ezekiel: Harold

Cody: Eh, Noah. He's too lazy for a show like this……

Walter: Agreed

Ezekiel: Maybe if he like, moved, he'd have a chance at winning, eh.

The doors fling open and Chris walks in.

Chris: What's up campers!?

Gwen: Ugh, just go away!

Chris: Someone's a little cranky.. Actually, come to think of it, you're all kinda cranky.

Bridgette: *Still crying* Geoff was never cranky……

Heather: Get over yourself. So what if your idiot boyfriend got voted off. It's his fault.

Gwen: Just shut up Heather. I think we all know the reason he got voted off.

*Everyone stares at Noah, who looks up from his book and shrugs*

Noah: It's a reality show people! And how do you know I even voted for him?

Trent: Because you hated him

Bridgette: *Whimper*Because you're an ass

Tyler: Because you're a bitter little man who hates fun!

Noah: Well he obviously got more than one vote!

Cody: Wasn't me

Ezekiel: Nu-uh

Walter: Nope

Everyone stares at Harold.

Harold: He bullied me! Gosh!

Courtney: Why even bother voting him off, Harold? You could have just switched the votes, again!

Harold: I said I was sorry! Gosh!

Chris: Ok, enough people! Let's get on to today's challenge.

Beth: What are we doing, Chris?

Chris: We're gonna play a little basketball!

Eva: Yes! You are all dead!

Noah: Oh no……

Chef: *Walking in* I love me some basketball. I was on the team in high school!

Chris: Hehe *Holds up picture of Chef on a basketball court, in a cheerleader uniform, dancing*

Chef: *Walking back to kitchen, mumbling* I had school spirit……

--

**Confession cam:**

**Tyler: **Ima show my awesome skills! If only Lindsay was here to see me….

**Noah: **Knowing Chris, he'll probably make it the most violent game in the history of basketball games…

--

Chris: And, not only will this be Wawanakwa style, but it will be the most violent game in the history of basketball games!

Noah: Oh lord….

Chris: Follow me out to the official TDT court where you'll get the teams.

--

Cody: Uh, Chris? This is the dodgeball court with hoops duck-taped to the walls…

Chris: Dude, we're on a budget here! Jes…..

" Okay, well here are the teams:

On the **Ravenous Rhinos:**

Tyler

Duncan

Trent

Walter

Noah

Justin

Courtney

Teresa

Melanie

Gwen

Sadie

And Beth"

Noah:*Terrified* Wait, but that means Eva's-

Chris: And the **Killer Kangaroos:**

Kenny

DJ

Jim

Ezekiel

Cody

Harold

Bridgette

Eva "Noooo!"

Katie

Heather

Emily

And Izzy"

Izzy: We gon be ballin!

Chris: Ok, now let me explain the rules. This is not regular basketball. There will be no fouls or rules. You don't even need to dribble. In fact, it's just a very dangerous handball with two hoops. All players will be on the court at the same time, and if a player is knocked out or injured, they will chill on the bench. Each basket is worth 1 point, and the game is to fifteen. Now let's play some ball!

Everyone stares at him, dumbfounded (Except Eva, who is grinning), Sadie and Katie are clinging to each other, DJ is whimpering, and Beth seems to be crying.

Chef: *In ref uniform* Buncha babies! Get on the court!

As the campers edge onto the court, Noah brings out his book, while others get into fettle positions.

Eva: I'll take the jump.

Duncan: Anyone wanna take it? Princess? Trent? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Duncan walks to the middle of the court, and Eva scowls at him. Duncan scowls back as Chef walks up with the ball.

Chef: Ok, I want a good, dirty, bloodbath..*Throws ball up*

Eva grabs Duncan by his neck and throws him to the side. She then grabs the ball and runs towards the basket. Tyler gulps and stands in her way, ready for impact. Eva runs through him, sending him flying back into the wall, as she jumps over Noah and dunks it.

Chris: Score one for the kangaroos. Chef, get Tyler off the court, I think he's out cold.

As Chef throws Tyler onto the stands, Courtney tries to encourage her team

Courtney: Come on guys! We can take them- *Whistle blows and Eva runs over Trent, who gets completely squashed*- Aww, screw it!

Gwen: Trent! *Runs to her boyfriend* Are you okay?

Trent: Uncle Bob?

Gwen: Uhm, uncle? Chef, come get 'um….

Heather: Oh, What's the matter Trent? Couldn't handle the pressure? I've seen my grandma take wor-

Heather was stopped mid-sentence when Eva had grabbed her and threw her at Beth, Who screamed and ran, but couldn't avoid getting slammed into the wall. Eva then proceeded to jump over Noah, again, and dunk it, again.

Chris: Eva, dude, Heather was on your team!

Eva: I know. I just can't take the whining.

--

Chris: Haha, this is great, it's been five minutes, and it's 6-0!

On the Rhino bench, knocked out, is Tyler, Trent, Melanie, Sadie, Beth, and Walter. On the Kangaroo's, it is only Heather

Duncan: Ugh, huddle up!

Courtney, Justin, Noah, Gwen, and Teresa do as told.

Teresa: Seriously, dude, we should forfeit. I actually think she might kill us.

Noah: I'm with car girl…

Teresa: Hmph!

Duncan: We're not forfeiting! Quit being a buncha wimps! Besides, I got a plan…

Gwen: What's the plan?

Duncan: We need to take out as many people as possible, then go for the basket. Gwen, you distract Eva. Okay, we all know Noah and Teresa can't really do anything, so you guys just needa stay conscious, for now.

Noah: Amen

Duncan: Okay, Gwen, Princess, Justin, you guys with me?

Courtney: Let's do it, honey.

Gwen: I'm with ya, dunc.

Justin: *Nod*

--

As they line back up at the middle of the court, no one on the Kangaroos seems to be paying attention (Besides Eva). Izzy is hanging from the net upside down, Katie is flirting with DJ, Bridgette is crying, Harold is doing ninja poses, Emily is thinking to herself, Ezekiel is lying on his back, and Cody is talking with Kenny and Jim. *Whistle blows*

Gwen dives at Eva's legs, but bounces off and Eva looks down and laughs. When she looks up, the ball is on her side of the court and her team is taking a beating. Courtney is beating on Harold, while Justin is chasing Cody around.

Cody: Must.. Avoid… Sexiness! Oh, ma-

Cody had tripped and was now being completely pummeled by the model.

Eva: Ug, must I do everything!?

She tries to run, but her shoelaces are tied together and she falls on her faces.

Gwen: And you thought I was puny

Eva: *Groan* You are

Duncan finally tosses the ball into the hoop and the Rhinos get their first point, while Harold is now on their bench is a body cast, and Cody is being dropped there by Chef.

Courtney: Wooo! That's my ogre!

Teresa: I gotta give you props for that, man.

Duncan: We might actually have a chance!

***Music Montage***

*Duncan shooting*

*Eva dunking*

*Courtney running over Ezekiel*

*DJ tackling Justin*

*Izzy jumping over Gwen*

--

Chris: Wow, has this been a match for the books! It's 13-11, Kangaroos, and there's only 6 players left!

On the Rhino bench, Justin, Courtney, and Teresa have been added, making Duncan, Gwen and Noah the last players. On the Kangaroo bench, Kenny, Jim, Bridgette, Emily, Katie, and Ezekiel have been added, making Eva, DJ, and Izzy the only players left. Noah still hasn't done much, and has somehow avoided Eva's rampage of destruction.

Duncan and Eva walk up to half court and scowl at each other. Both are bruised, and Duncan has a cut on his forehead. Gwen stands behind Duncan, and Noah stands behind her, bored. Izzy is bouncing around, while DJ is looking around nervously.

Gwen: Let's go, guys. We can take 'um.

Noah: *Praying* Please, god, let me live.

DJ: Wooh, this is one intense match. Good thing bunny stayed back in the cabin.

Izzy: Rawr, Rawr! Die!

*Whistle blows*

Eva grabs the ball and runs down the court, but Gwen jumps on her back and she throws it back to Izzy. Izzy runs down the court like a bullet, jumps off Noah's head and dunks it.

Izzy: Score on for the redheads!

Gwen: That girl drinks waaay too much coffee……

Eva: One more point and we win. C'mon guys, let's crush 'em.

This time, Duncan gets the ball, but Eva grabs him, and slams him into the ground, making a small crater. Gwen jumps ahead and grabs the ball. She runs past Eva and rams into DJ, making a layup.

Gwen: Sorry DJ

DJ: *Cough* It's ok, girl. Wow, you been workin out, huh? Man, I gotta sit down….

Eva: Whatever, Duncan's done, I can handle it…..

Gwen: Noah, you need to do something!

Noah: Listen, sports aren't-

Gwen: I know, I know, they're not your forte! Whatever, suck it up and help me out, for once!

Noah: Ugh, fine. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises….

--

As Gwen lines up against Eva, and Noah against Izzy, the whistle blows. Eva jumps up to grab the ball, but Gwen hits her in the legs, making her flip, and fall on Gwen, squashing her. Izzy grabs the ball and bolts down the court towards the basket. She jumps, legs open, tongue out, and turns back to Noah.

Izzy: Noah! Look! I'm Izzy Jord-

Izzy smashed into the backboard, dropping the ball and falling through the hoop.

Noah: *Looks around* Well, uh, here goes.

He grabs the ball and slowly jogs down the court, until he sees Eva slowly getting up, when he sprints. He stops, 3 feet from the basket, puts the ball between his legs, and weakly throws it up. It goes in.

Noah: Yippy! Uh, I mean, uh…. Yippy!

As Chef drags Gwen and Izzy to their benches, Chris walks up to Noah and Eva.

Chris: Sup, you two. The score is 14-13, Kangaroos. This will be one on one. Hehe, have fun, Noah. *Noah opens his mouth to speak*-And no, you cannot forfeit.

--

**Confession cam:**

**Eva: **Eh, I kinda felt bad for the little egghead. He has guts, though, I'll give him that…

--

Eva and Noah line up at half court, and the whistle blows. Eva grabs the ball, and they both run down the court. Eva stops at the foul line and jumps, about to take a jumper. Her foot shoots up as she jumps, and hits Noah in the gut , sending him upward. Just as Eva let's go of the ball, it bounces off the top of Noah's head and flies towards the other side of the court.

The ball flies through the air in slow motion, as dramatic music plays. Chris stares at is, jaw dropped, as does Chef. Noah lies on the ground and stares up at it. Eva begins to chase it, but goes really slow.

--

**Confession cam: **

**Eva:** Stupid slow motion….

--

The ball bounces off the top of the back board, and falls through the net.

Eva: Oh. My. God.

Chef: Egghead got skills!

Chris: That was sick! But it's still 14-14, next point wins.

Noah: Urg, I don't wanna get up.

Noah struggles to find his strength, but he slowly rises, shaking and tired. He walks up to meet Eva at half court, where the whistle blows. Eva quickly grabs it and bolts past Noah, who makes an effort to catch her, but cannot, and ends up tripping and doing a somersault. Eva jumps up and slams the ball through the hoop, with such force that it shatters the hoop and makes a crater where the ball lands.

Chris: She brokeded my hoop….. Oh well, Killer Kangaroos have won the game, and immunity. Noah, sorry dude, you put up an effort, but it just wasn't enough. I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight… On second thought, tomorrow night. It'll take a while for these guys to wake up.

As Chef pulled up a pick-up truck and began loading the knocked out campers into it, Eva approached Noah, and offered her hand to help him up.

Eva: Uh… Good game, egghead. I now respect you. Sort of.

Noah: Uh, well, thanks. I sort of respect you, too…

--

Gwen awoke in a bed, surrounded by her fellow campers, in other beds.

Gwen: Ugh, where am?

Teresa: We're in the medical tent. That is, every camper but Eva, Noah, and DJ.

Gwen: Oh, uh, is Trent ok?

Teresa: Chef said he had a minor concussion, but he'll be fine.

Gwen slowly nodded and rolled off her bed.

Gwen: Uh, do you remember, what like, happened to me.

Teresa: I went down earlier than you, but DJ said you got squashed by Eva.

Gwen groaned and marched out of the medical tent, towards her cabin.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Trent:** *Holding head* Urg, my head… Well, uh, I'm voting for Beth, cause she cheated on Cody.

**Noah:** Justin thinks he's soooo sexy. No girls ever want a good, smart guy anymore, huh?

**Tyler:** Duncan's a jerk. And besides, I didn't get to see much, due to being knocked out in 37 seconds.

--

Chris: Wow, you are a sad looking bunch.

As he scanned the campers, he saw Tyler and Gwen with leg casts, Trent with a bandage around his head, Teresa with an arm cast, Duncan with two black eyes, Noah sleeping on the ground, and everyone just had major bruises.

Chris: Well, though none of you saw it, Mr. Know it all, almost won it all for you, so he gets a marshmallow *Throws marshmallow at Noah's body*

" Trent, Gwen, Teresa. Tyler and Sadie, Courtney and Walter.

The next mallows go to…….. Mel and Duncan."

Justin is calm, slightly slouched on his stump. Beth has he eyes closed tight and her fingers crossed.

Chris: Beth, Justin. This is the final marshmallow. The camper who does not receive it must immediately leave the island… And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…….

……

…

……

….

…..

……

…..

…..

……

…..

……

……

…. Justin.

Justin smiles and catches her marshmallow, as Beth sadly gets up and the other team approaches.

Beth: I should've seen this coming….. Sorry Cody….

Cody gives a slight smile and a nod, then turns and looks at Teresa, who smiles and blushes slightly. Beth grabs her bags and leaves, not saying any goodbyes, while Justin grins and turns to Heather, who smiles evilly.

--

**Votes:**

Trent: Beth

Tyler: Duncan

Gwen: Beth

Noah: Justin

Duncan: Tyler

Courtney: Tyler

Walter: Beth

Justin: Beth

Teresa: Justin

Melanie: Justin

Sadie: Beth

Beth: Noah

--

Beth: 5

Justin: 3

Tyler: 2

Noah: 1

Duncan: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth

--

**So that concludes the 6 chapter of TDT. Please Read and Review! Peace out.**


	8. Balancing Act

**Seriously people, you NEED to review. I might give up on this fic if I have only two people reviewing each chapter!**

**---**

**Total drama Takedown**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Takedown:

The campers played an insane game of basketball! The campers were split into the Ravenous Rhinos and the Killer Kangaroos. Eva dominated the game, taking out almost every player on the Rhinos. In the end, lazy boy Noah stepped up and faced Eva, one on one. Though the dude tried, Eva won the game and the Rhinos were sent to the Bonfire ceremony. In the end, Beth was voted off, due to playing our boy Cody earlier in the season.

--

As Bridgette lies in her bed, she tosses and turns, while mumbling things about Geoff. Her cabin mates crowd around her and try to wake the surfer.

Gwen: Bridge! Wake up!

Bridgette: *Opens eyes* Huh, uh, what?

Gwen: You were dreaming about Geoff. Again.

Bridgette: Oh, uh, sorry.

Heather: You woke us all up! It's not our fault your boyfriend got voted off. And besides, _some_ of us actually want to win the challenge tomorrow.

Bridgette: *Slightly nervous* It won't happen, again guys.

As the other girls shuffle back to bed, Gwen stays by Bridgette's side.

Gwen: Bridge, I know you're sad about Geoff, I mean, I would be really disappointed if Trent suddenly got voted off. But I'm worried about you. You need to actually try in the challenges or you'll get voted off.

Bridgette quickly mumbles an "I know" and then a "goodnight" as her Goth friend walks off.

--

As the sun slowly begins to rise on Wawnakwa Island, Jim sleeps soundly in his top bunk bed, clutching him board and snoring. That is, until the door busts open and Chris stands there with a loud speaker.

Chris: Good Morning campers!

Jim: Gwwag!* Falls off bunk and lands on Noah, who was just getting out of bed.

Noah: Ugh, I hate this place......

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Noah: **So, let's see… The 1st 5 challenges involved *Counts on fingers* Running, wrestling Eva, riding a jet ski, working with an idiot, and playing basketball against Eva. Wow, this has been real fun, I can't wait for today……

**Walter: **So basically, this place sucks.

**Izzy: ***Hanging from roof upside down* Look! I'm a monkey!

--

*On Beach*

Chris: Ok campers, get ready for your 6th challenge.

Heather: I'd rather not….

Chris: Today, you are going to have to balance!

Noah: What a great explanation!

Chris: Ok, will you two shut up already! Seriously, it's like Debbie Downer and Negative Ned! Now follow me to where your challenge will take place. Shesh.

--

The campers show up at a clearing in the woods. There is a large crack in the ground (Like 30 feet across), that stretches all the way down the forest. The crack seems very deep and has a large pit of poison ivy under it. There is a single, wooden board going across the pit, but it doesn't seem very stable.

Chris: Haha, so you guys are gonna cross this wooden plank to the other side. If you do, you gain immunity.

Cody: That's it?

Chris: Well that, and the fact that me and Chef will be shooting paintballs at you, and if you fall off, you land in poison ivy.

DJ: I'm out. *Begins to walk away, but Katie grabs his arm*

Katie: Oh, come on DJ. It won't be that hard.

DJ: *Slightly smiles* Uh, yeah. I guess I can handle it…..

Duncan:*Looks at Chris* So, uh, genius? How are you and Chef crazy gonna get over there to shoot at us?

Chris: Well, obviously I have a plan… *Thinks then snaps fingers* Chef, you go across the board first!

Chef: Chris, man! I'm 276 pounds! That thing won't support me!

Chris: Oh, quit bein a baby. I thought you went to war?

Chef glares at Chris, and walks slowly towards the board. As he takes a step on it, he hears a crack and his eyes go wide.

Chef: Uh-oh…. Ahhhhhhhhggg!

Chef goes tumbling face first into the pit as the board breaks. Chris nervously looks into the pit, cringes, and turns to the screen.

Chris: Uh… We'll be back in a sec. *Turns camera off*

--

It cuts back to the same place. Chris and Chef are now on the other side of the hole, and are holding paintball guns. The board has been replaced, but Chef is still scratching like mad.

Chef: I hate you, Chris!

Chris: Ugh, I said sorry! So, campers, let's get this show on the road!

Trent: So, uh, who wants to go first? *Everyone stares at him* Oh no. No way…. Ug, fine! *Grabs paintball glasses*

The musician slowly creeps up to the board, and takes one step onto it. He steadily walks across it, until he reaches the mid-way point.

Gwen: Come on, Trent, you can do it!

Chef grins and lifts his paintball gun.

Chef: Die sucka!

He fires off a shot and it goes straight into Trent's knee. The cool dude winces and grabs his knee, but loses balance and falls to the side, off the board.

Trent: Ahhhhhhg!

Gwen: Trent! Chris, how do we get him out of there!?

Chris: Never really planned that out…… Eh, what the heck?

Chris grabs a rope off the ground and lowers it into the pit, pulling a shaking Trent out.

Chef: Here you go, kid. *Drops itching cream onto him*

Chris: Well who's goin next?

Every camper steps back except for Eva.

Eva: *Looks around* Fine. Wimps…..

The buff girl casually walks onto the board. Chris fires off a few shots, hitting her in the leg, chest, forehead, and stomach, but she doesn't show any sign of pain. Chris shrugs and fires off a barrage of shots, as Chef joins in. Eva's walk slowly turns to a jog as she is bombarded by paintballs, though some even seem to be bouncing off her. As Eva steps off the board, her entire front side, from head to toe, is covered in different colored paint.

Eva: *Takes off glasses, making her eyes the only visible skin on her front side* That wasn't so tough.

Chris: Uh, wow. And Eva wins immunity. Let's keep it goin people, who's gonna do it?

Harold: I believe my ninja skills should come in handy here.

Duncan bursts out laughing as the nerd steps onto the board and whips out his nun chucks.

Harold: Bring it on, my friends.

Chef: Right away, ninja geek.

Harold's eyes narrow as he stares down Chef, then he begins sprinting down the board. Chef begins firing shots at the nerd, but Harold, using his "mad skills", begins to spin his nun chucks in front of him, blocking the paint balls. Courtney groans upon seeing this.

Courtney: Ugh, can't you people do anything? Whatever let me handle it.

Courtney looks around, and finds a giant rock lying on the ground. She slowly picks it up and throws it.

Bridgette: Wait, Courtney!

Courtney: Goodnight, Harold!

Harold, who has just about reached the end, has not noticed this. Eva, standing there, sees the rock hurtling at him.

Eva: Ugh, nerd? Turn around.

--

**Confession cam:**

**Eva:** Eh, I know I don't like the guy, but seriously, I can't just let him get crushed on the head by a rock. Though that would be kinda cool……

**Bridgette:** Wow, Courtney is going waaay to far. I mean, Harold's trying to apologize, why can't she just let it go?

--

Harold: Wha-

Obviously, Harold couldn't react fast enough and was hit right off the top of his head with a "Bonk". The nerd looked a little woozy, then slipped to the side and fell into the sea of poison ivy.

Chris: Well, Harold doesn't win immunity. Shame. Chef, go get him.

Chef mumbles something about hating this job, and quickly grabs Harold out of the pit.

Harold: *Heave* GOSH!

Courtney: Better luck next time, loser!

Courtney smiles and looks around to see her fellow campers glaring at her.

Courtney: Guys, you really aren't sticking up for that doof? …….. Ok, ok, I'll go next.

The CIT runs across the board, being shot a couple times in the leg, but making it quickly.

Duncan: There you go, princess! Eh, I'll go next, those tiny little things can't do much.

Duncan walks across the board steadily, laughing at Chris' paintballs hitting him in the chest.

Duncan: That all you got, buddy?

Chef: Hehe, I came prepared, delinquent boy!

Chef rips out what looks like a giant paintball bazooka and cocks it.

Duncan: Aww man. *Braces for impact*

Chef fires off a huge blast that coats Duncan in paint, though he is still standing.

Duncan: Hehe, that wasn't so bad!

Duncan tries to take a step, but slips on the paint and falls, hitting his "Coconuts" on the board and falling to the side.

Duncan: *Hoarsely* Mommy?

Chris: Ooooh, that sucks for Duncan. Let's see how our bud Kenny fairs.

Kenny tries sprinting across the board, but is shot in the face with a paintball, making him fall backward ungracefully, bounce off the board, and land in the pit.

DJ: Aww man, it gets more painful with each guy.

Heather: *Hands DJ glasses* Well that sucks for you, cause you're goin next!

DJ shivers and grabs the glasses. He takes bunny out of his pocket and looks around nervously.

DJ: Uh… Hey, Eva! Catch!

After throwing his pet over the giant hole to Eva, DJ steps on the board. Chef fires off a shot and DJ screams like a girl then cowers in fear.

Katie: Aww DJ! I know you can do it, hon.

As DJ turns and smiles at her, Chris fires off a shot, hitting the football player in the back of the head and knocking him off the board.

Chris: Joannie loves Chachi! **(A/N Haha Dodgeball)**

As DJ crawls out of the pit, they send Justin onto the board.

Chris: I gotta reload my gun, you take him Chef. Uh, Chef?

Chef is staring at Justin, who has ripped his shirt off and is pouring water on himself as he walks down the board.

Chris: Oh, come on dude! He ain't that hot!

Eva: *Staring at Justin* Oh yes he is……

Chris: Oh whatever, he wins immunity. Who's next?

Katie: EEE! Let's do it together, Sadie!

Sadie: EEEE!

As the BFFFLs run down the board, holding hands, Sadie trips and pulls them both into the pit.

Sadie: Sooo itchy!

Katie: Totally itchy!

Chris: Wow, we didn't even have to do anything on that one.

Gwen: Ugh, might as well get this crap over with.

Gwen jogs across the board, until she is hit in the leg with a paintball. The goth trips, then does a somersault and rolls down the entire board, eventually hitting Trent, who is just getting up.

Gwen: Ugh, I hate this so much.

Chris: Let's keep it goin people, hurry it up.

Noah walks onto the board, is shot in the shoulder, and lazily falls to the side.

Noah: *Crawling out of pit* No point in trying. Ima go take a nap.

As Noah limps off, Heather scoffs at the remaining campers.

Heather: Well since you wimps refuse to go, I guess it's my turn.

The queen bee walks onto the board and is shot repeatedly in the face. Gwen, holding the gun, grins.

Gwen: Aha, I am lovin this! Thanks for the gun, Chef.

Chef: *Staring at Justin* Uh-huh gothy.

Somehow, Heather has made it across the board, though her face is plastered with paint.

Heather: Oh, poor Gwen. No elimy for me.

Gwen: Well, it was fun while it lasted. I just wish Leshawna was here to that.

Chris: Ok, with Heather winning immunity, that means her, Justin, Gwen, Eva, and Courtney have made it, while Harold, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Kenny, Trent, Noah, and Duncan have not. Thirteen down, ten to go.

Walter: Well, uh, here goes.

Walter steps onto the board and nervously walks down it. Chef grins and shoots off a paintball, which hits the teen in his special spot. Walter lurches over in pain, only to be shot in the face. He stumbles back and falls on his butt, breaking the board.

Chris: Well, that looked painful

Walter: *Crawling out of pit groaning* It was.

Chris: Chef, go get another board.

Chef: And how am I gonna do that.

Chris: I don't know, just do it, dude.

--

**Confession cam: **

**Chef:** Dude doesn't pay me enough

**Walter:** *Ice pack on head, holding stomach* It's times like this that I wish I had never signed up for this show.

--

Teresa crawls onto the board, looking nervous and trying to keep balance. She falls over, but grabs onto the side of the board and hangs there.

Teresa: Ek! This sucks! Someone help me!

Cody: Uhm, I guess I could handle it…..

The little geek runs onto the board and tries to help the girl up, but in shot in the side and falls over, crushing Teresa and knocking them both into the pit. They both try to get out, as Cody is holding up Teresa, trying to push her out. However, he is not strong enough and she falls on him.

Teresa: *Sitting on Cody in pit, arms crossed* Am I really that fat?

Cody: *Groan* ugh, no….

Chris: Well, that must've been embarrassing….. Who's going next?

Emily runs across the board, jumping over a couple paintballs, and making it relatively quickly.

Emily: Yay

Duncan: Show off…..

Tyler: So, uh, who's next?

Jim: I'll go, dude.

Jim slowly walks onto the board not really paying attention. He's shot in the head a couple times, and he goes a little woozy.

Jim: Woah, radical….

As the skater closes his eyes and falls off the board, Melanie steps onto the board. A shot goes off and she squeaks and jumps straight up, falling down into the pit.

Melanie: *Shiver* I hate paintballs.

Izzy: Ahahaha my turn!

The redhead bolts down the board and jumps into the air, landing on Chef's head.

Izzy: Gimme the gun!

Chef: No, crazy girl!

As Chef runs around screaming, Bridgette runs across the board, but is not shot at, due to Chris watching Izzy and Chef.

Ezekiel: *Steps onto board* Free pass, eh!

Ezekiel is then shot several times in the stomach, then looks up to see Izzy grinning with the gun.

Izzy: Sexist pig! *Fires more shots*

Tyler walks onto the board as Ezekiel falls off. Tyler jumps over a paintball, but slips when landing.

Tyler: Skills! You fail me once again!

Chris: Well ok then! You guys really, really suck! Like….. eight of you made it! And just cause I'm a nice guy, and I love to see you suffer, I'll give a follow up challenge. Follow me to the beach, and someone go wake up the bookworm.

Cody: I got it.

Izzy: Haha why don't you let him kiss you again while you're at it!

Cody: raises an eyebrow and walks off.

--

As they stand on the dock, the campers see 15 skinny poles jutting out of the lake.

Chris: *Grins* Ok, all who didn't win immunity, on the poles.

Emily: What are we doing?

Chris: We're gonna leave you up there, and the last person standing wins immunity.

Cody: Sounds boring and painful.

Chris: Yep!

--

Chris: And….. Go!

Chris is sitting on the dock with Chef, Bridgette, Gwen, Justin, Emily, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, and Heather, as the others are on their own respective poles.

Teresa: This is boring!

Chef: Man up soldier!

--

**7 hour mark**

Every camper is still on their pole. Noah and Teresa are sitting down, and some campers look pretty tired. All of a sudden, Walter hears a crack. His eyes go wide and he looks down shaking his head.

Walter: Oh no! Come o-

His pole snaps and he belly flops into the water. And, as if on cue, Teresa's eyes close and she falls backwards into the water.

Chris: *Tiredly* Walter, Teresa, you're done.

--

**15 hour mark**

By now, Sadie and Cody are out, and almost all campers are looking tired.

Duncan: Hey Harold! Try not to screw up again, bud!

Harold: Shut up! Gosh!

Harold then loses balance, but grabs Duncan's leg and pulls him into the water with him.

Harold: Idiot!

Duncan: Shut it, nerd!

Noah then nods off and falls into the water.

--

**24 hour mark**

Chris: Campers, we're at the 24 hour mark….

On the dock, Chef and the rest of the campers are all asleep. Melanie and Ezekiel have been eliminated since the 15 hour mark.

DJ: Katie, how you doin?

Katie*Sitting down on pole, looking very tired* Not too well.

Jim is swaying back and forth and humming the theme song. He slowly sways back too far, and falls off, doing a backflip.

Jim:*Emerging* Dude! Who saw that!?

DJ: I got you bro.

Jim: Nice!

As Jim swims back, Kenny falls off his pole and lands on him with a screech.

--

**48 hour mark**

Everyone on the dock is asleep, DJ and Katie have been eliminated since the 24 hour mark.

Trent is slouched over on his pole, his eyelids fluttering. Tyler is also sitting down, swaying back and forth.

Trent: So dude, how's Lindsay?

Tyler: Hot and nice. How's Gwen?

Trent: *Raises an eyebrow at Tyler's answer* She's… uh…. She's….

Trent's eyes slowly close as he falls to the side and into the water.

Tyler: I win!

Tyler stands up and cheers, but falls over into the lake.

Chris: *Waking up* And Tyler wins immunity…. Eh, go vote…. I'm goin back to bed.

--

**Confession cam:**

**Harold: **I tried to be nice, but you're just a jerk. Gosh!

**Duncan:** Later, nerd.

**DJ:** Duncan told me to vote for you… but I don't know.

**--**

Chris: Welcome to your sixth campfire ceremony, campers. There are 13 marshmallows on my plate, and 14 of you. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow has to go immediately.

Most of the campers seem nervous. Gwen, Eva, Courtney, Tyler, Justin, Heather, Emily, Izzy, and Bridgette stand on the side, also looking sort of nervous.

Chris: And the first marshmallow goes to…. Sadie. Trent and Cody. Noah, DJ, and Melanie…..

"Jim and Katie…."

"Kenny, Zeke, Teresa annnnd….. Walter!"

Chris: Ok, Harold, Duncan. The battle of the titans. Nerd vs. bully. Loser v-

Courtney: Oh just get on with it!

Chris Ok, ok. Fellas, this is the final marshamallow, and it goes to….

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

….

….

…

……..

…………

…..

…..

….

…

…

……

………..

……

……..

….. Harold….. Sorry, Duncan, dude. Your time is done.

Duncan: Whatever. I'm getting sick of this place anyways.

Courtney: Wait, what! Why! Who voted him off! Why!

Duncan: Princess, chill! It's ok-

Courtney: No it isn't!

Duncan: Yes it is.. Now come here.

Courtney: *Sniffle* I hate this….

Courtney shuffles up to her boyfriend and gives him a passionate kiss. He eventually pulls away, grabs him duffle back, and begins to walk down the dock. He stops at the end and turns around.

Duncan: See you guys later, I guess. DJ, stay cool. Harold, stay nerdy. Princess, stay hot.

Duncan smirks and jumps into the boat. As the boat gets out of sight, Courtney turns to the other campers and her face turns red with anger.

Courtney: Ok, now who voted him off!

Harold: Courtney, I'-

Courtney: Agghh!

Courtney runs at Harold, only to be held back by Gwen and Bridgette.

Courtney: Let me go. Don't protect that nerd! He voted off Duncan.

Bridgette: Courtney, listen. I'm sorry, but I thought Duncan was being a little har-

Courtney: Wait! You voted him off!? You?! My friend?!

Bridgette: Uhm….

Gwen: Courtney, calm down. Izzy lost Owen, Harold lost Leshawna, Tyler lost Lindsay, Bridgette lost Geoff, and now I'm sure you can cope with Duncan leaving.

Courtney: Just shut up you creepy goth! Just wait and see! When Trent goes home, let's see how you handle it! Agghh!

Courtney screams and breaks free. She walks down the dock breathing heavily, pushing Harold off the dock and continuing to her cabin. She trudges up the stairs and slams the door behind her. The rest of the campers just stand there, jaws dropped eyes wide.

Katie: Uhm, Bridgette? Something tells me we're gonna have to sleep in your cabin tonight.

Bridgette: Uh, yeah…….

--

**Votes:**

Harold: Duncan

Duncan: Harold

DJ: Ezekiel

Cody: Sadie

Bridgette: Duncan

Trent: Duncan

Walter: Duncan

Noah: Duncan

Melanie: Noah

Jim: Harold

Katie: Teresa

Sadie: Teresa

Kenny: Harold

Teresa: Noah

--

Duncan: 5

Harold: 3

Noah: 2

Teresa: 2

Ezekiel: 1

Sadie: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Duncan

--

**Well, there's chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to Duncan fans, I know he is loved…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Assassins in Wawanakwa

**Total Drama Takedown**

**-------------**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Takedown:

We made the campers walk across a lone board while we shot paintballs at em. It was really fun. A few campers, like Eva and Gwen, got across safely, while a lot of campers, like Noah and DJ ended up in the sea of poison ivy. Hehe… And since I like to the campers hurt themselves, we had a little follow up challenge, which was won by our _very_ skilled jock, Tyler. As the one- sided rivalry between Harold & Courtney and Duncan brewed, some of our campers thought the couple was a little harsh, and Duncan was eliminated, which caused Courtney to totally flip out on her fellow teens. Wow, and we thought Izzy was psycho. Let's see how she fairs in this episode of TDT!

--

As the sun rises on Wawanakwa Island, a lone bear skips through the camp, holding a couple bags of marshmallows, giggling like a school girl. As he heads by the Mess Hall, the door bursts open and Chef stands in the doorway, in his boxers, holding a meat cleaver.

Chef: Get back here, you mongrel!

As Chef runs after the bear, Kenny who has just arrived at the door, raises an eyebrow, then looks at the screen and shrugs.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Kenny:** This place is really, really weird….

**Bear: ***Hugging multiple bags of marshmallows, smiling. Talking in subtitles* Eee! I gots me marshmallows.

*Chef pounds on door* "Yo, crazy bear! I know you're in their!" *Oh noez it's the men in blue!

--

As the campers sit in the Mess Hall, every camper huddles at one table, as they all stare over at the other table, where Courtney is angrily chewing her food. Trent looks around at his fellow campers and shrugs.

Trent: Maybe someone should go talk to her?

Most campers shake their heads, but Walter slowly gets up and begins to walk over to the other table.

Cody:*Teresa sitting on lap, due to small amount of space* Dude! What are you doing!?

Walter: I'm gonna go talk to her.

As Walter walks off, Gwen shakes her head.

Gwen: He is so dead…

--

Walter calmly walks up to Courtney and sits across from her. The CIT does not look up, and just continues to stab at her burnt eggs.

Walter: Hey there

Courtney looks up angrily and glares at him. Within seconds a plate is smashed over Walter's head and he falls off his bench backwards. Katie and Sadie scream as Tyler hops up and runs over to Walter. He grabs his head and examines it.

Tyler: He's fine*Drops his head and it hits the floor with a "Bonk"* Opps…..

Courtney just sits back down and stares at her table, avoiding glares from the other table.

Chris walks into the Hall and looks around. He sees 20 scarred campers crowded at one table, Walter knocked out on the floor, and Courtney sitting quietly at one table, red- faced.

Chris: Well aren't we a happy bunch today!

Eva: Shut up McClain! I'm not in the mood for your jokes today. Us girls have been crowded into one cabin for the past week.

Heather: Because _someone _has a little anger issue! And it's not Eva!

Bridgette: Shush guys! She can hear you…..

At that moment, the doors open and Chef walks in, still in his underwear, looking down sadly.

Chef: He got away……

Chris: Sad to hear that, Chef. Well for todays challenge you'll be breaking up into 4 teams of 5.

Ezekiel: What _is_ the challenge, eh.

Chris: Well, we'll be using these babies:

Chris pulls out a silver suit case and plops it on Courtney's table.

Jim: Shiny case!

Chris shutters and clicks the case open, revealing about 20 tranquilizer guns. They are in various colors- Orange, blue, black, green, and red.

Harold: *Walking up to Chris* Hey, isn't that a tranquilizer gun!

Chris: *Holds up gun* Why yes, Harold, it is.

Harold's eyes go wide at the memory and he turns to run, but is shot in the back and falls over.

Chris: Well Harold's out of the challenge.

As if on cue, Tyler grabs a gun and begins twirling it in his hand professionally, until a shot goes off and his eyes go wide as he drops the gun. He looks around nervously.

Tyler: Uh, who'd I hit?

DJ: Dude, your foot *Points*

Tyler gulps and looks at the dart in his foot as he falls over and begins drooling on the floor.

Chris: Well at least now you can be divided evenly!

Bridgette: Uh Chris? There's only 19 of us left now.

Chris: Damnt! I knew I shouldn't have dropped out of that math class back in college. Oh well, Walter's gonna be in the challenge then.

Trent: Chris, Courtney smashed a plate over his head. He's out cold.

Chris: Dude I know that. Make it work. Here are the teams:

On the penguins, loaded with black guns:

Sadie

Noah

Gwen

Katie"

Katie and Sadie "EEEEE" while Gwen face palms and Noah slams his face down on the table.

Chris: On the frogs, loaded with blue guns:

Zeke

Teresa

DJ

Eva"

Zeke and DJ shrug and fist pound. Then DJ turns to Eva who raises her hand, causing him to flinch, but then he smiles as looks up and sees it's for a high five.

Chris: On the crabs, loaded with red guns:

Trent

Walter

Heather

Courtney"

Trent's eyes go wide as Gwen pats his shoulder.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Trent: **Ugh, so somehow I get stuck with a psycho chick, a bitch, and an unconscious guy. Man this is so…. So… Not cool.

--

Chris: On the tigers, loaded with Orange guns:

Jim

Kenny

Bridgette

Melanie

And our last team, the turtles, loaded with the green guns:

Justin

Izzy

Emily

Cody"

As the campers group into their five teams, Melanie turns to Chris.

Melanie: So, dude? What's, like, the actual challenge?

Chris: Okay. So each team will head off into the woods. You will shoot at opposing teams. Once you are shot and tranquilized, you are out. The first team to have all their players eliminated loses, and will vote someone off.

Trent: So only four people will be voting?

Chris: Pretty much….

Teresa: *Nervous* Isn't this kind of dangerous?

Chris: Yeah, but so is everything else we do. Ok, once everyone has their guns, you can head into the woods and start.. Go!

Izzy: Ahahaha let's do it! You're all dead!

The red head sprints out the door cackling. Justin, Cody and Emily shrug and jog after her.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Emily:** So I must admit, I'm a little afraid of Izzy. I just hope she just doesn't decide to open fire on her own team.

**Justin:** *Pulls out mirror and looks at self*

--

**(Crabs)**

Trent walks through the woods, dragging Walter with him, looking ahead at Courtney who is stomping through the woods. He clears his throat and gathers up some courage.

Trent: Hey, uh, should we go look for people?

Heather: Ugh, we've been walking for hours, let's just stay here.

Courtney turns around.

Courtney: Fine, just don't screw this challenge up.

With that, the CIT walks off. Trent shrugs and jogs off the other way, leaving Walter with Heather. Heather looks at Walter, kicks his body, and walks off.

--

**(Frogs)**

DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, and Teresa stand next to a pond.

Ezekiel: So, maybe we should split up, eh?

Eva: Good plan, we'll take out more people that way. DJ, you and Teresa head off that way.*points*Home school, you and me will go this way. Got it?

DJ: *Nervously* So, uh. Wha.. wha….. what if we get ambushed?

Eva: Then you man up and crush them!

DJ nods nervously and jogs off with Teresa as Eva turns to Ezekiel.

Eva: You ready?

Ezekiel: Yup.. Let's go, eh.

Eva rips out her gun and nods as she and Zeke walk off.

Eva: This should be fun.

--

**(Tigers)**

As Jim, Melanie and Kenny walk through a clearing, a bush nearby rustles.

Kenny: *Nervously* Did you hear that?

Jim turns to his teammate and pats his shoulder.

Jim: Relax dude. It was probably just a little squirrely or something.

Melanie: Maybe you should go check it out, dude.

Jim shrugs and walks towards the bush, pulls out his gun and grabs the side of the bush, pulling it open and revealing a Porcupine reading a book. It looks up at Jim and tells him to "Shh".

Jim: See dude, I told you. Now where'd that surfer chick go again?

Kenny: I think she had to go the bathroom.

Melanie: Wait, weren't we supposed to wait for her? I think she said something about hating the woods.

Kenny: Maybe we should, like, go back guys.

A green dart flies out of the woods and hits Kenny in the shoulder, but he doesn't notice.

Jim: Uh, dude? There's a dart in your shoulder.

Kenny: What do you me- Oh my god there's a dart in my shoulder! Get it out! Get it out!

As Kenny falls over and his teammates begin panicking. Izzy dives out of a tree and lands in front of them, followed by Cody, who trips and falls out of the tree, landing in the porcupine bush.

Cody: Ack! What is this thing. Oh man! Ahh!

Cody dives out of the bush and begins to rip quills out of his butt, screaming in pain with each one. Izzy stares down her companions, making it dramatic.

Izzy: Any last words?

Jim: Peace out

As the skaters turn and bolt towards the woods, Izzy chases them firing off dozens of shots. Jim turns back while he runs and shoots a couple of shots off, but Izzy dives on the ground and does a barrel-roll, making all the shots hit an un-expecting Cody in the stomach. Izzy calls it quits and turns back to Cody, who is lying on his back moaning.

Izzy: *Salutes* Fallen soldier, I salute you!

Izzy runs off the other way, leaving a nervous Cody alone in the woods.

Cody: Izzy! Izzy! I have like.. 4 darts in my stomach and quills all over my butt! Iz-

Cody's head just falls back and he begins drooling.

--

As Jim and Melanie reach a safe place they stop to rest.

Jim: *Leaning on a tree* So dudette, you ok?

Melanie: Yeah, we're just lucky she couldn't shoot for her life.

Jim: So, uh, should we go find the surfer chick?

Melanie: Yes, Jim, we should.

--

**(Frogs)**

DJ and Teresa are walking through the woods, and DJ seems to be freaking out at every sign of movement.

DJ: What was that!

Teresa: *Annoyed* Just a mouse, DJ.

DJ: Man this is scary.

Teresa: We're gonna be fine. Now be quiet, I think I hear something.

DJ trembles and pulls out his gun as Teresa kneels down by a bush and looks ahead. Heather is coming up the path right in front of the bush. Teresa turns to DJ and whispers:

Teresa: Ok, I see Heather coming. I can handle it, you just head back just in case it's like, an ambush or something.

DJ shrugs and crawls away.

As Heather passes by the bush, Teresa slowly stands, and fires a shot into the queen bee's back. Heather cringes then turns around quickly to face Teresa.

Heather: You shot me? … *Holds up gun*You… You bit-

As Heather falls over into the bush, Teresa smiles triumphantly, until she looks down and sees a red dart in her hip. She shakes her head in disbelief.

Teresa: How.. but she.. What?

DJ watches his partner fall to the ground from afar, and he begins to freak out.

DJ: Oh man. Oh man. I'm dead. I'm- Wait, screw this. I needa be a man about this.

????: Oh really, big guy?

DJ: _Wait, but who's voice is that?!_

DJ's eyes go wide as he turns to see Justin standing directly behind him, grinning and pointing his gun directly at DJ's forehead. DJ closes his eyes tight and braces for impact. Nothing comes. All of a sudden, DJ hears a huge crunch. He open his eyes to see Eva grinning at him, one foot on Justin's now face down body, dart in his butt.

Eva:*smile* No super hot model's gonna shoot any teammate of mine.

DJ grins as he gets to his feet and pounds it with Eva.

DJ: So is Zeke with you?

Eva: No. Katie, Sadie, Noah and Gwen ambushed us. They shot him in the leg, but I managed to hit Sadie before I had to run. Stupid challenge….

DJ: Man, this bites.

Eva: Ok, let's head out.

--

**(Penguins)**

As Noah and Gwen stand there and watch Katie, who is annoyingly crying over Sadie's knocked out body, they groan.

Gwen: Katie! Hurry up, we need to go!

Katie: But what if something happens to her!

Noah: Whatever. Screw it. If you wanna stay here and cry, then go ahead. Come on, Gwen.

Gwen nods and they head off. Katie looks up at them, then back at Sadie nervously. She thinks, then shakes her head sadly.

Katie: Guys! Wait up! Guys?

Katie looks around nervously.

Katie: Gwen? Noah? Guys!?

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Katie:** Sadie was right. I do get lost a lot.

--

**(Tigers)**

Bridgette walks around in the woods nervously.

Bridgette: *Mumbling* I cannot believe they left me alone.

A bush nearby rustles and Bridgette eyes go wide as she looks at it.

Bridgette: Hello?! Please, just shoot me if you're gonna!

She then hears a low pitched growl come from the bush. Bridgette screams and sprints in the other direction. Once she is out of sight, a raccoon walks out from behind the bush laughing.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Raccoon: ***Subtitles* Hehehe. I'm scary!

**Bridgette: **I. Hate. The woods.

--

**(Turtles)**

This time, Emily is walking alone through the woods, though not looking as scared as the surfer had been. She spots a stump and sits down on it. She tenderly takes off her shoes and begins rubbing her feet.

Emily: Ugh, it's been like 4 hours and I haven't seen anyone since stupid Justin ditched me.

As she pulls her foot closer to her face and examines it, she hears a high pitched scream echo through the woods. She is startled and falls off the log backwards. She scrambles to get up and peeks over the log.

???: Rawg!

Emily's eyes go wide as the peer upwards, seeing a large bear lurched over her from behind.

Emily: Oh no….

Emily screams as she dives over the log, scrambles to get up, and bolts down the path leaving her shoes behind.

--

**Confession Cam: **

**Bear:** *Holds up marshmallows, subtitles* I just wanted to share my mallows……

--

Emily continues to bolt down the path. She runs by Noah and Gwen who look at each other, shrug, and Gwen chases after her, while Noah lies down. She approaches Walter's body, hopping over him like he isn't there. Gwen fires off a couple shots, one hitting Walter in the back, who was just getting up.

Walter: Omph! Where am I?

Gwen accidentally trips over the large teen as he goes down again. Emily turns back and sees this, as she fires off a shot, hitting Gwen in the butt.

Emily: *Smiles* Snipped!

Emily celebrating her win, doesn't notice Bridgette running down the path, straight towards her.

Bridgette sees Emily in her path, and tries to get her gun out, without stopping. Emily sees her and rips out her gun. Both the girls fire their guns at the same time, hitting each other in the shoulder. They both groan and fall backwards.

--

**(Crabs)**

Trent walks through the woods, heading along the path towards a clearing.

Trent: This sucks, man. Haven't seen one person the entire time.

Trent reached the clearing and looks around. He hears someone approaching and crouches behind a big rock. Courtney stomps into the clearing, scowl on her face. Trent walks out from behind the rock and looks at her.

Trent: Any luck?

Courtney angrily looks at the musician.

Courtney: Shut up!

Trent holds up his hands in diffence.

Trent: My bad, my bad.

They here people coming, and Trent dives behind a rock as Courtney mumbles and ducks under a bush, a little bit behind Trent's rock. Eva makes her way into the clearing, knocking down a tree on her way in. DJ follows behind her nervously, as they seem to be in conversation.

DJ: Look, all I'm saying is that bunnies are way cooler than snakes.

Eva: Ugh, no way, stupid bunny lover.

DJ shrugs, and Trent from behind his rock, sees them standing on the other side, guard down. He grins and looks around the rock, firing off a quick shot. Eva, facing DJ, moans.

DJ: *Nervous* What is it?!

Eva turns around slowly, revealing a dart in the back off her thigh. DJ and hides behind a rock as Eva falls over with a large thud.

Suddenly, Izzy sprints into the clearing, trips and rolls behind a rock diagonal to DJ's. Noah now crawls into the clearing, but is shot by Courtney.

Noah: Curses! *Falls over*

Jim runs in with Melanie right behind him, but they see Trent and dive behind another bush, diagonal to his. Finally, Katie walks in, crying, but is shot at, causing her scream and cower behind a bush, across from Izzy's.

Izzy: *Yelling, so everyone can hear her* Ok prisoners, on 3, we draw. 1….. 2……. 3!

Everyone pops up from their hiding spots. Trent points his gun at Melanie, who points her's at Katie, who points her at DJ, who points his back at her, and Izzy is pointed at Trent.

Trent: Hehe, the final showdown.

Katie: *Flirty* Think you can handle this, DJ?!

DJ: *Gulp* Oh yeah, girl.

Out of nowhere, Izzy fires a shot at Jim, hitting him in the forehead. She then turns back to Trent.

Jim: Getting all dizzy and stuffs…..

Katie fires a shot at DJ, who ducks down, and Izzy shoots at Trent, but misses. Melanie doesn't seem to be paying attention, and Trent, crouched behind his rock, is positioned at the perfect angle. He cocks his gun, steadily aims it, and falls over with a dart in the back of his head. Courtney, from her bush, grins then cringes as she holds her gun from Izzy's angle, and shoots herself in the shoulder.

--

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney:** What? I really hate Gwen. And now, with Walter still out cold, I just need to persuade Heather. Easy as pie.

--

Chris walks into the clearing, clapping.

Chris: Well done, campers, well done. As you can tell, Izzy took down both Trent and Courtney, so I will see the crabs at elimination tonight.

Izzy looks confused.

Izzy:*Confused, to self* But Izzy never shot Trent or Courtney?

Chris then grins, but is shot several times in the back.

Melanie: Sorry, dude, slipped.

Chris: Not co- *Goes down*

--

Heather leans up against a tree filing her nails, when she feels the presence of someone.

Heather:*Looking up* What is, miss CIT?

Courtney: Can I count on your vote tonight?

Heather: Sure, whatever, just leave me alone.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather: **Well, I have hated Trent since last season, but having my cabin crowded with so many losers at once is pissing me off, so I really don't know.

**Trent: **Ok, I know Heather's a bitch, but I guess Courtney should be with Duncan if she misses him so much. Sorry……

**Courtney: ***Grinning, waving* Bye bye, music man.

**Walter: ***Knocked out, Sign around his neck that has "Heather" scribbled on it*

--

*Campfire pit*

Trent is sitting on his stump, arms crosses, looking over at Heather, who has her legs crossed and is still filing her nails. Then there is Courtney, who is lurched over, fists clenched, and Walter, who is lying on the ground, with his head up against the stump. Chef walks up to the oil drum and grins.

Chef: Chris is still knocked out, cause well, I "may" have injected a few more darts into him, but that doesn't matter. Whatever, uh, ima give you marshmallows…….

…..

…..Tubby Jr. *Throws marshmallow at Walter*….

….

…..

…..Mean bitch girl……."

Heather scoffs and grabs her marshmallows as Gwen hugs onto Bridgette.

Chef: *Looks at marshmallow* And the, uh, last thingy goes to, uh…..

….

…..

….

…..

……

……

…..

….

…..

…..

……

…….

…….

……

……..

…….

….. Punk's girlfriend. Peace out, music dude.

Chef shrugs and Walks off as Courtney grins and grabs her marshmallow off the plate. Trent slouches and gets off his stump slowly. He looks over at Gwen, who has tears building in her eyes. He sadly smiles, and motions for her to come to him. Gwen sadly shuffles over and looks down. He grabs her chin and tilts it up so she is looking at him.

Trent: Hey, babe,

Gwen: *Sniffle* Why do you always go first?

Trent: *Sad smile* You're the better competitor?

Gwen wipes her eyes and hugs Trent, then pulls away, grabs his collar, and pulls him down to her height for a long kiss.

Behind them, DJ, Harold, Kenny, Zeke, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie Emily, Jim, Teresa, Melanie, Cody, and Tyler are watching sadly.

Trent pulls away and hugs her again.

Trent: I know you're gonna win this time. *Smile* Cause let's face it, Owen's already out.

Gwen: I love you, Trent

Trent: Love you too, Gwen.

--

As Trent walks down the dock, he first stops at Bridgette, Sadie and Katie.

Trent: Bridge, I'll see you later. Ladies, keep it cool. Oh, and Katie, DJ digs you. *Wink*

Katie and Sadie giggle as Bridgette waves. He then high fives Jim, Kenny, Melanie, Ezekiel, Harold, Emily and Teresa. He stops at DJ, Cody and Tyler towards the end.

Trent: Aw man, you guys. Tyler, keep it fun, bud. DJ, Katie digs you, get on that. Cody, buddy, you will always be one of my best friends, and a cool guy.

Cody grins and picks up a startled Trent into a hug, but drops him and falls into the water.

Finally, he reaches, Gwen at the end.

Trent: See you, babe. *Gun finger thing*

Gwen: See you, my music man *Wink, then a quick peck on the cheek*

Trent then hops into the boat and rides off to Playa De Losers.

--

Courtney sits in her cabin alone and grins.

Courtney: *To self* Hehe, Gwen, you _are _going down…….

--

Votes:

Walter: Heather

Trent: Courtney

Heather: Trent

Courtney: Trent

--

Trent: 2

Courtney: 1

Heather: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Geoff, Beth, Duncan, Trent

--

**Sup, guys. Wow that was tough to write, but I got it done. Just so you know, I'm goin away for 2 weeks so my next chapter may take a little longer than usual. MAY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Three legged troubles part 1

I do not own TDI or it's characters. Or Chris' mad singing talents, or his songs.

**Total Drama Takedown**

**------------------**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Takedown:

The campers split into 5 teams of 4, but Tyler and Harold sadly could not participate, due to, uh, difficulties, hehe. The campers were sent into the woods and were forced to assassinate each other using these wicked cool trank guns! Lucky campers. Well it all came down to a not so epic showdown between DJ, Izzy, Katie, Trent, Courtney, Jim and Melanie. Too bad Courtney ruined all the tension by shooting her own teammate, and herself! And we thought Izzy was psycho! Courtney got what she wanted when Trent was voted off, much to Gwen's disappointment. So what will happen this week? Will Noah stop going to sleep during challenges? Will Katie and DJ finally admit that they "dig" each other? And will crazy CIT Courtney get what she deserves for cheating Gwen's man off the show? I sure hope so, cat fights are great for ratings!

--

As the 21 remaining campers sat in the Mess Hall, no one said a word. They were all concentrated on something or another.

Gwen was depressed, and sat alone, mourning the loss of Trent. Across the room, Courtney grinned smugly at this, celebrating her victory over the goth.

DJ was also depressed, as his four best friends, Owen, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent had already been voted off. Katie sat with him, offering comfort to the big Jamaican, who smiled warmly at his crush, despite his sadness.

Bridgette was a complete mess at the moment. She was angry at Courtney, assuming she was the cause of Trent's elimination. She missed Geoff with a passion, feeling that he could brighten the mood during such a depressing time. And on top of that, her best friend was also a mess, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Harold was somewhat happy that Courtney hadn't been on his butt lately, and that she seemed to find a new enemy in Gwen.

Ezekiel was thinking about apologizing to the girls for his sexist comments, because even though Sadie seemed to enjoy his company, the other girls ignored the prarie boy most of the time.

Heather was grinning as she looked over at Courtney and Gwen, knowing that this rivalry may keep her under the radar for a while.

And most other campers, like Tyler, Emily, Cody and Sadie, just minded their own business and tried to stay out of the battle.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Gwen: **I know Courtney was the cause of Trent getting voted off. I mean, I made Walter vote for Heather, so unless Trent voted for himself, there's no way he could've gotten voted off. *Throws hands up, then narrows her eyes* That bitch is going down.

**Walter:** *Rubbing head* Woah my head hurts.

**Courtney:** My plan is working perfectly! All I need to do it get rid of that weird goth, then I can go back to getting that cheating worm Harold!

**Izzy:** Hehe, Courtney is such a wackjob!

--

Chris walks through the Mess Hall doors, grinning.

Chris: Hellllo campers!

Jim:*Looks up* Sup

Chris: *Looks at Jim weirdly* Uh, it's challenge day. And boy, do we have a surprise for you!

Sadie: Cupcakes?

Katie: *Turing to her friend* OMG they are like, so yummy!

Chris: No. Now shutup and let me talk,ok?

All the campers stare at him blankly.

Chris: Good. Now, campers, for the rest of the game, up until the top ten, you will be divided into two teams.

Sadie: But what if I'm not with Katie!

Chris pays no attention to the chubby girl and continues speaking.

Chris: The first team will consist of:

**Eva**

**Katie**

**Noah**

**Ezekiel**

**DJ**

**Tyler**

**Bridgette**

**Kenny**

**Emily**

**Teresa"**

Chris: You will be known as: The Speedy Geckos!

The team groups and Chris throws DJ a green banner revealing a gecko with a thunderbolt over it.

Kenny: Awesome!

Meanwhile Katie and Sadie are crying to Chris.

Katie: But Chris, we need to be together!

Sadie: Totally!

Chris: Fine! Whatever, Sadie, switch with Emily. Happy?

Sadie/Katie: EEEEEE!

As Katie and Sadie skip off, and Emily walks over to the others, Chris announces the other team.

Chris: So that leaves:

**Harold**

**Cody**

**Heather**

**Justin**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Courtney**

**Melanie**

**Jim**

**Walter**

**And Emily, I guess."**

Chris: You will be known as: The Sliding Snakes!

This team now groups and a banner is tossed to Walter, revealing a snake sliding down a hill.

Harold: I'm a snake! Wicked!

Heather: Uh, snakes? So dumb.

Chris: Whatever, now let me reveal today's challenge.

Chris reaches behind his back and pulls out the same handcuffs used in the last season, causing Noah to scoff.

Noah: Psh, real original!

Chris: *Narrows eyebrows* Ugh, I _cannot_ wait until you're voted off. But yes, we will be using these handcuffs. This season it will be different, though! We're gonna attach them to your ankles!

Eva stands up and throws her brown slop at Chris' head angrily, then sits down again.

Chris: *Wiping slop off side of head* Can't wait til you're voted off either! Now let me explain the challenge. Each team will be divided into five teams of two. You will be dropped off on the huge cliff, and race down it. Last team of two to cross the finish line will have their whole team sent to the ceremony. Got it? Good. Let's go.

Jim: Wha?

Walter: Uh dude, our team is odd numbered.

Chris: Oh, yeah. *Thinks, then snaps fingers* One of you will be attached to Chef.

This causes the entire Snake team to scream and cower under their tables as Chef walks out of the kitchen.

Chef: Someone say my name?!

Chris: Chef, you will be participating in today's challenge.

Chef glowers at the host angrily, then sits down at a table mumbling something.

Cody peeks out from under the table and looks at Chris.

Cody: So what are the teams, Chris?

Chris: Hmm, let's see….. For the Geckos:

"**Eva & Ezekiel"**

Ezekiel looks at Eva hopefully, but she turns and growls at him, causing the prarie boy to yip and hide under a table.

"**Noah & Tyler"**

Tyler: Booyah, brother! Brains and brawn!

Tyler runs to give Noah a high five, but trips and lands on his face.

Noah: More like just brains…..

"**Emily & Teresa"**

The two mentioned girls look at each other and shrug.

"**Sadie & Kenny"**

Sadie waves to Katie sadly, and walks over to Kenny.

"**Katie and DJ"**

Katie jumps into a surprised DJ's arms and hugs him affectionately.

Chris: Ok, now for the snakes:

"**Izzy & Cody"**

Cody's eyes go wide as Izzy jumps on his head smiling.

Izzy: Me and my sexy partner shall own you all!

Cody:*Grins* Sexy?

"**Walter & Melanie"**

Walter shyly waves towards Melanie, who offers him a friendly smile.

"**Jim & Bridgette"**

The skater smiles at the surfer, who nods back, nervous of Jim's low intelligence.

"**Gwen & Courtney"**

Gwen's eyes go wide, as the CIT's.

Gwen: Oh, no way! Not with that bitch!

Courtney: Are you kidding! I was a CIT, you can't do this!

Chris: Uh, yes I can.

The two girls grumble angrily then stare each other down, hatred in their eyes.

"**Heather & Justin"**

Heather grins over at her evil accomplice, who smiles back and nods.

"That leaves **Harold & Chef"**

Chef:*Surprised* I'm with that kid? *Points to Harold who is picking his nose*

Harold:*Offended* I'm not too happy either, "Mr. I cook bad"! Gosh!

Chris: Ok then? Well, if you cannot stand you're partner at all, and you _must_ be set free, we have the wimp key here*Holds up key*. But be warned, if you use the key, your team automatically loses. Now get into your teams and prepare to be three-legged.

--

**Confession Cam: **

**Izzy & Cody: **Izzy: Omaigod this is soo fun, it's like weird, ya know?

Cody: Uh….. What?

**Gwen &Courtney: **Gwen: Ok, I know this dumb, naggy bitch is the reason Trent was voted off, but I can't risk using the key.

Courtney:*Angrily* I'm right here!

**Tyler & Noah:** Tyler: Woooohoooo! This challenge is totally our's, baby! Yeah!

Noah: *Shakes head* Jocks……

**Katie & DJ:***Zooms in on heads* Katie: It's, like, sooo sad that I'm not paired with Sadie.*Smiles* But then again, now I get to be with DJ here. Right DJ?

DJ: *Scratches back of neck* Uh, yeah, Katie

Katie: What's wrong, you seem kind of nervous. *The camera zooms out to show that due to DJ's large size, the skinny BFF is forced to sit on his lap and they are tightly squeezed together*

DJ: Oh, it's nothing.

--

The campers stand on the beach, linked to their partners at the ankles, when they hear the sound of a helicopter. They look around nervously, and then see Chris, lowering his signature copter right above the campers.

Kenny: Hit the deck!

All the campers bolt off in different directions, Eva sweeping Ezekiel off his feet and dragging him painfully. Chris grins and hops out of the helicopter, as all the campers (And Chef) turn and glare at him.

Courtney: Not ok, Chris!

Gwen:*Glaring at Courtney* For once I agree with this bitch.

Courtney: Hey!

Chris: Chill! Hehe, well here's your ride to the top of the cliff!

Chef: Chris man, you can't fit all of us on one helicopter!

Chris: Just watch me!*Pulls out giant folded net* Hahahahaa!

Tyler:*Turns to Noah* I think he finally went over the deep end, dude.

Noah: Oh, he went over the deep end a long, long time ago.

Chris: Ok, let's do this thing!

--

Chris grins as he flies the helicopter over the lake, with all the campers and Chef trapped in a giant net hanging from the bottom of the plane. The campers are obviously having trouble finding room in this immensely cramped net.

Bridgette: Where's my sandal!

Walter: Did someone bite my toe!

Gwen: Cody, you're leg is in my back!

Noah: Izzy! Stop chewing on my toe!

Harold: Mai nose! She is brokeded!

Cody: OO, whose thigh is this?

Eva: Mine!

Cody: Oh god!

Katie: Sadie! Where are you!

Kenny: I lost my glasses!

Chris grins down at the net, and stops directly above the top of the cliff. He winks at the camera then grins and pokes a big red button. The net drops from the plane, causing the pile of teens to drop 20 feet and land painfully on the cliff. Chris grins and pops his head out the window.

Chris: Well, you guys better hurry up! See you at the finish line!

With that, Chris grins and takes his helicopter out of sight. Down below, the campers are scrambling to get free of the net. Eva gets out first and begins sprinting down the hill, dragging a scared Ezekiel behind her.

Ezekiel: E- Eva! Ca- Can we slow down, eh!

Eva: No way homeschool! We're winning this race whenether you like it or not.

Ezekiel : But *Head gets hit off tree and he loses his toque* Arg! My toq- *Gets hit in nuts with a large rock* Waaaa-*Porcupine gets stuck in his stomach* Agggg! Mai stom- *Sweatshirt snags on low tree branch and it's ripped off, revealing his bare chest* Ekkk! I'm exposed, eh!

As Ezekiel tries to cover his pale chest, Eva doesn't even stop to regard the many cuts and bruises all over her teammate's body and face.

--

Back with the other campers, most of them have already been set free of the net and have taken off, except for Bridgette & Jim, due to Bridgette's leg being snagged in the net, and Noah & Tyler, due to Tyler having been stepped on and squashed several times.

Noah: *Trying to pull a beaten up Tyler* Hey, jock dude? I'd like to stay on the island, so can we, you know, hurry up?

Tyler: Whag?

Finally, Bridgette gets her leg free, and her and Jim sprint down the cliff, trying to make up for lost time.

Noah: We are in last place! Hurry up!

Tyler finally stumbles to his feet and they steadily head down the cliff, Tyler barely staying on his feet.

--

As Chef and Harold run, Chef basically pulls the lanky nerd.

Chef: Come on, nerdy kid! I'm 45 years old and I'm still faster than you!

Harold is breathing heavily and holding his heart as he is pulled by the rugged man.

Harold: *Huff* I'm having heart computations!

Chef: Ugh, you are such a nerd. Whatever, let me handle it!

Harold is heaved onto the large man's back, and he begins hobbling awkwardly down the hill, due to the being attached at the ankles.

Chef: Urg. Let's do this thing, nerd!

Harold: Booyah!

--

Melanie and Walter are having trouble getting down the hill, due to Walter being clumsy, and heavy. Every twenty feet or so he would trip and pull down Melanie with him. So far, they had been passed by DJ and Katie, Izzy and Cody, and Heather and Justin.

Melanie: Come on, Walter, we're fallin behind, dude!

Walter: I go-

The awkward teen has trouble stepping over a log and trips, bringing the skater with him. The partners begin rolling slowly down the steep hill. As they continue down the cliff, it becomes steeper and steeper. Walter is hit in the face by something, but doesn't have time to see what it is, until they roll straight into a small river. They struggle and splash in the water trying to stay above surface. Finally, Walter pulls them both out of the water and stands up. He grabs Ezekiel's toque (which had hit him in the face) and plops it on his head, knocking his sunglasses over his eyes. He rips off his Hawaiian shirt and throws it in the river, revealing a white T-shirt.

Walter: I am sick of being the fat guy! Let's do this thing!

The larger teen lets out a wild yell as he bounds down the hill, dragging his giggling partner with him.

--

Gwen: Shut the hell up!

Courtney: I'm just saying that maybe it's not my fault that your boyfriend is gone.

Gwen was being fed up by the annoying CIT, while Courtney didn't seem to care how the goth felt about anything.

Gwen: I still don't get how your team even lost! According to DJ, no one even shot you or Trent, and you guys just went down for no reason.

Courtney: Ugh, I told you! Izzy shot us!

Gwen: Izzy can't aim a gun for her life!

Courtney gets fed up and shakes her head angrily, her mocha hair going everywhere.

Courtney: You know what? I shot Trent! And I shot myself!

Gwen stops and her eyes go wide.

Gwen: Wha-what?

Courtney: You thought it was just fine that my Duncan got voted off, so why should I care about _your_ Trent.

Gwen: But I didn't cheat Duncan off the show. And you- you cheated Trent off! You bitchy little CIT!

Gwen angrily gets up in a surprised Courtney's face, who back up a little, but ends up pulling the goth closer due to the cuffs.

Courtney: Well, erm, don't go blaming this on me! It's your fault for voting off Duncan!

Gwen: I didn't even vote!

Gwen just shakes her head and begins walking down the hill angrily, pulling the CIT with her. Courtney looks down and follows, feeling a mixture of shame, anger, and confusion.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Courtney: **Ok, I know what Gwen is doing. She's trying to make me feel bad. Well, guess what, it ain't gonna work! So ha!

--

As Katie and DJ hobble down the hill, DJ is forced to listen to many stories about Sadie.

Katie: And this one time, we went on this double date with these band geeks, and they were soooo weird!

DJ: I can imagine….

Katie: Aww DJ. What's wrong, you usually like hanging out with me. Is something wrong?

DJ: Naw, I'm fine, really.

The couple stops and Katie looks up at the football player sadly.

Katie: You miss your friends, don't you?

DJ: I don't know, girl. There's just no one to chill with anymore, you know?

Katie: Well, I'm here…….

DJ: *Smiles* Well, yeah.

Katie:*Flirty* And Trent maybe have told me a little something before he left

DJ: Oh, and what was that?

Katie: That a certain Jamaican football player "digs" me.

DJ: Well maybe that Jamaican football does like you…

DJ leans in towards Katie, but before he can kiss her, Emily and Teresa crawl in from behind a tree, dirty and bruised. DJ turns away from a disappointed Katie and looks at the girls weirdly.

DJ: Yo, why you guys crawlin?

Emily: _Someone _tripped over a rock and dragged us both into a 30 foot pit!

Teresa: Urg, at least you landed on me!

Katie: *Dumbfounded* How'd you guys get out!

Emily: Apparently, _she _hurt her shoulder, so I had to drag us out, and then I hurt my ankle!

DJ: Man that sucks!

Him and Katie look at each other nervously, then Katie turns to the crawling girls, while DJ adjusts his hat awkwardly.

Katie: Uh, we're gonna take off, sorry!

They both give an apologetic look towards the team, then shakily jog off, leaving the handicapped partners dumbfounded.

Teresa: Th- they… Left us?!

Emily: Ugh, I don't blame them, there's nothing they can do for us now.

Teresa nods sadly, and the two newcomers continue dragging themselves down the hill. Justin and Heather run by, Heather giggling at the crawling teens.

Heather: Looks like some of us can't afford to walk! Ahahahahaha!

Justin lets out a tiny giggle as him and his evil partner run out of sight.

Emily: Psh! That didn't even make sense!

--

Izzy: Rawr! Snakey!

As Izzy and Cody jog through the woods, Izzy has stopped her partner, and is now pursuing a very annoyed purple snake.

Cody: Erm, Izzy? We, uh gotta go.

Izzy: Wait a sec! God, you nut!

Cody raises an eyebrow, but then notices that the snake has now latched it's teeth onto his partner's head, and she was begging to look woozy.

Cody: Izzy, you have a snake in your head!

Izzy looks at him weirdly.

Izzy:*Slurred* You silly Cody. You does nawt know what you talk about…

Cody: Izzy, I think yo-you need medical attention.

Izzy: Shuzzap!

Izzy stumbles dizzily, then falls over as Cody stares down at her with wide eyes.

--

Chris is sitting in a chair, next to the cabins at the bottom of the cliff. He seems very depressed.

Chris: *Sadly* You know, I miss Chef. We had so many good times. Chillen together….. I'm just so lonely now…..

Chris then runs a hand through his hair and turns to the camera sadly.

"Lonely, I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
I'm on my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
I'm on my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely-"

"Ahem!"

The camera shifts to show Eva standing next to Chris, half her uni-brow arched.

Chris:*Devastated* Aggh!

The bodybuilder grins down at the man.

Eva: Wow, McClain! I didn't know you were a singer! Hehe, goon.

Chris: Uh… Erm, Eva! You're the first to finish. *Looks around* Where's you're partner. You didn't kill him, right?!

The camera shifts once again to show Ezekiel, lying on the ground, still attached to the body builder. He is still shirtless, his hair is ruffled, and he has several bruises all over his chest and a cut on his cheek. The shy teen lifts his head off the ground to look at Chris.

Ezekiel: Down, here, eh….

Chris:*Looks down* Oh, Zeke! Didn't see you down there, bro! Woah, what happened to you!

Ezekiel: Sh-she was determined!

Eva grumbles as Chris shrugs and tosses her a key. Eva snatches it out of the air, lifts her ankle up(Lifting Zeke), and unattaches their ankles(Dropping Zeke with an "Omph"). She then grumbles and begins walking away. The prarie boy notices this and scrambles up to follow her.

Ezekiel: E-Eva, wait!

Eva yanks her neck around and stares at him, causing him to stop in his tracks, feet from the buff girl.

Eva: What is it, homeschool!

Ezekiel: I, uh, just wan-wanted to say that, uh, I'm sorry for making se-sexist comments 'bout women last year, eh…..

The prarie boy looks at the ground sadly, waiting for a response. Eva looks down at him angrily, but then her eyebrow raises and her mouth changes to a slight smile.

Eva: Whatever, homeschool. I guess it's ok.

The fitness buff shrugs, and sticks her fist out, making Ezekiel dive on the ground, but then he notices it's a friendly gesture. He bounces up and happily returns the fist bump.

Ezekiel: Hey, thanks, eh!

Eva: Whatever, just don't tell anyone about this. Got that!

Ezekiel: Yeah, sure, eh!

As the fitness buff turns and walks away, the prarie boy happily turns and runs over to a startled Chris.

Ezekiel: Chris! Eva isn't mad anymore, eh! If she's ok with it I'm sure I can convince the others, eh.

Chris raises a brow at the strangely happy boy. Ezekiel has a weird smile, as his eyes open wide, and so does his mouth, revealing white teeth. This, and the fact that he has no shirt or toque, and cuts all over his body.

Chris: That's, uh, great, Zeke.

Ezekiel then turns to the screen with a goofy grin.

Ezekiel: Hey, eh! You must have a bunch of questions, like: **"What will become of those girls, Gwen and Courtney?"** and: "**How will Heather and the man candy fair?"**

"**And most importantly, who will go home on this episode of Total Drama, eh!"**

Ezekiel smiles again, then turns and runs off, probably to get a new shirt.

--

Please review!


	11. Three legged troubles part 2

I don't own TDI…….

---

**Total Drama Takedown**

Tyler: .. And then she said, I love you,_ Tyler_! Dude! Not Taylor, not Tiger, not Trevor, Tyler!

Noah: Ugh, I could care less about your idiot bimbo of a girlfriend remembering your name!

Noah and Tyler were trudging through the woods, both looking tired and heated. Tyler's uniform had several tears in it and a couple cuts on his face.

Tyler: Hehe, looks like someone's a little pissed that they don't have a girlfriend!

Noah: Ugh, Shut it! For your information, I could get a girl here if I wanted to!

Tyler: *Smugly* Then why don't ya?

Noah: Ugh, the only free girls are Eva, Sadie, Katie, Heather, and those new girls! And Katie and Sadie like Mr. Sensitive and the prarie doof! So who does that leave? Heather and Eva, the queens of bitchland.

Tyler: Hehe, dude you're almost as prissy as both of them combined!

Noah: And you're almost as stupid as Geoff and skater boy combined!

Tyler lets out a small whimper and looks away from the fed up book worm, raising his brown eyebrows and frowning.

Tyler: You are pretty mean, huh?

Noah: If you consider looking at the world in a smart way and dealing with my problems without kicking someones ass, then yes, I'm a complete jerk.

Tyler gives him a quizzical look, then just shakes his head and concentrates on staying on his feet.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler:***On face* I don't know what's with that little dude. Guy has got to get his head outta the books and into the game! *Camera zooms out to show Noah glaring at Tyler next to him*

Noah: Seriously, when will you idiots understand that we are _attached_ to each other?!

--

Courtney: Ugh, I think something just bite my cheek!

Courtney scratches at her cheek, irritated, while her partner narrows her eyebrows at her.

Gwen: Do I look like I would ever give a crap?

The CIT angrily turns to the goth and frowns at her.

Courtney: It was rhetorical! Idiot goth…..

The goth's eyes go wide as she turns and stares hard at Courtney.

Gwen: I'm the idiot? At least I didn't freak out when the guy I pretend to hate gets voted off and then cheat someone else's boyfriend off out of jealousy. Hypocrite……

Courtney: And why is that?

Gwen: You hate Harold for cheating you off last season, then you come back this season and cheat Trent off!

Courtney: Ugh, that's it!

Courtney angrily grabs Gwen's arm and rips her sleve off.

Gwen: Oh you have got to be jokin!

Gwen's arm shoots out, locking onto the stomach of Courtney's shirt, tearing at it, revealing Courtney's tan stomach. Courtney shakes her head and closes her eyes tightly.

Courtney: Ugh, I am not getting into this with you! I would never become school president after getting into a catfight on National TV!

Gwen: You already cheated someone out of the money; no one would vote for you anyone.

Courtney grunts as she kicks Gwen in the shin. Gwen screeches, pulling her leg up in pain. This action yanks Courtney's leg out from under her and she lets out an "Omph" as she is dropped to the ground. Gwen giggles, but loses her balance and falls onto the CIT, making her scream.

Courtney: Get off me, you creepy goth!

Gwen: Like I'm enjoying this, bitch!

The two teens grabs each other and start rolling on the ground angrily, tearing at each other's clothing and delivering slaps to the face. Courtney tears off Gwen's shirt, revealing her black bra. Gwen groans and tears off Courtney's shirt, revealing a white tank top under it. Gwen struggles to her feet, then reaches down and tears off the prep's pant legs, reducing her pants to tiny shorts, almost revealing the girl's panties. Gwen puts her hands on her hips and grins down at the struggling girl.

Courtney: Ugh, you'll pay for that!

Courtney catches Gwen off guard, grabbing her leg and pulling her down. Gwen trips over her and falls face first into a huge puddle. Gwen lies in the puddle angrily, before Courtney stands up over her and dives on her back. The girls roll around in the puddle uttering out insults as Harold appears from behind the trees. The nerd stops short and his jaw drops and Chef walks into the clearing.

Chef: *Not noticing girls, staring at Harold* Yo, boy? Why'd you stop? I actually got you to walk more than 20 feet! We were on a roll!

As the Chef snaps in front of Harold's eyes, trying to faze him, small trickles of blood pour out of Harold's nose. Chef's eyes go wide as he tries to see where Harold is looking, noticing Gwen and Courtney, half naked, rolling around in a puddle. Chef turns to Harold and his eyes narrow angrily.

Chef: You are one weird kid.

Chef heaves Harold over his shoulder and begins walking back the way they came as Harold smiles and mumbles: "Boobies…" He then snaps to attention and remembers what he's doing. His eyes go wide as they begin to leave the screen.

Harold: Urg, Leshawna! I am soo sorry! I love you soo much more than boobies! And I love your boobies soo much more than Heather's! Gwah-

--

Cody nervously hobbles through the woods, looking back every few seconds to make sure Izzy was still attached to his ankle. He had managed to pry the snake off her head and now he just had to worry about dragging her back to camp.

Cody: Don't worry Izzy, you'll be fine.

Obviously, she couldn't hear him, but Cody didn't care. He didn't worry too bad either, figuring that if the girl was insane, she'd obviously been hurt a couple times like this before. Also, Cody had also done an excellent job of keeping the dirty thoughts about her being out cold out of his head. He pushed a bush aside, then grinned upon seeing Chris in the distance.

Cody: I did it! Mom's gonna be so proud!

As Cody approached Chris, the host looks at Izzy weirdly.

Chris: What is with people getting hurt today? First it's Ezekiel, then she shows up with that guy*Yanks thumb back to show Melanie pouring a bucket of water on a knocked out Walter's face*, and now Izzy's dead! What is wrong with you people!

Cody: Hehe, she's not dead, man. She's out cold though, and I think she needs medical attention.

Chris: Oh, well that's not too bad… Uh, here's your key. You can play doctor while nurse Chef is out. Have fun!

Cody frowns as he unlocks the cuffs and begins to walk away, until Chris stops him.

Chris: Oh, and dude, you didn't try anything while she was out, right? This show _is_ "TV-PG" or whatever they call that crap nowadays.

Cody: Chris, I may be somewhat of a "Perve", but I would never sink that low. Oh, and I took this interesting healt-

Chris: Haha, just go, bro.

Cody grins a sly grin and drags Izzy off as Chris turns to Melanie, who's trying to shake Walter awake. The big teen is still sporting a toque, white T-shirt and sun glasses, making him look pretty silly in Chris' eyes.

Chirs: Any luck?

Melanie:*Frowns* Nope. I'm just glad the big dude managed to finish the challenge before goin down. He really stepped up though, I'm proud.

Chris cocks and eyebrow as Melanie giggles and returns her attention to Walter.

--

Jim: Melanie's so smart and hot and stuff, dudette.

Bridgette: *Somewhat angry* Uh, yeah Jim, you told me….

Jim: Oh, uh, my bad dudette.

Bridgette: Ugh, no it's fine. I guess I'm just a little jealous that you still have your crush and my Ge- Geoff is g- go- gone.

Bridgette then chokes up and bursts into tears as Jim's eyes pop open. He looks around nervously, thinking of what to do, then looks at Bridgette.

Jim: Uh, it's ok. It's not your fault the nerdy guys decided to vote the dude off.

Bridgette whimpers and looks up at him sadly. She tries to utter something, but can't and begins crying again.

Jim: Gwah! Uh, w- we can get that strong chick to kill the smart dude later?

Bridgette looks up again and hiccups making Jim flinch, then she lets out a giggle.

Bridgette: *Sniff* Hehe, even though I don't believe in violence, It'd be pretty funny to see Eva try to kill Noah, again.

Jim grins and pats her on the back.

Jim: That's the spirit, dudette! Hey, check it out, it's that mean dude!

Bridgette turns and grins.

Bridgette: It's Chris! We finished the challenge!

Jim smiles and offers her high five. Bridgette gladly returns it then turns and bolts towards Chris, dragging Jim with her.

Chris looks up from his magazine and grins.

Chris: Jim, Bridgette! You have finished today's challenge!

Jim: Booyah!

Bridgette: Are we the first to finish?

Chris: Er, no. Eva and Zeke finished a while back and Izzy and Cody, and Walter and Melanie just finshed a couple minutes ago. Now here's your key, enjoy having two legs!

--

Sadie: OMG and then there was that time me and Katie got these ice creams from this creepy hobo guy and there was a bug in mine! I was all like "Ewww!" then the hobo ran away!

Kenny: Please, just be quiet! We've been walking for two hours and you have not stopped talking about Katie!

The chubby BFFFL frowns up at her annoyed partner.

Sadie: Well you could have said so, like, jes, take a pill…..

Kenny: I did say so! Twenty eight times!

Sadie: Oh, well that's different… And it totally reminds me of this time when me and Katie were at this carnival…..

Kenny responds by angrily banging his head against a tree.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Kenny:** Ugh, I am gonna lose it! I'm usually really a relaxed guy too! I just can't take it! *Sadie frowns at him while he groans and shuts his eyes, shaking his head calmly*

**Katie:***DJ smiles at her while she faces the camera excitedly* So me and DJ agreed, to, like, totally be a couple now! Sadie is gonna be, like, so jealous! EEEEEE! And now that there are no distractions, we can totally kiss! *DJ grins and leans towards her, but then loud knocking is heard and they groan*

Eva: Hey, lovebirds! Get your asses out here!

DJ: Aw man….

--

Teresa: My shoulder really hurts! I think I broke it or something!

Emily: Stop complaining. My ankle isn't exactly in great shape either!

The two girls were still dragging themselves through the forest, and had began to make a hatred for each other.

Teresa: I don't understand why you're so pissed at me about this!

Emily: Because you dragged me into a hole and then made me get us out!

Teresa: Oh, yeah…. Hey, what's that thing?

Emily narrows her eyebrows and looks in the direction of Teresa's finger to see a small shopping cart leaned up against a tree.

Emily: What the hell? How does a shopping cart get in the forest on a deserted island?

Teresa: Who cares? It's the only chance we got!

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Chris:** *Laughing hysterically* What idiots! I left that thing there hoping someone would be stupid enough to try using it. Ahaha, they are so screwed, dude!

--

As the stray shopping cart flies down the hill, hitting rocks, bushes, and who knows what, Emily and Teresa are clinging to each other for dear life, as they don't know how to stop.

Teresa: We're gonna die!

As the two girls look ahead, they see the land in front of them coming to an end at a huge jump. Emily dives out, but is still attached to Teresa and is dragged along, her head scrapping on the forest floor. Finally, the cart nears the cliff, eventually bursting off of it, and into the air.

Emily: Gwaa! Pull me up! Pull me up!

Teresa shrieks grabbing the girl's and leg yanking it in a violent fashion, pulling her back into the car, just in time for them to fly into a river. The cart slowly shrinks down around them, until it is completely under water and the two struggling girls are forced down the river with its strong current as they grab a log to keep afloat.

Teresa: Oh no! We're gonna lose!

Emily: Ugh, just give it a rest. Drama queen….

--

Chris sits in his chair, bored. The campers have joined him in waiting, wanting to see how their teammates fair. Eva was hunched over on a log, listening to music. Ezekiel was lying down with his head propped on the log, still smiling. Bridgette is sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, and seems to be focusing on some kind of yoga meditation. Jim is lying on his stomach, next to Walter, who's on his back. Melanie is sitting next to Eva, head in hands, looking bored. Cody is tending to Izzy, who is lying on her back with a pillow. Noah, who had recently returned with Tyler, was obviously reading. Tyler was sitting boredly, tossing a baseball up and down, but dropping it every time. DJ, who had also returned with Katie, was lying with his back up against a tree. Katie sits in his lap, petting bunny happily. Justin is admiring himself, and Heather is filing her nails.

"We did it! Finally! Chris, free us!"

Kenny sprints into the clearing, Sadie trying to keep up behind him. He rips the key out of Chris' hand, frees himself, and runs off saying something about "getting an aspirin". Sadie looks over at Katie and grins; plopping herself down on the other side of Eva. She pants and looks down, noticing that Ezekiel's head is perched between her legs and is looking up at her, confused. She smiles warmly and waves.

Sadie: Hi, Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Erm, hey.

The nervous prarie boy then closes his eyes and falls asleep right on the spot.

Chris: So who's left?

Cody looks around and turns to Chris.

Cody: I'd say… Emily & Teresa, Harold & Chef, and Courtney and Gwen. So if Teresa and Emily finish, we automatically lose.

Eva grunts and pulls her headphones out.

Eva: Ugh, don't count on it, that little bitch Teresa isn't good for anything besides shopping, flirting, and more shopping.

Katie giggles and speaks up.

Katie: Hehe, yeah! She accidently fell into a ditch on the way down.

Tyler: And you didn't help them out?!

Katie: They were already out when we got there….

Tyler groans and continues to play with his ball as Katie shrugs and leans back on DJ.

All of a sudden they hear yelling from the woods, as Gwen and Courtney walk out in ruins, and sopping wet. Gwen is now in just a bra and really short pants due to their leg being ripped off. Courtney is still in her small tanktop, but her pants have been ripped off, revealing her tiny pink panties that say party girl on them. Courtney groans and tries to cover her bottom half.

Courtney: Ugh, Duncan is so going to love this….

**Meanwhile, at Playa De Losers:**

All the campers are watching the episode as Duncan turns to Trent and Geoff.

Duncan: Haha, I am so lovin this, fellas!

--

Gwen: Ugh, just shut up and finish the race!

"Come on nerdy!"

"Gosh!"

Harold and Chef now emerge from the woods, about 20 feet left of Courtney and Chef. Courtney turns and groans in disgust.

Courtney: Ugh, Harold!

Cody, who is trying to hold back a nosebleed from seeing Gwen, stands up and begins cheering for his teammates.

Cody: Come on guys! If you finish, we win!

As both teams turn and begin walking towards the line, a familiar voice is heard.

Emily: Oh no ya don't!

For some reason, the two girls are hobbling into the clearing from the right, about 30 feet closer to the finish than the other two. Teresa is clutching her shoulder, while Emily is limping. Both teams are now on their feet cheering (Except for Zeke, who is still asleep). Chef begins to sprint towards the line, dragging Harold with him. Courtney bolts after them, yelling at Harold, who is running from the scary CIT.

Courtney: Get back here! I wanna stomp his face in!

Emily: We're gonna make it! We're gonna win!

Teresa: Eeeep! A bee!

Teresa flails wildly, but loses her balance and falls over. Emily's eyes go wide as she trips over the girl with a squeak. She opens her eyes to see that her face is inches from the line. She grins and lifts her hand to put over the line, but is interrupted by Chris.

Chris: And the Sliding Snakes win!

Emily gasps as she looks up to see Gwen grinning down at her, Chef passed out, and Courtney strangling Harold.

Eva: Nice going, losers.

Tyler: Dude! You were soo close! Come on!

Chris: Ok, before we go all dramatic with the vote offs and stuff, it's time for our follow up challenge!

Teresa: Ugh, more?

Chris: Yes more. I have decided that with new teams will come follow up challenges. These challenges will _follow up_ your, uh, regular challenges.

Eva: Ugh, I hate you!

Gwen: Can I at least put a shirt on?!

Chef: Do I gotta be in this one?

Chris: Don't care, sure, and no.

Eva grumbles, Gwen runs off, and Chef grins as Courtney drops Harold and sprints off to get changed.

Chris: Someone should probably get Zeke a shirt and his hat thing. And maybe wake Walter up while you're at it. Now then, to the beach!

--

At the beach all the campers stand in a line in front of Chris. Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Walter are back in their normal clothes, and Izzy is awake.

Gwen: So why are we here?

Chris: Uh, for your follow up challenge, you will each build a sandcastle-

Eva: Lame

Chris: Ahem! As I was saying, you will each build a sandcastle which will be judged be yours truly. If I give you a passing grade you get the prize. If I fail you, you don't.

Harold raises his hand and Chris raises an eyebrow, pointing to him.

Harold: What will the prizes consist of?

Chris: For the geckos, invincibility. For the snakes, a dozen doughnuts each.

Heather: Why would we want doughnuts? Does this body look like it eats doughnuts?!

Chris: Yes. Now you have one hour so hurry up. And I don't care what the castle is. It could be a sculpture of a gorilla for all I care, just make it pretty.

All the campers scramble around every which way, most knocking into each other.

--

As Harold tries to perfect his statue of liberty, Courtney walks right by, stepping on it, reducing it to a pile of sand.

Harold: Gosh!

Courtney: *Grins* Opps, didn't see you there.

She walks away, passing Tyler, who was tripping over a stick landing on his makeshift castle.

--

Chris walks onto the beach grinning.

Chris: Okey dokey, it's been an hour. Let's get this party started! First up, the Snakes!

Chris walks up to Jim and looks down at his castle. It seems to be a big pile of sand with a twig sticking out of the top.

Jim: Uh, tada?

Chris: What is it?

Jim: Uh, I don't really know

Chris shakes his head, failing him, and moves onto Harold.

It is another Statue of Liberty, but the head and arms are missing.

Chris: Uh, dude? She's missin a few body parts…

Harold: Well I woulda finished if _someone_ hadn't stepped on it! Gosh!

Chris fails him, causing another gosh, and moves onto Cody.

His is an identical roman stadium. He has put tiny crabs as "guards", and there are various flags in different places. Cody grins and puts his hands behind his head like he imagined a cool person would.

Cody: Pretty cool, huh?

Chris: No, actually…. but it passes!

Cody lets out a little "whoop" as the host judges Melanie half pike.

Chris: Lovin the detail! And the dude fallin down it! You pass!

She giggles as Chris heads over to Courtney.

It's an identical leaning tower of Pisa, but Chris doesn't seem to know that.

Chris: Urg, what is it?

Courtney: The leaning Tower of Pisa? It's in Italy? *Chris looks lost* It's a national monument!

Chris: Ugh, don't freak out, you pass, jes.

Chris moves onto Justin, who has created a smaller version of himself, shirt off and posing. Sadie and Emily stare in awe at the attractive sculpture. Chris laughes.

Chris: Hehe, how can I fail something this hot?

All of a sudden, Izzy runs by and kicks the head of Justin's sculpture, causing the model to shriek like a girl.

Izzy: That's for being a bad boyfriend!

Justin looks confused as Chris moves onto Gwen's small arch bridge. Chris looks at her questionally, and she replies by saying she was tired, and doesn't eat doughnuts. Chris fails her and moves onto Izzy, who had built a life size statue of a gorilla. Upon seeing this, DJ shrieks and cowers in fear, while Katie and Sadie cling to each other.

Chris: Izzy, dude! How did you build this with sand in only an hour!?

Izzy: Never doubt the Izzy, Chris, never doubt the Izzy.

Chris gladly passes her, moving onto Heather tiny statue of Chris' hair gel bottle.

Heather: I mean, why not create something that makes someone's hair look so perfect.

Chris grins, then frowns and punts the tiny thing, saying how he hates suck-ups.

Chris then passes Bridgette's sculpture of Geoff's cowboy hat, on top of and tiny hill of sand. Then she whoops and dedicates it to her boyfriend.

Finally, Chris approaches Walter, who is lying on his back. When Chris asks about his sculpture, he says he was too tired to move.

Chris: Okay, so that's 5 fails and 6 passes. Not bad, but you people could do better. Let's see how the geckos did!

Chris moves on to the other team. He passes DJ's sculpture of bunny, commenting on how cute he is. He moves on to see Eva has made a big semi-circle, saying it's a boxing dome. He stomps it and when she yells at him, he replies that he simply doesn't like her. Ezekiel's small statue of a moose was impressive, as were Katie and Sadie's of each other. Chris passed all 3, earning a whoop and two squeals. Noah was also passed, as he made a spot-on sculpture of a chair, then sat in it without it breaking. Noah then began to explain the dynamics, but Chris made him shut up. Tyler's mound of sand was failed, as was Teresa sculpture of a car wheel. Emily's soccer stadium broke mid observation, earning her a fail. Kenny made a crab that was quite impressive, but then it walked away and he was failed.

Chris: Okay, so we will be seeing Eva, Tyler, Teresa, Kenny, and Emily at the campfire ceremony tonight.

The campers groan and head off.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Sadie:** OMG Kenny was sooo mean in the challenge. He is so totally going home!

**Noah:** I have made few friends during this experience. Tyler is not one of them.

**Tyler:** Eva's the only person on the island who challenges my athletic skill! *Get's up to leave, but trips and hits his head on the door, falling over*

**Eva:** That little wimp who lost us the challenge is done.

**DJ:** Sorry, but we need the strongest players we can get.

--

Chris: I have 9 marshmallows on this plate, but 10 campers in front of me. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow has to walk the dock of shame and leave. First off, invincibility winners, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Noah, and Ezekiel, you are all safe. Now down to business. The next marshmallows go to Tyler, and Eva."

Tyler whoops, and Eva lets out a small, triumphant smile as the two grab their marshmallows.

Chris looks from Emily, to Teresa, to Kenny.

Chris: Someone new is going home tonight… But it isn't Emily!"

"Ok then.. Kenny, Teresa. This is the final marshmallow. And it goes to…..

…

…

….

….

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

…

……

…..

….

….

….

…

……

……

… Kenny…. Teresa, you're out.

Teresa shrugs and stands up, turning to her teammates.

Teresa: See ya! I'm goin to a five star resort!

With that she giggles and jogs off.

--

When reaching the dock of shame, Cody approaches her.

Cody: Hey

Teresa: Listen Cody, uh, I don't know if it's gonna work out between us. Sorry

Cody: I was gonna say that! No offence, but you're not my type. I like em' dark, and mysterious.

Teresa giggles and pecks Cody on the cheek before walking down the dock, and leaving the island for good. Cody grins and turns to the island.

Cody: Told you she'd kiss me! Pay up!

Noah emerges from behind a bush, looking pissed.

Noah: Curses! Stupid flirty car chick…….

--

**Votes:**

Eva: Teresa

Noah: Tyler

Sadie: Kenny

Katie: Kenny

DJ: Teresa

Ezekiel: Emily

Tyler: Eva

Kenny: Teresa

Emily: Teresa

Teresa: Emily

--

Teresa: 4

Kenny: 2

Emily: 2

Eva: 1

Tyler: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Duncan, Trent, Teresa

--

**Well there goes the first OC. Sorry to Teresa's creator. Review Please.**


	12. What the hell am I eating? Part one

**Quick Author Note: **Just to clear things up**, **this season is basically the summer between TDI and TDA. TDDDA never happened, so no Escope, Eva/Noah friendship, and obsessive G/B kissing. Or at least not yet. Just pretend that instead of the special, Chris made them do another season.

--

**Total Drama Takedown**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Takedown:

The campers dissolved into two teams, the Speedy Geckos, and Sliding Snakes. Creative names, huh? Well each teams divided into teams of two, and we attached them to each other at the ankles. The Snakes had an uneven number of campers so Harold was lucky enough to be attached to our very own Chef Hachet! Ezekiel got the snot beaten outta him, but it was ok, because Eva accepted his apology for being a sexist goon. Gwen and Courtney felt the pain, while DJ and Katie felt the love, finally admitting that they like each other. So cute, them two. Well the Geckos lost when Teresa and Emily finished last after falling into a pit. We had our first ever TDT follow up challenge, where they built sandcastles for doughnuts and immunity. Ultimately, Teresa was eliminated for dragging Emily into a pit. Too bad she dumped Cody before leaving, though. Oh well, dude's a geek, he must be used to it. I'm gonna go get some of those doughnuts, see you people later.

--

"Checkmate. Booyah!"

"Hey, no fair, eh! You can't just take my pieces off the board like that!"

"Ugh, it's Chess you idiot, don't you know anything?"

Some of the campers sat in the snake boy's cabin, and were each doing their own thing. Harold had just beaten Ezekiel for the 5th time in chess. Noah lied on a bed reading, but felt free to interject whenever Ezekiel said something stupid. Cody sat above Noah, his legs dangling off the bed. DJ was sleeping in the other low bed, although this wasn't his cabin. Jim slept on the bed above DJ.

Ezekiel: Hey, where'd Justin go, eh?

Cody: The bathroom. Probably to check himself out.

Noah scowls and looks up from his book.

Noah: I _hate_ that guy.

Harold: How can you hate him, he doesn't talk.

Noah: Just shutup and let me continue my book!

Cody: Speaking of missing guys, where are Kenny, Walter, and Tyler?

Ezekiel: Tyler went to bed early, eh.

Harold: And Walter and Kenny said something about going fishing. But that was about five hours ago.

Noah: Idiots probably got eaten by sharks.

Cody: Dude, if you're gonna be a jerk, you can leave. We don't have to let you hang in here you know.

Noah: Ugh, I cannot go back there! Those idiot twins are playing some sort of truth or dare game next door and I cannot take the annoying high pitched squeals.

Ezekiel: They aren't really idiots, eh.

Noah: *Scoff* What do you care?

Cody: Guys, fellas. Come on, we're all buds here. If we're gonna talk about the ladies, let's do it right.

Ezekiel: What do you mean, eh?

Cody grins and hops off the bed, taking a seat on the end of Noah's bed.

Cody: Hehe, oh you'll learn, Zeke my bud.

Harold: I could never go against my beautiful Leshawna!

Noah: I have no idea how I could see _any _of these girls attractive.

Cody: Come on guys, be men!

Noah: I am a man! And as much as I know you'd love it for me to prove it, I don't think I need to.

As Cody raises an eyebrow, the door flings open, and Walter walks in, followed by Kenny, both soaked.

Ezekiel: What happened to you two!?

Kenny: Damn walrus attacked us.

Walter: I swear, the thing had fangs!

Noah: Goons…..

Cody: Dudes, you're just in time, we're gonna talk about the ladies here at camp!

Kenny laughs and sits on the end of DJ's bed, while Walter moans and sits on the floor.

Kenny: Eva's a total babe.

Noah: Oh lord! He's blind!

Kenny: Haha, very funny! I happen to find her muscles very appealing.

Noah: To bad she's as affectionate as a killer gator.

Kenny: Well who do you like, bookworm?

Noah: Noone. When you have a brain as big as mine, you don't need girls at the age of 17.

Cody: You sure? I'm pretty sure I saw Emily giving you the eyes that other day.

Noah: The athlete? You're kidding, right?

Cody: Well, I think she's pretty cute.

Noah: Oh, great, another crush for Mr. Pimp!

Harold: Gosh, you really do hate everything.

Ezekiel: So, what do you guys think of the twin girls, eh?

Noah: They are the most annoying creatures on earth. And I swear, the tall one has a smaller brain than Lindsay.

Something grunts, and Noah looks up to see DJ standing over him, staring downwards angrily.

Noah:*Sarcastic* Oh no, it's the big teddy bear! What are you gonna do, sick your bunny on me?

--

A scream is heard and Noah flies through the window of the cabin, headfirst. He gets up slowly and brushes himself off, the yells angrily at the cabin.

Noah: Fine, whatever! I can read anywhere! I don't need your godamn cabin!

His book is then thrust out the window, hitting the bookworm in the side of the head, and knocking him down again.

--

Back inside, DJ is grinning at the window.

DJ: Hehe, lil guy had it coming. Needs to work out some issues. Well we better be getting on to bed.

The jock then opens the door and walks out, followed by Ezekiel and Kenny.

Kenny: So, what do you guys think the challenge is gonna be tomorrow?

Ezekiel: I don't know, eh. Hope it's easier than the other day's, though.

DJ: Hehe, if there's anything I learned on this show, it's that the challenges get harder and harder as you go on.

Ezekiel: Well I wouldn't know, eh.

The three guys reach their cabin and sit on the steps.

Kenny: Psh. Still don't get why you were voted off. You probably could've been more useful than Courtney.

Ezekiel shrugs, and DJ looks over at him.

DJ: No offence, bud, but we had to vote you off. There was no way we could've gone through the season with a bunch of ticked off girls.

Suddenly, the door to the girls cabin bursts open, and Izzy sprints out, in just her bra and panties, cackling like mad. She stops in front of Ezekiel and looks down at him.

Izzy: Why, hello there, Zeke.

Ezekiel stutters, but cannot talk.

Izzy: Oh, I understand. My large bust has stunned you. *looks at her boobs* Bad girls! Stop scaring guys!

With that, she sprints away, cackling again. Ezekiel's eyes are wide, and he falls backward, knocked out. Kenny looks at the girls door and sees Sadie sitting in the doorway.

Sadie: *Shrugs* We had nothing to do with that.

Kenny nods unsurely, and gets up to go bed shaking his head questionably. DJ grins and grabs Ezekiel's KO'd body, heading into his cabin, but Katie appears in the girl's cabin doorway, in her bra and shorts.

Katie: You sure you wanna go to bed, DJ? Why not come spend time with me.

DJ's eyes go wide and he falls over, dropping Ezekiel and landing on him. Katie angrily shakes her head.

Katie: Damn it! I gotta stop taking Izzy's advice!

--

The next morning, the campers are sitting in the Mess Hall. Once again, most of the campers look depressed.

Chef: *From behind counter* Yo, teen people! What the hell is wrong with yall!? Makin me sad with all your bitchin!

The campers begin breaking out in sad outbursts.

Harold: I miss my beautiful Leshawna!

Izzy: Izzy misses Owen…..

Bridgette: *Whimper* I miss Ge- Geoff.

Gwen: *Angrily* I miss Trent. Goddamn CIT bitch.

Courtney: Oh, shutup. I miss Duncan. Even though he's a creep.

Tyler: Lindsay's a babe.

Chef: God. Didn't want yall to give me ya damn life stories. Jezz.

Chris walks into the Mess Hall, happy as always.

Chris: Sup!

Heather: Ugh, we're not in the mood. Just give us the damn challenge so I can get some tanning time in.

Chris: Fine. Well I've decided to bring back a favorite from last season!

The campers begin to groan, and most are secretly praying.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler:***Praying* Please, no Phobia Factor!

**Noah:** Ugh, I cannot deal with dodgeball…..

**DJ:** *Whimpering* Ph-psycho ki- killer…..

**Bridgette: **I could go without Hide and Seek… Though I would get to be with Geoff…. No, I could go without it. I need that cash, Geoff'll understand.

--

Chris grins, then goes into the kitchen, and wheels out a giant wheel with many pictures of gross looking foods.

Chris: The Brunch of Grossness!

Noah: Real original!

Ezekiel's face goes green, but he holds it down.

Ezekiel: I, uh, I s- saw, that episode, eh.

Chris: Well get ready, Zeke. Cause you gon do it! Ok, each player will spin the wheel, and eat whatever they get. Whoever holds down the puke advances! After the first round we will go onto full meals. Whoever lasts longest wins invincibility for their team!

Noah: Oh lord…

Jim: *Gulp* Not cool, dude.

Walter: I, uh, have a weak stomach.

Chris: Then you can go first! Come on Walty! Up here, bud!

The big teens' eyes go wide as he gets up and edges over to the wheel.

Chris: Give er' a spin!

Walter: Grabs the wheel and gives it a weak spin, letting it land on a picture of a dog can.

Chris: Dog food! Here ya go.

Chris pulls out the can from behind his back and hands it to Walter. He gulps and flips it over, watching the glop slowly jiggle out of the can and onto his plate. His eyes go wide and he turns away, disgusted.

Heather: Just do it, big wimp.

He glares over at Heather, and then turns to the revolting glop on his plate. He pulls out a fork and stabs it, pulling a chunk off the top. He slowly puts it in his mouth, and begins chewing. He swallows then looks woozy.

Walter: Oh god.

The heavy teen gets out of his seat and runs for the door. He misses it, crashing into the wall and falling on his back painfully. His cheeks puff out, and a giant fountain of puke flies out of his mouth, going straight up, and coming back down on his face. The campers squirm and groan in their seats. Sadie turns and hurls right on the floor. Izzy, however, giggles.

Izzy: Hehe, it totally looks like a fountain! Walter's fountain of puke, hehe!

Katie: OMG Izzy, stop!

Chris, who has been holding his mouth, signals for Chef, who runs in and drags Walter into the kitchen.

Chris: *Fast* Walter and Sadie are out! Uhm, Jim, go! I gotta get outta here!

The host sprints out of the door, and disgusting sounds of him puking are heard. Jim gets up and walks toward the wheel unsteadily.

Jim: Urg…. I don't wanna do this, dudes.

Heather: Ugh, just do it.

He shrugs and spins the wheel, it slowing and landing on a giant purple blob with a fish head sticking out of the side.

Jim: What's that thing?

Chef walks in and drops it in front of the skater, who pokes it right away.

Jim: Hehe, jiggles.

He then shrugs, grabs the whole thing in his hand, and shoves it in his mouth, swallowing right away. He giggles and begins jumping up and down.

Jim: Hehe, I can feel it jiggling in my stomach!

Izzy: Awesome! I wanna go, I wanna go!

Izzy gets up and runs at the wheel, spinning it with all her might. It lands on a cockroach shotglass.

Izzy: Sweet!

She grabs it and slurps it down happily.

Izzy: Bartender! Hit me again!

Chef: No! That ain't fair to the cockroaches, woman!

At that moment, Chris walks in, wiping his mouth.

Chris: Ugh, by the looks of it, Jim and Izzy have passed the first round.

The Snakes give out cheers, as Izzy bows and Jim continues to jump up and down, laughing.

Chris: Geckos! Who's up?

Eva grunts and stands up, stomping over to the wheel. She grabs roughly and jerks her arm down, causing the wheel to go insane.

Chris: Uhm, Eva? This is an hour show. That things not gonna stop for a couple more years.

Eva groans and pushes Chris into the wheel, sending him flying in a wall, and stopping the wheel on what looks like a giant, raw, turkey leg.

Chef: Ooh, my favorite! Raw cow leg!

Chef arm reaches out of the kitchen, holding it by the bone.

Eva rips the big piece of meat out his hands and examines it.

Eva: Won't this give me some kinda disease?

Chef: Do I look like a doctor?

Eva shrugs and sinks her teeth into the meat, tearing away at it fiercely. She continues to do so, not showing any emotion, until only the bone it remaining. She grins and chucks the bone across the room, hitting Chris, who was just getting up.

Chris: Ugh, you pass. But I still hate you.

Eva: No problem with that.

Tyler: If she can handle it, I totally can!

Tyler gets up and cheers, running up to the wheel and spinning it weakly. It lands on milk carton with a thunderbolt above it.

Chef: Four month old milk. Enjoy, pretty boy.

Tyler grabs the carton confidently, pressing it to his lips and tilting his head back, but nothing happens. He pulls the carton away and looks at it.

Tyler: Uh, there's nothing in it.

Chef: Yeah there is! Try harder, boy!

Tyler holds it above his head and looks into the carton, shaking it up and down. Jello-y milk begins to jiggle out of the carton. Before the jock can react, he has a big pile of milk on his face. He screeches and rips it off, throwing it at a wall and watching it slide down. He shakes his head and falls into a fettle position, sucking his thumb.

Chris: Refusal to eat it? You my pal, are out.

DJ gets up and drags Tyler over to their table, then approaches the wheel with caution. He spins it and watches it pass several animal oriented foods. He shudders, but luckily, it lands on a rotten apple with several worms sticking out of different areas.

Chef plops it into DJ's hand, but the feeling of the worms gets to him and he yelps throwing it straight up into the air.

Katie: Come on, DJ, you can do it.

DJ shakes his head, then snatches the apple out of the air and takes a bite out of it, forcing it down. He closes his eyes tight, then opens them, staring at the apple.

DJ: *To self, quietly* For mama, for mama.

He then tosses the rest of the apple into the air, catching it in his mouth and raising his hands in victory as his team cheers.

Chris: *Walking over* Extra point for style! Well come on people, let's get it goin!

**--**

Cody holds a purple hamburger patty and flaps it around before slowly sticking it into his mouth. He then proceeds to gag, then throw up onto the floor. The camera shifts to show Harold, disgusted.

Harold: My shoes! Gosh!

He then turns his attention to the black pepper in his hand. He winces and puts it in his mouth. He chews slowly, not showing any emotion. He smiles and gives a thumbs up to Ezekiel, who grins back. Harold then hiccups, fire shooting out of his mouth and burning the prarie boy's face. Ezekiel 's face is left covered in soot, with a little fire on his toque.

Harold: Hehe, sorry Zeke.

Ezekiel doesn't say anything, as he just falls over backwards with a thud.

--

**Part two coming soon!**


	13. What the hell am I eating? Part two

I am really really really sorry for the long wait. This story is officially off hiatus. I hope everyone can still enjoy it.

--

**Total Drama Takedown**

--

*Mess Hall*

Chris: And… we're back with TDT! We've finished our first round of the Brunch of Grossness, and our campers are preparing for the second round. The rest of them are in this cage.

The camera shifts to the side, showing a giant wooden cage wedged in the corner with several of the campers sitting in it. Walter is lying on his back near the cage's door. Tyler is sitting against the wall of the cage, ashamed that he failed the challenge. Katie and Sadie are giggling and chatting off to the side. Cody is using a screwdriver to mess with a clicker- like object. Noah is reading, obviously. Kenny is sitting next to him, looking bored. Melanie is standing next to the side of the cage, looking at her teammates.

Sitting at the Geckos table is DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, and Emily. Sitting at the Snakes' tables is Justin, Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Harold, and Jim.

Chris: Woah, Geckos, you kinda suck.

Noah: *from cage* I agree.

This comment earns a growl from Eva, followed by an outburst at Chris.

Eva: Listen, let's just get this crap over with, the fumes from the kitchen are startin' to piss me off!

Chris: Fine, fine. So touchy. Now we will be eating the meals as a group. First team to lose all it's members is up for elimination. Chef! Bring out the first meal!

The room goes silent as Chef, grinning, rolls out a cart pilled with hidden meals. He skids to a halts, revealing the meal to be some kind of meat.

Chef: Walrus blubber. Damn things are infestin the lake.

Kenny: Told you guys!

Bridgette stomps her foot in anger, standing up to yell at Chris.

Bridgette: What the hell, Chris? What do you not understand about the word vegetarian?

Chris grins at her.

Chris: Well I don't understand why you'd want to be one.

Bridgette throws her hands up in frustration as she stomps over to the cage and lets herself in. Chef plops down plates in front of each contestant and they all lift the tops off, frowning at their meals.

Justin and Heather both turn their noses up at the smell, quitting right away. Harold groans.

Harold: You're not even going to try it? Idiots!

Heather: *walking to the cage with Justin* Why don't _you_ try it, Dragon Master?

Harold: Fine, I will

Harold rips off a piece of the jiggly meat and bites into it. Emotionless, he proceeds to take off his glasses, wipe them, return them to his face, and then run out of the kitchen frantically, tripping on the way out. Everyone cringes as muffled gagging is heard, followed by Harold screams.

Harold: It got all over my new undies! Gosh!

DJ lets out a girly scream after trying his, locking himself in the cage and hugging to Katie's waist as she pats his head affectionately.

Eva holds her nose as she swallows hers whole, earning an approving clap from Kenny.

Kenny: Yeah babe!

Eva: Shut it, dorkwad!

Ezekiel grins at his piece of meat, biting into it quickly.

Ezekiel: My mom used to cook walrus all the time back on the farm, eh. It was my favorite meal!

Chef: Where the hell you livin boy?

Ezekiel was about to answer, but he was cut off by Emily throwing up harshly on the floor.

Ezekiel: Aww man. Got in my shoes, eh!

Emily giggles a little, then runs out, joining Harold.

To no one's surprise, Izzy shoves the blubber down her throat with a giggle.

Izzy: *Scottish accent* Tastes of sheep wool!

Jim: Oh I love sheep wool!

With that, the skater bites into the meat, then burps and throws up on Courtney's lap. Courtney lets out frustrated scream.

Courtney: What the hell, you skater goon?!

With that, she punches him in the nose, knocking him out of his seat, earning glares from the contestants. Noticing this, she stands up.

Courtney: He threw up in my lap, what did you want me to do? I'm gonna go wash this crud off.

As the CIT tries to walk away, she slips in the puke, falling to the floor with a thud. Crying out, she runs out of the cafeteria so she can join Emily and Harold in throwing up. Her fellow teens do not even try to contain their laughter as they giggle at her.

Gwen: Oh sweet karma, how I love you so much.

Jim: *sitting up* Amen to that dudette.

With this burst of courage, Gwen holds her nose and devours her walrus blubber. From the cage her team cheers for her.

Cody: Trent would be proud, Gwen, he really would!

Gwen beams at the mention of her boyfriend as they move on to the next round.

Chris: Ok, ok, enough with the cheering. On to the next one. Sure to be a crowd pleaser, it's yellow snow, snow cones! Let's get it on, Eva and Zeke versus Izzy and Gwen!

Ezekiel almost throws up when Chef carries out 4 plus sized snow cones, all a deep yellow color. Chef grins as he hands the cones to the terrified contestants.

Chef: Made 'em myself.

That was too much, Ezekiel sputters out and throws up all over the table, which Eva groans and edges away from.

Ezekiel: *wipes mouth* I'm sorry, please tell me you're kidding, eh?

Chef: No I really made em' myself, I blended mud and bugs with a lot of ice, then dyed it yellow. Don't understand why everyone had to freak out.

Ezekiel: Darn

The middle aged Chef then returns to his kitchen as Ezekiel looks down distraught.

Chris: Haha that was too great! Zeke, the cage awaits, bro.

Ezekiel trudged off towards the other losers as Eva munched on her snow cone. Suddenly, her face went a blank, and she gagged, causing her team to cry out. Eva threw up on the floor and in her tiny puddle of puke, was a little grey rock. Furious with herself, she pounded down on the table in anger.

Eva: Damn't Chef, I could have choked on that!

Chef: *From kitchen*Not my problem…

As Eva angrily made her way towards the kitchen to crush the man, Chris stopped her.

Chris: Eva, you're goin the wrong way girl! The cage is thatta way! *points at cage dully*

Eva: Wait you're gonna allow that?! The rock made me throw up, this is bull!

Bridgette: Chris that's totally unfair!

Chris: Don't be mad at me, I don't make the rules….

Noah: Uh, yeah, you do

Chris looks around nervously.

Chris: Whatever, Eva get in the cage. Don't worry you haven't lost yet, Gwen couldn't eat hers so if Izzy can't d-

Izzy: Done!

Izzy smiled wildly, her mouth covered in yellow slime.

Eva: Damn't!

Chris: Well….. There's always the follow up challenge

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Eva: **Is that guy a jerk off or what?

**Izzy: ***On ceiling*I wonder if Chef could hook me up with a couple more of them snow cones…

**Chris: **These, campers, so touchy, huh? *Eva's arm shoots through the wall, punching the host in his mouth*

--

Harold:*Returning from outside* what exactly is the follow up challenge?

Chris: Uhm…. *snaps fingers* I love to have cool pets. Everyone go out and get me some sort of living creature, and if it's cool enough, you get the reward….

Courtney: Which would be….?

Chris: I was getting to that, sheesh! For the Geckos, individual immunity. For the Snakes, an actual snow cone.

Harold: *To Emily* Been dying for one of those!

Emily looks over at him weirdly as Chris continues to explain the directions.

Chris: You got one hour, starting…… Now!

Harold screams like a girl as the contestants burst through the cage and run out the door squashing him in the doorway. After everyone's gone, Courtney walks in, confused.

Courtney: What'd I miss?

Chris: *Points to door* Animal catching.

Courtney turns and runs back out, making sure to step extra hard on Harold's stomach during her exit. Harold lies on the floor, squished.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Harold:** *In body cast* Gosh!

**Courtney: **What? He's a "quick healer"

--

Campers were everywhere. Searching the woods, trees, ground, beach, lake, and even cabins for cool animals. Tyler was on his hands and knees searching the woods floor.

Noah: What could you possibly find down there?

Tyler: Chris said anything goes! Bugs are cool!

Noah face palms as he walks off into the forest.

--

Emily is quietly sneaking up on a blue squirrel. The squirrel is gnawing on a piece of wood as she catches it's attention. Just as it is edging into her fingers, it is punted off into the woods by a rough foot. Scowling, Emily sees the culprit walking away.

Emily: Damn't Heather!

Heather: *grinning evilly* Oppsies...

Emily: Hey get back here!

Heather: Sorry, can't help you now. Not with the squirrel or that, uhm, hideous outfit

Heather begins to walk off as Emily walks by her, knocking her down into a puddle. Heather screams, soaked in the muddy water.

Emily: *Walking away* Oppsies….

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather: **Guess what Emily. You are going down *scowls and points to the ground*

**Emily: **Now that I think of it, that probably wasn't the best idea…

--

As Ezekiel leaned over the dock, searching the water for a cool critter, he felt something nudge his butt, knocking him forward into the water. Flipping back up and crawling onto the dock, and wanted to see what had caused his awkward fall. Frowning down at him, Sadie shrugged.

Sadie: My bad, I meant to like tickle your bottom, tehe.

Ezekiel: *cough* It's all good, eh. You find anything?

Sadie: No, I'm still searching. Just thought I'd see how you were doing over here.

Ezekiel: Haven't found anyt- Excuse me a sec.

Ezekiel gets up and turns, pulling out the front of his pants and looking down. He shrugs, sticking his hand down and returning with a purple lobster. Turning back to Sadie, he smiles.

Ezekiel: Think I found my critter.

--

*Back in the mess hall, Chris and Chef stand alone*

Chris: Ok, first camper, let's go!

Harold comes in, holding a turtle with a ninja headband on.

Harold: I present to you, Turt Chan!

Chef: Aww look at the cute little headband, can we keep him, Chris?

Chris: Fine, gimme it.

Harold: Boo yah! Snow cones!

--

Izzy runs in, cackling. Realizing she's alone, she turns to the door.

Izzy: Get in here, don't be shy!

???: Rawrrr

Chris and Chef exchange nervous glances.

Chris: A bear?

Izzy: Named Bobby Brown….

Said bear has now appeared in the doorway, wielding several bags of masmallows.

Chris: Holy crap! Things a bear!

Izzy looks at him hopefully.

Chris: Fine I'll give you a pass, as long as you take it far away. Now.

Izzy nods and begins walking out.

Izzy: And I want my snow cone mud flavored! Come on Double B…

--

Heather comes in, with Justin on a leash.

Chris: What the hell?

Heather: You said "any living thing". This guy is alive.

Chris: Damn loopholes… Fine, but you have to share the snow cone.

Heather: Oh please, like I eat that crap.

--

Cody comes in, holding a raccoon by it's tail.

Chris: Boring. Fail.

Cody: But-

Chris: Fail!

Cody: Dang

--

Gwen comes in holding a bat.

Chris: What am I, Ozzy Osbourne? Get out!

Gwen: Whatever

--

Courtney comes in holding a frog.

Courtney: This is a frog

Chris: And why should I take it?

Courtney: Frogs happen to the only amphibious animal with a B bod-

Chef: *stops cuddling the turtle* Stop confusing use with your complicated word mumbojumbo.

Courtney: I'm not-

Chef: Out!

Courtney squeaks, dropping the frog and running out.

Chris: Thank you Chef. Now go get the frog, it's cool looking.

--

Melanie presents a cat.

Chris: Where'd you find the cat?

Melanie: In a tree?

Chris: On Wawnakwa?

Melanie: Yes?

Chris: Yes! Come here Pudders!

The puffy cat dives on Chris' face and wildly attacks him, scratching and pawing everywhere. Melanie nervously edges out of the door as Chris rips the evil creature of his face and throws it out the window.

Chris: Fail!

Melanie: *From outside* I know

--

Jim walks in empty handed. Chris looks at him.

Jim: What?

Chris: Your animal?

Jim: Oh yeah, my bad bro.

Jim lifts his beanie and pulls out a dead guppy.

Jim: *Holds it out* Here

Chris: I don't want that!

Jim: Why not, it's an animal

Chris: It's dead

Jim: *Looks at fish* Oh. Well my bad, it was live when I found it…

--

Walter walks in empty handed.

Chris: Don't like snow cones?

Walter: Watching my weight

Chef: Good lucky on that Tubby Jr.

Walter frowns and shuffles out

--

Bridgette comes in with a little cup of water.

Bridgette: I found a shrimp. It's unique because it's blue.

Chris: Well that's nice. May I eat it?

Bridgette: You said you wanted pets!

Chris: Pets can be edible

Bridgette screams and runs out to free the shrimp.

--

Katie and Sadie giggle as they run in.

Chris: This is for immunity ladies, whatcha got?

Katie: I have a bunny!

Sadie: I have a pretty flower!

Chris: Two issues. One, that's DJ's bunny. Unless you want to give me your boyfriend's pet, I suggest you leave.*Katie frowns and walks out*. Sadie, that is a flower. Flowers aren't pets, get out.

Sadie frowns and walks out.

--

Ezekiel walks in with his purple lobster.

Chris: Finally something good, I love lobster!

Ezekiel: Uhm, just so you know, eh, if you plan to eat this, it was in my pants.

Chris: Underwear?

Ezekiel: Yes…

Chris: Get out

--

Tyler walks in, holding his hand out. Chris looks confused.

Tyler: It's a blue caterpillar. You know, from that old movie?

Chris looks lost, while Chef smiles like a schoolgirl.

Chef: Alice in Wonderland! Yipeeee, gimme that, you pass!

Tyler fist pumps and runs out while Chris looks weirdly at Chef, who is playing with his new caterpillar.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler: **Noah that idiot, "you can't use bugs". Cheeya you can!

**Chris: **Chef is one weird co-host. * The door swings open and Chris screams something about loving his momma*

--

DJ walks in a suit of armor.

Chris: DJ, the animal man himself! What you got, bro?

DJ: Er, well I figured you'd like something mean and dangerous, so I found this baby alligator.

DJ pulls out a cage, where there is a tiny alligator, tied up and muzzled.

Chris bursts out in a fit of laughter. When DJ looks confused, Chris explains.

Chris: Dude the things tiny, why'd you take so many precautions. I mean, I know you're a wimp, but this is just silly. It is kinda cool though so you pass bro.

DJ frowns and tosses Chris the cage, walking out. Chris, still laughing, opens the cage and pulls out the little gator, untying it then de-muzzling it.

Chris: Haha, DJ that wimp, this things so cute, what harm could it do?

Outside, DJ is talking to Katie and Sadie when an ear piercing scream is heard from inside the mess hall.

DJ:*Smiling* Told him.

--

Noah waltzes into the mess hall and stops midway when he sees Chris. He has a huge bandage around his head, his arm is in a cast, and he has a black eye. Next to him, Chef is cradling a baby aliigator. Noah smiles and opens his mouth to speak, but Chris stops him.

Chris: Say a word, and you're eliminated.

Noah grins and walks out, then returns, dragging a beaver by it's tail.

Chris groans and mumbles out a quick "pass".

--

Eva trots in, holding a porcupine. She receives the same treatment as Noah. She muffles a laughter walking out as Chris silently curses her. Kenny trots in next holding a chipmunk. Chris just stares at him angrily. He then walks out.

--

Emily walks in, holding a normal squirrel.

Chris: Boring. Get out.

Emily: Damn't Heather.

--

Chris frowns as the entire Mess hall, full of campers laughs at him.

Chris: Yeah, yeah, whatever….. You can stop now…. Anytime….

Chef: Everyone shutup! *quiet* You almost woke the baby.

As Chef and his gator return to the kitchen, Chris announces the results.

Chris: Ok, Geckos go vote. The eligible campers are Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Kenny, and Emily. Go vote people.

--

Outside the Mess Hall, Heather pulled Katie and Sadie to the side.

Heather: Listen, girls, I don't know if you've noticed, but Emily is trying to ruin your friendship.

A the mention of their friendship the girls gasp and hug each other.

Sadie: OMG What d-… What a second, how do we know you're not lying! You lie a lot!

Katie: Yeah!

Heather: Would this lie to you?

Justin walks up shirtless and winks at them. They giggle a little, but they both turn away, thinking of their respective boys.

Sadie: Well… No, I guess Justin wouldn't lie….

--

Heather: Listen, Kenny, Tyler, I'm serious, she's trying to get rid of Kenny!

Tyler: No. Really?

Kenny: But she seemed so nice?

Heather: It's all an act.

Tyler: Wait, how do we know you're real. You did trick Lindsay into-

Heather: *blandly* She got rid of Lindsay.

Tyler: Oh my god! That chick is so goin down!

As the two boys run off, Heather shakes her head.

Heather: Idiots…

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Katie:** No one rips me and Sadie apart. No one!

**DJ: **This is tough; I kinda like everyone up for elimination. Well, Ezekiel's still a little weird I guess.

**Noah: **Once again, unintelligence is just plain annoying

--

Chris: Welcome campers, to the campfire ceremony!

Jim: Sup

Chris: You are so weird. You know what? Just get out…. Go take a nap or something.

Jim walks off as Chris continues the bonfire ceremony.

Chris: As you can see, there's 8 marshmallows, 9 of you, blah blah blah whatever. First, the campers who won the follow up. Noah, Eva, DJ, and Tyler.

"Now down to business. Katie and Kenny, you're safe"

Katie hugs DJ and skips up to Chris while Kenny fist pumps.

"Sadie, you're all good"

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEE!

Chris: Ezekiel, Emily this is the final marshmallow. It goes to……

…………

…………

…………

………..

………….

……….

………..

………

……….

………….

…………

…………..

….. Zeke….. Emily, peace out.

Emily stands up shocked as Ezekiel grins and grabs his marshmallow.

Emily: But I thought everyone liked me!

Heather: Guess not….

Emily scowls, running at Heather but being restrained b DJ and Kenny.

Emily: You did this! You jerk!

Heather: *pretending to be surprised* I haven't got the slightest clue of what you're talking about.

Tyler: Well this is what you get when you mess with Lindsay and Kenny

Katie and Sadie: And our friendship!

Emily: *shocked and angry* What the hell are you talking about?!

Tyler: We know about your plot to get rid of Kenny

Emily: What plot? I like Kenny

Kenny:*Lets go of her* Aw shucks…

Chris: Emily, your time here is up.

Emily: Fine bye, traitors.

As she stomps away Heather waves to her smugly. Pissed she grabs Heather and begins pulling her towards the dock, against her protests.

Heather: Get off of me you loser! Tyler, DJ, anyone, help!

Tyler shrugs as Heather is pulled off.

Tyler: We still kinda hate you, sorry.

Emily reached the dock, pushing the queen bee off and getting her revenge, as everyone laughs. Emily hops in the boat and rides away as Heather struggles in the water, still yelling insults.

--

**Votes:**

Eva: Sadie

Noah: Katie

Ezekiel: Emily

DJ: Ezekiel

Tyler: Emily

Kenny: Emily

Katie: Emily

Sadie: Emily

Emily: Sadie

--

Emily: 5

Sadie: 2

Ezekiel: 1

Katie: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Duncan, Trent, Teresa, Emily

--

**Please Review. We're back, next chapter should be within the week!**


	14. Pieceing Things Together

Please review people, there's no point to me continuing this story if no one's reading it.

--

Total Drama Takedown

--

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Takedown: We had the contestants eat gross stuff. Obviously, this isn't the toughest bunch and most of them failed right away. Ultimately, the Geckos lost when Eva choked on a rock and puked. Psh, rules smules! For the follow up challenge, I had them collect me new pets. Didn't' turn out like I thought it would. I made enemies in quite a few of the islands animals, while Emily made an enemy in Heather, sealing her fate on the island. She did get her revenge, though, as Heather got her just dessert.

Owen: *Off screen * DESSERT!

Chris: *Annoyed* Owen, you were voted off, remember. Back to Playa De losers bro!

--

Behind the Sliding Snakes cabin, Heather and Justin lean against the wall as Courtney walks through the woods, meeting them there.

Heather: Why, hello Courtney

Justin: *Evil grin and nod*

Courtney: Ok, Heather, why did you tell me to meet you here?

Heather: Someone likes to get down to business, huh?

Courtney: Listen, if you want an "alliance", it's not happening.

Heather: Listen, little Miss CIT. I hate Gwen, you hate Gwen, he hates Gwen; Gwen's gone. I hate Harold, you hate Harold, he hates Harold; Harold's gone. I hate Eva, you hate Eva, he hates Eva; Eva's gone. Get where I'm going with this?

Courtney: You're proposing that we work together to get rid of the people in this game we don't like.

Heather: Well yeah… But then we move on to get the smart and likeable people, like Bridgette and DJ and Noah. Then we're left with people like Sadie, and Tyler, who we crush.

Courtney: I like the way you think. So just us three, no one else?

Heather: Who else could we possibly need?

Courtney grins and holds her hand out, which Heather shakes evilly, followed by Justin. Then the over achiever turns and walks off, as Heather turns to Justin and grins.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather: **Courtney is obviously a formidable opponent. I have devised a plan that will use her brains and drive to get rid of the people who stand a chance in this competition, then leave her in the dust.

**-**-

The next morning, the remaining 19 campers are sitting in the Mess Hall, at their respective team's table. Most seem well rested and ready to go, except for most of the Gecko team.

--

Eva sits at her table and looks around at her worthless teammates. DJ is tickling Katie who is giggling, until she slips and falls out of her seat. Noah is reading next to Tyler, who is tossing a ball up and down until it hits him in the head. Sadie is playing with Ezekiel's toque while he blushes like a creep. And Kenny is sitting across from her, staring at her lovingly. She growls, slapping him, and then getting her team's attention.

Eva: Ok, everyone listen up! The other day, for some reason, Emily was voted off. Emily happened to be one of our only players with any athletic skill. We cannot keep losing, or we're all screwed! Got that?!

Her team stares at her awkwardly as she throws her hands up in frustration and Chris bursts through the door.

Chris: Good morning campers! *Turns to Jim* Don't say sup

Jim: Hey

Chris: You're turning into a Noah, no one wants to be a Noah. *Noah throws his book at him and he cries out* Ouch! Listen, I wanna get into the challenge quickly today 'cause I got a hair appointment at 4.

Eva: Tool

Chris: Shut it. Everyone down to the beach!

Everyone begins walking out as Chris turns to the kitchen.

Chris: You too, Chef!

Chef: *Off screen* Bwag!

--

As the two teams stand in front of Chris on the beach, he explains the rules for the challenge.

Chris: Ok, first and foremost, your entire team will not be participating in this challenge. Each team; send forth your strongest player.

Without question, Eva steps forward for the Geckos, and after some consideration, Justin steps forward for the Snakes.

Chris: Now your smartest player.

Noah steps forward right away for the Geckos, as does Cody for the Snakes.

Chris: And finally, your fastest player.

The Geckos have trouble choosing, but they end up with DJ. The snakes choose Izzy.

Izzy: Bwahaha lets do this!

Chris: Now you six… Go sit down

Eva: Wait… What?

Chris: I thought it would be funny if I made you get rid of your best players for this challenge.

Noah: Hilarious….

Chris: I know haha. Now go sit down so I can explain the rules.

Eva and Izzy both look extremely disappointed as they take seats with their teams off to the side.

Chris: Ok, now for the challenge. Each team will need to build a five piece totem pole, but the pieces are scattered in various places. The Gecko pieces are orange, the Snakes are green. Each team will have one member looking for each piece, except for the Snakes; you can have two people for three pieces because of the uneven number.

Noah: Unfair

Chris: I make the rules, so shut up and listen. Where there is a Gecko piece, a Snake piece is close to it, so people will be like racing each other. Got it?

Courtney: Where are said pieces located?

Chris: Oh, forgot that part. One will be on top of the cabins. One is underground, under the X on the beach. One is out on the lake, floating in a canoe. One is hidden in Chef's kitchen, which Chef will guard. And the last one is down the beach, hidden behind an angry bear.

The campers begin to freak out at the mention of the last two, but Chris tells them to suck it up and gives them five minutes to strategize.

--

**Geckos Huddles**

Sadie: Ok, let's face it, our three best players are out and we're totally screwed.

Tyler: No, screw that! Let me handle this! I got this!

Katie: Uhm, Tyler, no offence, but you might be our worst player.

Tyler looks down struck.

Ezekiel: No, listen, I believe Tyler can handle this, eh!

Kenny: Fine, what's the plan, man.

Tyler: Ok, well I know I'm not strategic, but Noah and Eva aren't here so it'll have to do. Katie, you get the piece on the cabin, and Sadie you get the piece underground. *They nod*. Zeke, you swim out and get the piece on the lake, and I'll handle Chef!

Kenny: So that leaves me… With the bear?

Tyler: Well, yeah, but that's only because you're like strongest bro!

Kenny: I don-

Tyler: Let's do this!

The jock whoops and tries to run off, but trips and falls in the sand.

--

**Snakes Huddle**

Courtney: So it's settled, Heather and I will do the cabins, Melanie and Jim will dig underground, Bridgette will swim, Walter and Harold will handle Chef, and Gwen will do the bear.

Gwen: Uhm, who elected you captain?

Courtney: I was a CIT, now go get ready!

Gwen angrily throws her hands up and walks off

--

The contestants all get set in their different positions.

Chris: Ok, everyone, go get your pieces and bring them back here to build the totem pole, first team to finish their pole wins. This is for immunity! And….. Go!

All the contestants bolt off in different directions, except for Tyler who trips, then gets up and hobbles away.

--

**Cabins**

Heather and Courtney run over to them Snakes' cabin while Katie runs to the Geckos'.

Courtney: Ok, you boost me up and I'll grab it.

Heather: Uhm, hell no, you boost me up.

Courtney: Urg, fine. Even though were in an alliance, I still hate you.

Heather: Likewise

Meanwhile, Katie is attempting to climb a nearby tree to jump onto her cabin. The effort is put into vein however, as she spots a squirrel.

Katie: Oooo you are just so cute! Come here sweetie. Oaf!

As Katie falls out of the tree, Heather is just climbing onto Courtney.

Courtney: Ahhg! Your heels are sticking into my spine!

Heather: Suck it up, I almost got it!

Just as Heather fingers pokes the square tiki head, Courtney losses her footing, causing both girls to tumble to the ground. Their effort is rewarded though, as the tiki head falls from the roof, hitting Courtney in the head.

Heather: Serves you right!

--

**The Lake**

Ezekiel treads through the water, going at a slow pace as Bridgette is already swimming back with her piece. She bumps into him, coming up from the water.

Bridgette: Oh, sorry Ezekiel…

Seeing his chance to apologize, he goes for it.

Ezekiel: Oh, Bridgette! Uhm, I'm sorry 'fur my sexist comments, eh!

Bridgette raises an eyebrow.

Bridgette: And you aren't trying to pick me up, bec-

Ezekiel: I like Sadie

Bridgette brightens up, grabbing onto a log for support.

Bridgette: Well that's nice, consider yourself forgiven, Ezekiel.

Bridgette clutches her Green tiki head, swimming towards shore as Ezekiel fist pumps.

Ezekiel: Boo yah, that's 4 down, eh! Just need to convince Court-

Ezekiel stops when he sees a huge shark fin coming towards him. He yelps, swimming like a maniac to retrieve him totem pole piece.

--

**The Beach, Digging**

As Sadie digs over the Orange X, not getting much progress, Jim watches Melanie dig over the Green X.

Jim: You are like beautiful….

Melanie: What?

Jim: I like cake!

Melanie: Oh, me too. Now will you stop messing around and help, she's beating us.

Sadie looks up from her hole

Sadie: I am? EEEEE!

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Melanie: **That Jim is one smooth talker. Oh, cake… *Looks ahead dreamily*

**Bridgette: **I guess it was nice of Ezekiel to apologize, and hey, I've always enjoyed making new friends.

**Sadie: **Wait until Katie hears that I actually did something! EEEEE!

--

**Chef's Kitchen**

As Chef sits in a chair in front of his kitchen door, wielding a meat clever, Harold and Walter nervously crouch behind a table, as does Tyler with a separate table.

Tyler: *whispering across to them* Listen, maybe we should work together, I mean, if we don't we might all die.

Harold: *Whisper* Fine, but I still hate jocks, gosh!

That last gosh may have been too loud, because Chef heard it, standing up from his chair. Walter, nervous, pushes Harold out in between the tables where the crazy man can see him. Chef charges at Harold, throwing him out the window with fury as Walter and Tyler run for the kitchen. Tyler makes it through first, slamming the door and locking it so that Walter hits his face and falls over.

Tyler: Hell yeah! I finally did something right.

Hearing Walters scream from the other side of the door, he winces, grabbing his tiki from the counter and running for the window. He misses on his first and second tries, hitting the wall, but on the third he successfully falls through. Standing his a triumphant smile on his face, he is karate chopped in the head.

Harold: I saw what you did in there; this is why I hate jocks, gosh!

As Tyler topples to the ground, Harold uses the fallen sporto's to climb through the window, but falls through and many pots and pans clatter as he falls.

Harold: *off screen* Hey, why is there a gator in here?

Harold girly screams are heard as Tyler crawls off with his piece.

--

**The Bear**

Gwen and Kenny stand on the beach, over near the cliff, where a bear is standing in front of the two tiki heads, staring at them.

Gwen: Ugh, why couldn't Izzy be here to help us?

Kenny: Why couldn't Eva? She'd look so hot fighting this bear.

Gwen: You are one freaky dude.

Kenny: Been told that before.

Gwen: Well one of us should try fighting the bear, and you're the guy so I tho-

Kenny: Say no more….

Kenny takes off his shoe and throws it at the bear. It hits his off the head and he grumbles, looking at Kenny, pissed. Kenny understands the message, sprinting off into the woods, screaming as the bear chases him.

Gwen: Poor guy….

The goth shrugs, grabbing the tiki and walking off whistling. She is interrupted as Kenny sprints by her, holding the tiki above his head, with the bear still on his tail

Gwen: How did he… Where did he….. Damn't

Gwen takes off running after the big goofball, realizing that she's screwed

--

**Back at Chris**

Chris: We're back, on the beach! For the Geckos, Sadie and Tyler have returned with their pieces, and for the Snakes, Heather and Courtney, and Bridgette have returned with their pieces. It's two to two people, this is a clos-

Kenny sprints by, dropping his tiki at Sadie feet and continuing on, with the bear still behind him.

Chris: Ok three to two * Gwen runs in * Never mind Three to three…

**Cabins**

Katie has piled a bed, two chairs, and a beaver next to the Gecko cabin, in hopes of retrieving her piece. As she climbs to the top and reaches the roof, she is stunned when she sees that the tiki head is no longer on the cabin. She stomps her foot in anger, startling the beaver and causing it to jump, rocketing the BFFL into a nearby tree.

Katie: now where could that little thing be… Hmmm

Her attention is diverted to the squirrel she has befriended, standing on the ground and laughing at her, clutching her totem piece.

Katie: Oh you evil little bi- Omph!

Lying on the ground and watching the squirrel scamper away, Katie has just enough strength to pick up a nearby rock and toss it in the menacing creature's direction.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Katie: **I'm not going to go into the details of what happened to that poor little squirrel, but let's just say I got my totem piece. *Lightly smiles and olds up a little orange tiki head*. Oh, I should probably go give this to Chris now, huh?

--

Chris grins as Katie walks up with her piece and adds it to the Gecko's pole.

Chris: Ok, with Katie just finishing, and the recent finish of Jim and Melanie, each team has one remaining piece, who will win?

In the distance Ezekiel's scream in heard. Everyone gasps and stares off into the lake, noticing the prarie boy, paddling through the water, a gray fin following him.

Sadie: EEEEK! Ezekiel there's a shark behind you!

Next to her, Kenny face palms.

Kenny: I think he's noticed.

Sadie: Oh… Well just keep swimming!

Kenny: I don't think he plans on stopping.

Sadie: Listen, you meanie head jerk! I am so gonna vote you off if we lose!

Kenny groans and walks off, presumably to find an aspirin, as Ezekiel reaches shore and collapses on the sand.

Tyler: Gimme that tiki, bro!

Ezekiel: Take it, please!

Even with Tyler tripping and toppling the totem pole, the Geckos still manage to win the challenge.

Chris: And the Geckos win the challenge. Time for the followup!

Noah: Which would be….?

Chris: Erm… First person to capture that evil gator gets immunity.

Eva growls and runs off, towards the Mess Hall.

Heather: Oh come on! She's not even on the losing team!

Chris: Don't care…

Heather: Justin, go stop Eva. I'm winning that immunity

Gwen: Wait a second, Justin. You don't need to listen to her, she's not the boss of you.

Justin smirks at Gwen and runs off after Eva as Gwen groans.

Gwen: That guy is all brawn, no brains, huh?

Noah: *scowls* Tell me about it.

--

As the Snakes pile into the Mess hall, Cody stops at the door, looking at Justin hypnotizing Eva with his abs, and Chef sitting on Walter, asleep.

Cody: Tough breaks, guys.

Eva: *Still staring at Justin* So hot….

Walter: Get this guy off of me.

Cody: No time, gotta win immunity.

Walter growls as Cody runs into the Mess hall, to be met with all the campers waiting outside the kitchen door.

Cody: What's the hold up?

Gwen: Harold just came out of their naked, traumatized. Not a pretty sight.

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Harold: ***Shirtless and cut up*that thing really is evil! Gosh!

--

Melanie: Well who's gonna do it?

Izzy: Izzy will do it! Ahahaha!

Izzy cackles and sprints into the kitchen, emerging a split second later with the gator by it's tail. As she runs out the door, Heather chases after her.

Heather: Izzy! Give me that damn thing!

--

Chris smiles as Izzy approaches on the beach. She runs up to him and holds it out, causing him to scream.

Chris: Keep that thing away from me! …… Now, I figured you'd be the one to capture it. You can keep it I guess, just keep it away from me. Now run along and do what Izzy's do… But don't forget to vote!

--

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather: **Even though immunity has slipped out of my clutches, it's time for my first plan to go into action. Little Miss CIT has insisted that we vote for who she wants, and frankly, I'm fine with that…

**Gwen: **Though I despise Heather, I hate Courtney more.

**Izzy:** *Petting the gator* Izzy has been told that if she votes for who Heather wants, then she'll receive a twelve inch piece of string. You really can't pass that up!

**Melanie: **Even though Courtney has been less psycho and we can sleep back in our cabin… Dude, she's still frickin' psycho!

--

*Campfire pit*

Chris: Campers! What is goin' on!

Heather: Listen, I'm tired, I want to go to bed, get it over with, now!

Chris: Fine, meanie…And the marshmallows go to… Our immunity girl Izzy, Cody, Melanie, Jim, and Bridgette.

Izzy yelps, grabbing her marshmallow and running off, Cody gives a toothy grin and grabs his, Jim and Melanie high five, and Bridgette gives a small Whoop.

Chris: Now then, Walter, Heather and Justin, you're safe.

Walter glares at the queen bee as she grabs her marshmallow, and she just smiles at him evilly.

Chris: Down to three, Courtney, Gwen, and Harold… Courtney, you're safe.

Courtney looks around and smiles as Gwen cries out in anger and Harold pats her on the back.

Chris: Harold, Gwen, the final marshmallow goes to……

….

…

……

…..

….

……

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

……

…..

…….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

….. Harold…

Harold: Booyah! … Sorry Gwen.

Gwen smiles at the nerd and stands up.

Gwen: Please don't be sorry, Harold. I hate it here, and now I get to be with Trent.

The goth smiles and begins walk off, stomping on Chris foot on her way out.

Chris: Darn it! Finally you're gone, sheesh.

--

At the dock, Gwen hugs a sad Bridgette and fist pounds with DJ before walking off to mthe boat and riding away. Bridgette sadly turns to DJ.

Bridgette: This sucks, all our friends are leaving *Counts on her fingers* Owen, Leshawna, Geoff, Trent, and now Gwen. I even miss Duncan a little.

DJ: Me too Bridge, me too.

Bridgette: Well, promise me you won't be leaving anytime soon, DJ.

DJ smiles at the surfer.

DJ: No way, Bridge, this guy's in it to win it.

--

**Votes:**

Harold: Courtney

Izzy: Gwen

Gwen: Courtney

Heather: Gwen

Courtney: Gwen

Cody: Heather

Walter: Heather

Justin: Gwen

Melanie: Courtney

Bridgette: Heather

Jim: Justin

--

Gwen: 4

Courtney: 3

Heather: 3

Justin: 1

Voted off: Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Duncan, Trent, Teresa, Emily, Gwen

--

REVIEW


End file.
